


Monster

by awesomeskittlesclw83



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Minor Violence, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 50,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeskittlesclw83/pseuds/awesomeskittlesclw83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Murphy was banished the Grounders weren't the only ones who did something to him. As strange things start happening to him and his body changes in ways that aren't normal, he'll have to figure out exactly what's happening to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little different than my other stories but I had this idea bouncing around in my head and decided to put it to paper. Hope you like it. Also this is set after the Grounder sickness but there's no hanging of Bellamy or a Grounder attack coming. Didn't really proofread so sorry in advance for any mistakes.

Two people in hazmat protective gear are watching a beaten and sleeping Murphy in the woods after being banished by his people.

"Are you sure he's the one? He seems a little too violent and angry for this to work on him."

"No, he's perfect. Trust me, he's definitely the one. Now let's hurry before he wakes up."

They cautiously and as quietly as possible make their way over to him. One pulls out a needle with a purplish looking liquid inside and injects it into Murphy's neck. 

*********************************

The first time he feels it is when he kills Connor. It's like an animalistic rush, a need almost that can only be sated as his prey draws it's last breath. Even though he knows it's wrong part of him enjoys it. It happens again when that stupid kid caused all their food to burn and he wanted to kill him. 

When his fist connects with the guy's face the rush and need returns, only stronger. He tries to ignore it, to push it down like the rest of his emotions but he can't and if it hadn't been for Bellamy he knew he'd have killed the kid. Afterwards he tried to get away from camp and everyone in it but Bellamy had other plans. 

"Murphy! Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from here. Relax Bellamy I just wanna be alone and clear my head."

"Well you can clear your head with me."

"What? Why?" Murphy asked visibly upset. 

"I'm going hunting and you're coming with me cuz I'm not leaving you here alone."

"What's a matter Bellamy, afraid the camp be here when you get back?"

"Something like that. Now shut up and c'mon."

Murphy sighed and followed their so called king out of camp, into the woods. After a while the silence started to get to him. He knew the Grounders could be close but it wasn't like they didn't already know where they were and he decided to speak. 

"Where are we going?"

"Would you shut up. The Grounders could..."

"The Grounders know exactly where we are, they always have so if they want us one gun ain't doing shit." He interrupted.

"Shut up, Murphy!"

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"There's a river around here somewhere with fish in it and..."

"It's about 100 or so feet that way, fearless leader." Murphy says as he points in the opposite direction they were headed. 

"How do you...? No it's not. It's this way I'm sure of it."

"I can hear the water running over the rocks and it's definitely that way."

"Bullshit! You're lying."

"Fine don't believe me but when you run into that panther thing that's been tracking us, don't blame me."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Why the hell would it be tracking us?"

"It followed you're scent."

"My scent? What the hell do you mean, my scent?"

"You're bleeding."

"What? No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Left side, just above your hip, there's a small cut. Probably made by that bush a few feet back cuz it's been on our asses since then."

Bellamy looked at him like he was crazy. There was no way in hell he could have known all that and Bellamy most definitely wasn't bleeding. However when he touched his side, right where Murphy had said there was indeed blood but before he could ask him how he knew, there came a low growl from the woods indicating there was something following them and it was close, too close. 

Bellamy looked at Murphy for help, answers, anything but he looked to be in some sort of trance, staring into the woods and he knew he was useless. Just as Bellamy was about to fire into the bushes Murphy spoke. 

"Don't! He's not attacking yet so don't waste the ammo. When I tell you to shoot, shoot okay?"

"But..." Bellamy began to protest but is cut off by Murphy. 

"Do you wanna argue or you wanna live?"

"Live."

"Then shoot when I tell you to fucking shoot!"

Bellamy could now see the animal stalking closer and anxiously waited for Murphy's word. The animal was just a few steps away and Bellamy was worried Murphy wouldn't say anything and let him die. Suddenly it pounced and at the exact same moment Murphy yelled fire. He fired but missed and as he aimed the gun again Murphy stopped him. 

"What are you doing? We need the food and it'll come after us now."

"It won't cuz you hit it's back leg which means it can barely walk or run and can't pounce for shit. But it's wounded and that means it's dangerous. We'll leave it here and come back, if it's still alive you can shoot it but we need the bullets, remember?"

Bellamy sighed in frustration because he knew Murphy was right and as he began to walk in the direction he said the river was, Bellamy followed. As they walked Bellamy replayed everything that had happened in his head and decided that if the river was where Murphy had said, he'd have some serious explaining to do. 

Bellamy was beginning to think Murphy was actually crazy and was about to question why he was even following him when he finally heard the water. Bellamy stops dead in his tracks and looks around in both shock and awe. 

"How the fuck did you...? There's no way in hell you heard this from 100 fucking feet away."

"Heard what?" Murphy asks turning to Bellamy like he had no idea what was happening. 

"The damn water running in this river and what was that shit with the panther? Not to mention you knew I was bleeding."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Bellamy? What panther and how are you bleeding?" Murphy questions both confused and a bit concerned. 

"We were attacked by a panther cuz it was following my blood and then you said this river was in the opposite direction we were going and..."

"We were attacked by a panther? Seriously? Where is it? Did you kill it?"

Bellamy runs a hand over his face and up through his hair in frustration and says

"What the hell kinda game you playing Murphy? You know we were attacked and I didn't kill it cuz you wouldn't let me."

"Are you feeling okay? You don't sound like it. Why wouldn't I let you kill it when we're out of fucking food? It makes no damn sense."

"Of course it makes no sense! Why the fuck do you think I'm so frustrated right now? You're basically standing there telling me you have no clue what he hell I'm talking about when you were there when it fucking happened!" Bellamy replied angrily. 

"Bellamy i honestly have no idea what you're talking about. In fact I'm not even sure how I wound up here."

Bellamy raises an eyebrow at that and asks "What do you mean? What's the last you remember?"

"Following you outta camp and next thing I know I'm at this river arguing with you."

"And you remember nothing in between?"

"No I...don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like there's something wrong with me. Like I'm some problem that needs to be fixed."

"There is something wrong with you. Shit Murphy you're missing pieces of your memory. Pieces I might add that I was a part of and could have died because of."

"Well you didn't die and I'm fine so let's do whatever it is we're here to do and head back."

"Whatever but Clarke is checking you out when we get back."

"Why? I'm fine." He protested. 

"Bullshit Murphy! Now c'mon lets get some fish and go."

Murphy figured it was best not to argue and do what Bellamy said but as much as he didn't want to admit it, he may have had a point. He would've said Bellamy was crazy or being overly and unnecessarily concerned if this had been the first time this had happened to him but it wasn't. It happened after he'd killed Connor but he couldn't exactly nor would he tell Bellamy that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy blacks out again with some possibly dire consequences.

In Mt. Weather Murphy is being monitored by the two people who were in the hazmat suits and they're discussing what just happened.

"He's behind schedule. He should be farther along than this."

"Actually I'd say he's ahead of schedule."

"Cage he should be remembering what he's doing, not still blacking out."

"Relax Doc, with the savages' torture and sickness he's doing better than expected. I suppose killing that kid was the extra jolt it needed to be awakened."

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing? He is just a kid after all."

"He'll be fine. Remember why we're doing this. The end well justify the means, you'll see. I want round the clock surveillance on him and let me know if anything changes."

Cage leaves the room as the monitors show Murphy and Bellamy arguing by the river. 

"Are you serious right now? There's no way in hell I'm getting in that damn water! You brought me out here when I didn't even wanna come so you fucking do it!"

"Quit being such a little bitch and get in the damn water!" Bellamy snapped. 

"Who the fuck you calling a little bitch?! You're the coward who had to have me do all your dirty work and that ended when you let them hang me, so I don't take orders from you any more. You want fish, catch em your damn self!"

As his anger rose so too did that animalistic need. It was practically screaming and it took everything he had to try ignoring it. However it seemed the harder he tried, the stronger it got and before he even knew what he was doing, he'd picked up a rock. With the rock firmly in his hand, Murphy slowly walked up behind Bellamy. 

Just as he was about to slam the rock into Bellamy's skull, he heard a noise coming from the woods. Bellamy who had been babbling about something that Murphy wasn't even listening to, didn't hear it. Murphy tried focusing on the sound but couldn't over Bellamy's yapping. 

"Would you shut your damn trap for 2 fucking seconds? I think I heard something in the woods."

Bellamy wheels around to face him and says "I don't hear any..." but stops mid sentence when he sees the rock in Murphy's hand.

"Were you gonna hit me with that?"

"The thought crossed my mind, yes, now shut up so I can focus on where the sound is coming from."

"What sound? What are you talking..."

Bellamy stops talking as Murphy's hand clamps down over his mouth and his other arm wraps around his neck with a speed and strength Bellamy never knew he had. When he struggles to get free, Murphy's group around his neck tightens and as he begins to lose air he starts to panic. 

As Murphy feels his pulse begin to slow and Bellamy is on the edge of losing consciousness he whispers in his ear. 

"I'm not gonna kill you but I could. Just remember that fact and be quiet when I tell you to."

He releases him and while he's coughing and gasping for air, Murphy focuses on the woods. Once he's got his bearings back, Bellamy aims his gun at Murphy's back and waits for him to turn around. 

"It was just a bird. What were you saying about the fish?" Murphy asks as he turns around. 

When he does he finds Bellamy ready to shoot him and puts his hands up in confusion. 

"Bellamy, what the hell, man?"

"What the hell? What the hell? Murphy you were about to hit me with a rock and then nearly choked me out and you...you have no clue what I'm talking about, do you?"

"I...no, I don't. Maybe I should talk to Clarke. Are you gonna lower that gun or...?"

"I think we should head back and I'd feel safer if you were in front of me, so move."

Murphy didn't protest, mainly because he understood where Bellamy was coming from. Truth be told, he would've done the same thing if he was in Bellamy's position.

Cage makes his way into the surveillance room for an update on what just happened. 

"What happened? Where are we at?"

"He displayed speed and strength as well as control but he still blacks out."

"Where are we with the innocent part?"

"He stopped himself."

"What? How?"

"I'm not sure. He could of killed him twice, in fact he should of but he didn't. It's almost like he's fighting it."

"But you're not sure?"

"No. We'll need further observation to be certain."

"Okay. The next time he's in a position to kill someone I want to be notified immediately, am I clear?"

They all nod as he leaves the room. Meanwhile Bellamy and Murphy head back to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned when they return to camp.

The walk back to camp is a silent one and it's killing Murphy. However he opted to remain quiet since he had a gun at his back. When the camp walls came into view, Bellamy stops him. 

"No one needs to know any of what happened so when we get in here you keep your mouth shut and do what I say. I'll find Clarke and clear everyone outta the drop ship so we can all talk."

Murphy nods in understanding and they walk side by side into camp. Once inside Bellamy immediately starts asking around for Clarke and when he finally gets an answer, he sends Murphy to the drop ship to wait for them. 

"Clarke I need you in the drop ship, now."

"What's wrong?" She asks ignoring the command he just gave her. 

"I can't talk here, just come on."

"Bellamy I'm not just..."

"Clarke please don't argue with me and come on."

She decides to follow him but only because of the pleading look in his eyes that lets her know it's serious. When they walk into the drop ship, Bellamy clears everyone except Murphy out and Clarke raises an eyebrow. 

"I'll explain in a second, I swear. Miller keep everyone away from the drop ship, okay? I mean it Miller, no one in or near it, clear?"

Miller nods and spreads the word while Bellamy waits for everyone to get far enough away before he speaks but Clarke beats him to it. 

"What is going on Bellamy? What's so urgent?"

"That would be me, Princess." Murphy says before Bellamy can. 

"I thought this was important, not Murphy."

"Your concern is touching."

"Can it, Murphy. Trust me Clarke this is important. Something's up with him and it's definitely not normal."

Clarke sighed and the healer in her wanted to know what was going on. 

"What's going on?"

"He's blacking out and there's things that happen when he does that he doesn't remember when he comes back."

"What do you mean?"

"He says he can hear water flowing in a river that's over 100 feet in the opposite direction and knew I was bleeding because he could smell the blood but when we get to the river, he remembers none of it. In fact the last thing he remembers before that moment is leaving camp with me."

"So what do you think, Princess, am I crazy?"

"And you remember none of it?"

"Nope, not a damn thing."

"Maybe it's residual from a head injury sustained during your torture. That could explain the black outs."

"Yeah but what about the hearing and smelling thing? C'mon Clarke that can't be normal. Something's not right."

Clarke looks back and forth between them trying to figure out how to answer when Murphy does it for her. 

"It's not normal but she doesn't know what's wrong nor can she be bothered to figure it out. Ain't that right, Princess?"

"Stop calling me Princess! I'm not one and you certainly don't have the right to call me that!" Clarke snapped angrily. 

"Bullshit! You walk around here like this is your fucking kingdom and everyone should bow at your damn feet. You know maybe if you weren't so wrapped up in trying to tell everyone what to do, the fact that precious little Charlotte was a bit off might not have slipped past you and Wells would still be..."

Suddenly Clarke's hand comes across Murphy's face with a slap that echoes through the drop ship causing him to stand and Bellamy to go on the defensive. 

Murphy gets right up in Clarke's face and says 

"Next time you hit me, Princess, you better pray you knock me out or kill me cause I can damn sure promise you if you don't I'll slit your fucking throat in front of your king here and make him watch you die."

Clarke backs away from him as Bellamy grabs his arm, spinning him around to face him and trying to get Murphy's focus away from Clarke. As soon as their eyes meet, Murphy smiles, a devilish sort of smile that has him worried. 

"You ready for round 2 already Blake? Guess I wasn't clear enough the last time."

But before Murphy can react to Bellamy, his head snaps quickly to the right and looks at the tarp covering the door. He takes a deep breath in and Bellamy could of sworn he saw his eyes change. It was for a split second but it was there nonetheless. 

"Someone's hurt, bad. I can smell the blood. They're almost to the gate. You should hurry Clarke, they may not make it."

Before either one of them could say anything they heard shouting and Clarke's name being called. They run out of the drop ship to find one of the kids being carried through the gate, covered in blood. It looked like an animal attack and it was bad. 

He's brought into the drop ship and Clarke immediately gets to work. While Bellamy helps Clarke, Murphy watches wondering why he feels like he's been slapped but not wanting to bother anyone to ask. 

In the surveillance room, Cage had been closely watching Murphy and he's less than satisfied. 

"What happened? Why the hell didn't he do anything?"

"It's his senses, they're fluctuating and he hasn't learned to control them yet much like everything else. It seems that once he smells, sees or hears something else it changes his focus."

"So smelling that kid's blood essentially snaps him out of the need to kill but he can control it? How long will it take?"

"He should be able to somewhat control it already but..."

"How long Dr. Tsing?" Cage interrupted, annoyed and firm. 

"At the current rate of progress, a week and that's being optimistic. It could take as long as two."

"So you have no idea?"

"This is the first time we've done this kind of thing, so yes I have no idea. However he's doing well given most by now would be panicking and considering themselves crazy."

"That's why I picked him. Keep me posted and I want regular updates every 2 hours."

Back in the drop ship Murphy couldn't help noticing how Clarke's eyes would dart up to look at him every so often and he wasn't sure why.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy has some fun at others expense.

After a while Bellamy has Octavia take his place helping Clarke and walks over to Murphy. He sits next to him and is silent for a second before letting out a sigh. 

"It happened again, didn't it? I'm guessing by the fact that I'm not tied up that I didn't do that to him, so what did I do?" Murphy says before Bellamy can speak. 

"You were fine. I mean you were yourself but after Clarke slapped you, you were different."

"Well that explains my face hurting. How different was I?"

"You threatened to slit Clarke's throat and make me watch her die."

"And that would explain the death stare but I'm guessing there's more."

"You said you could smell that kid's blood about 2 minutes or so before anyone at the gate saw them and alerted us. It was weird though."

"Bellamy how the hell can it get any weirder than being able to smell blood?" 

"It was like you heard them coming before you smelled the blood and you even took a deep breath in, like you were making sure there was blood. At the river when you were gonna hit me, you didn't because you said you heard something but I didn't hear anything. That's what's weird. Has anything like this happened before?"

"Do you think I'd be this worried or cooperative if it had? Shit Bellamy, I just wanna know what's happening to me cuz the next time I black out, I might not wake back up."

Bellamy could tell by the look in his eyes that he was terrified. It wasn't something Murphy showed often. In fact Murphy rarely showed any emotion besides anger so when it was something different, Bellamy noticed and remembered it from Murphy's hanging. He sighs and reaches a hand up to touch his shoulder but when the sudden movement causes Murphy to flinch, he thinks better of it and says

"We'll figure out what's happening to you and we'll stop it somehow."

"Yeah right. It won't be long and I'll be banished again, I know it. I'm a bigger liability than I was before and if there's no stopping it, I'll be..."

"We'll figure that out too."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"I'm not losing anyone else. We've already lost 14 and I'll be damned if I'm..."

"Better make that 15 cuz he's dying. I doubt he'll make it through the night." Murphy interrupts him. 

"Do I even wanna know how you know that?"

"His breathing is shallow and comes in deep ragged breaths. His heart is barely beating, he's pasty white from losing too much blood and I'm guessing his skin is cold and clammy to the touch. Not to mention death has a certain kind of smell and he's covered in it." 

Bellamy looks at him in disbelief but just as he's about to say something, Clarke interrupts them.

"I've done all I can but he's lost too much blood and I'll be surprised if he makes it through the night. I need some time before I can even think about dealing with you though." She said pointing at Murphy. 

"Don't suppose it would help if I said I have no clue what I did, would it?"

"Murphy!" Bellamy said through clenched teeth hoping to keep the peace. 

Clarke leaves in a huff and Bellamy gets up to follow her but not before giving Murphy an order. 

"Stay here and try to stay outta trouble. I'll talk to her."

Murphy gives him a whatever type look but stays in the drop ship away from everyone else. Bellamy had been gone for around 20 minutes already but Murphy noticed Miller would peek in through the tarp every few minutes and knew Bellamy had asked him to keep watch. After the first 3 times he'd done it, Murphy decides to have some fun.

The next time Miller looked in on him, he had moved to the hammock that was a few steps away from the dying kid and although he raised an eyebrow, Miller never said anything. The time after that, he made sure he had a wet rag in his hands and could tell Miller was nervous as soon as he saw it but when Murphy wiped his face with it, he relaxed. The next time however, Murphy waited for Miller to actually look in before he did anything. 

He then slowly and calmly walks over to the kid, noticing Miller tensing at his closeness, and lifts the rag over the boy's face. Murphy can see the sweat pooling on Miller's forehead, hear his heart beating faster and swears he can smell the fear that is now radiating off him. He looks up, eyes meeting as a smile crosses his lips and he slowly lowers the rag down over the boy's face, never taking his eyes off Miller's. 

Just as Miller starts to raise his gun with a shaky hand, Murphy places the rag on the boy's forehead and nonchalantly says

"What's a matter Miller? Think I was gonna kill him? Relax I'm not a monster, I don't kill in cold blood."

Miller is obviously not convinced because he keeps his gaze focused on Murphy until he moves away from the kid and even then he still watches him like a hawk until Bellamy's voice rings out causing him to switch focus. Murphy knew the conversation that transpired without having to hear it because he'd been in that position only a week or so before and his tone was clear, he wanted a report on Murphy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy makes a choice before anyone else can.

When Bellamy walks into the ship, the first thing he does is check on the kid. Murphy knew it was to make sure he was still breathing and even though he didn't blame him given the circumstances, it still sorta stung not being trusted. Bellamy then turns towards him and before he can start on the lecture Murphy knew was coming, Murphy says

"I was only having some fun. I didn't hurt the kid. You got me in here under guard like I'm a prisoner and I got bored, so I decided to fuck with Miller to see his reaction. I don't need a stupid damn lecture about how wrong it was. It's not my fault he's too scared to make a move."

"What do you mean? Miller's a good soldier and unlike you, they listen to him."

"You mean they like him. They listened to me too, remember?"

"They feared you Murphy."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Besides you never had a problem with it when I was doing you're bidding."

"It is a bad thing and it's probably more than partially the reason behind your hanging."

"No, that one was all you."

"We can go back and forth arguing about this Murphy and never get anywhere so let's just drop it, okay?"

"Whatever you say, your highness." Murphy replied with obvious sarcasm which Bellamy ignored. 

"What did you mean about Miller being too scared to make a move?"

"What's a matter Bellamy, losing faith in your choice again?"

"Just answer the question Murphy."

"When I raised that rag up to the kid's face, I could smell Miller's fear. It was so strong, it was all I could smell and I knew if I did kill him, Miller wouldn't do shit. Besides his hand was shaking so bad when he raised his gun, he probably would of hit the damn kid instead of me."

"You smelled his fear?" 

"As clearly as I can him dying. Freaky right?"

"Given the situation, I don't think there's anything not freaky about any of this. I talked to Clarke, she needs a minute but she wants me to ask you some things that she feels you'd be more comfortable telling me instead of her."

"Like what exactly?" Murphy asks a little worried. 

"About your torture and what exactly happened to you."

"Nothing I wanna talk about nor will I ever."

"Look Murphy I understand not..."

"No you don't and you never will! 3 days Bellamy! 3 fucking days of straight torture! Trust me when I say you have no fucking idea what I went through and I'm not talking about it!" Murphy yelled. 

"If they did something to you that's causing this we need to know. It may be the only way to help you." Bellamy said calmly. 

"Then banish me back to the woods and let me die cuz I'm not telling you a damn thing."

"Murphy I can't..."

"No!" He screams as he gets up and heads towards the door. 

"Murphy, where are you going?"

"Away from here!"

"You can't leave." Bellamy said not meaning to sound like an order. 

"Fuck you, Blake! You're not my leader anymore, remember?"

Murphy walks out of the drop ship and towards the gate. He needed to get away because he was getting that need again and he didn't wanna be around people. Unfortunately Miller wasn't going to let him leave. Miller reached for his gun but Murphy wrenched it from his grasp, jabbed the butt of it into his stomach and then kicked his legs out from under him all in one quick fluid motion. 

As he stood over Miller, he noticed a crowd forming but before they could do anything to him, Bellamy's voice rang out loud and clear causing them all to stand aside. When the gate opened, Murphy laid the gun down beside Miller and walked out. He didn't know if anyone would follow him nor did he care, he just knew they'd be better off if he wasn't there. Tensions radiated through camp and he knew it had nothing to do with the Grounders but with him. 

Even if he couldn't smell their fear, which he could, the look in their eyes when they saw him would have been enough. His own people hated him and he needed to figure this out for himself because no one else would. Sure Bellamy talked about wanting to help and figuring it out but he knew it was all a lie. The only thing Bellamy cared about was him not killing him and he wasn't even sure if he was gonna do that or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone followed Murphy after all and Cage isn't happy.

The surveillance room door suddenly flies open and Cage marches in visibly upset. 

"Why the hell wasn't I notified about this? Why am I just now reading about it in this report from nearly an hour ago?!"

"Dr. Tsing said not to bother you and that it wasn't anything important, sir." 

"Where is she?!" He demanded. 

"Medical." 

Cage heads to medical and throws the doors open to find her with a patient. She ignores him as she continues what she's doing and doesn't acknowledge his presence until the patient is gone. 

"Why wasn't I informed of him being able to smell fear and death or the fact that he can hear heartbeats?!" He yells. 

"Because it's not consistent or controlled. It comes and goes, like the bloodlust it's when his focus shifts. His senses haven't balanced out yet and are in a constant state of flux. So until they do, things like that are gonna happen." She calmly replies.

"I still wanna be notified. Oh and don't order my men around. Last time I checked you were a doctor not head of security. Am I clear?"

"Of course. Won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." He replies as he leaves. 

Murphy continued to wonder through the woods and as night fell he found himself at the cliff where he'd been banished. The cliff where everything had gone from bad to worse and he figured if he was gonna die, why not die here. He walks to the edge of the cliff and as the moon shines brightly in the night sky, he flashes back to the events of that night. 

He can still remember everything just as clearly as if it had happened hours ago instead of days. He standing at the edge of the cliff so focused on his memories of that night that he doesn't hear anyone approaching him. In fact he has no clue anyone is there with him until they speak. 

"You're not gonna jump are you?"

The voice startles him but he doesn't need to turn around to know it's Bellamy so he doesn't move. 

"Not that you'd care but no. I didn't survive all the shit I've been through to kill myself. If I'm gonna die, it's gonna be fighting. Why are you here, Bellamy?"

"Well since you won't talk about what the Grounders did to you, Clarke suggested I try and find a trigger. She thinks that there may be a common thread, one thing that happens before you blackout that's causing it."

"That's not why you're here, so how about you get to the real reason and don't give me that shit about not wanting to lose anymore people."

"You may be many things but a liar isn't one of them..."

"That's rich. Where the hell was that when I was being hung?" Murphy interrupted him but Bellamy ignored him and continued talking. 

"You're angry and reckless but this is different. It's like you go to another place and something else takes over. You're normally sarcastic, abrasive and a dick but when you go to that other place, the person that's here is hostile, mean and murderous. Besides the look in your eyes when you come back is pure confusion with just a hint of fear which tells me something's happening to you that you can't control."

"So it's pity then? Well you can fucking keep it cause I don't want or need it. I'll be fine on my own so just leave me here and go back to your people." He snapped. 

"They're your people too and it has nothing to do with pity, Murphy."

"You're a horrible liar Blake."

"I'm not lying. If we can somehow control whatever's happening to you then maybe we can use it to our advantage against the Grounders. Think about it Murphy, you'd be able to see, hear and smell them before they even come into view. It would give us that little extra to take them out once and for all and I know you want then to suffer."

"Why would I need you to take them out when I could just as easily do it myself?"

"Because everyone needs someone to have their back."

"No thanks. The last time someone had my back they stuck a knife in it and twisted it so I think I prefer being on my own."

"Cause that's worked so well for you, right? Or did you forget what happened the last time you were on your own?"

"How could I forget, it's forever etched on my skin and even if it wasn't my mind won't let me forget but I refuse to be someone's puppet. I'm not helping you just because I'm suddenly useful to you again cause I'm not going through the betrayal when I'm no longer needed so Fuck off, Bellamy!"

"You have got to be the stupidest fucking person I've ever met. I'm giving you the opportunity to take down the people who tortured you and you won't take it because of some over developed sense of fucking pride. The enemy of my..."

"Enemy is my friend, I know but it has nothing to do with pride. I want you dead Bellamy. I want you to feel the pain that I felt and then I wanna watch the life drain from your eyes. That's why I won't take it. They may have tortured me but I expected it from them not my own people. The torture they inflicted upon me was nothing compared to what you did to me. I trusted you and would of followed you anywhere but you..."

Murphy stops speaking and Bellamy notices he's in a trance almost. He touches Murphy's shoulder lightly as he says his name, trying to get his attention. Murphy twists away from his touch and walks to the edge of the cliff again. He was getting that need and he needed to get away from Bellamy but Bellamy wouldn't leave him alone. He could hear him slowly approaching from behind. 

"You should stop right now cuz if not, I may very well throw you off this cliff."

"Murphy?"

"I'm serious Bellamy. I'm trying really hard here not to go to that place and if you keep coming, I'm not responsible for my actions."

"Let me help you. Let us help you. Murphy please just..."

"Hit me."

"What?"

"Knock me out. I'm serious. Just knock me out."

"Why would I...? No I'm not..."

"Bellamy if you don't knock me out right now, I will kill you."

"Murphy I'm not..."

Before he can finish his sentence Murphy has spun around and punched him in the face. Since it was obvious Bellamy wasn't gonna knock him out unprovoked, he needed to make him. After the third punch, Bellamy finally reacted but he only knocked him to the ground and tried talking to him. 

The need was screaming now and Murphy knew it wouldn't be long before it took over so he attacked Bellamy again. Thankfully this time Bellamy grabs him from behind, putting him in a sleeper hold and not a moment too soon cause Murphy could feel himself slipping.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy catches Murphy in a vulnerable moment and learns why he was in the sky box.

Cage watches the monitors and can't hide how pissed he is while Dr. Tsing tries to calm him down. 

"This is a good thing."

"How is that, exactly?" He snaps. 

"It means he's starting to learn some control and once he has it, we can move to stage 2. Have patience, you picked him, remember?"

"Fine, but I want a close eye kept on that kid that's with him. I have a feeling he may be trouble and if he is too much trouble, I him disposed of."

While Bellamy waited for Murphy to wake up, he started a fire. He hoped that when Murphy did wake up, he was still Murphy and not that other person, if that was even the right way to describe it. Bellamy was almost asleep when Murphy let out a scream causing him to sit straight up and grab his gun, ready for an attack.

He looks over at Murphy who's still sleeping although not very well. He's tossing and turning and Bellamy can't help but wonder what he's dreaming about. Suddenly Murphy lets out another scream, louder this time, that wakes him up causing him to scramble backwards until his back hits a tree and he then draws his knees up to his chest, slightly rocking back and forth. 

He hated the fact that Bellamy was here. Hated the fact that he'd seen him at such a vulnerable moment and wished he'd stop looking at him with such pity or concern, they both looked the same to Murphy. Silence soon envelops them, neither knowing what to say as Murphy continues sitting against the tree, staring into the fire. When one of them finally does speak, it's Bellamy and much to Murphy's relief he chose not to talk about his screaming.

"You said you were trying not to go to that place earlier, how did you know you were going there?" 

"It's hard to explain. It's a feeling, a need almost and it's pure or animalistic in nature."

"Does it happen every time before you blackout?"

"No, not the first time but the second time it happened was before we left camp. It's like an urge that keeps getting harder and harder to control. It screams at me, in my head and...stop looking at me like I'm psycho cuz I'm not. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before and I don't like not being in control. At least when I'm angry I know what I'm doing. I don't always think things through but I'm in control and with this I'm not."

"Maybe it's something psychological brought on by the torture or..."

"Or it's something else entirely. The truth is you don't know and neither does Clarke, so I'm screwed."

"We'll figure this out but you need to come back with me so we can. Are you willing to do that?" Bellamy asked. 

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really. Get some sleep, I'll take first watch."

"I'll take first watch and you sleep cuz I'm not gonna sleep anymore tonight anyways."

"I'm not saying you have to talk about it but if you want, I'll listen."

"You're concern is touching and I almost believe you but it doesn't matter."

"It might help you sleep."

"I've never really slept so I doubt it. Get some sleep cuz I'm done talking."

Murphy was relieved when Bellamy didn't ask anymore questions because he'd already shared too much as it was. Bellamy only slept for about an hour or so before he was up again to find Murphy in the same position he was in when he'd fallen asleep. He sat there for a minute before deciding to ask something he'd been curious about for a while now. 

"Why were you in the sky box?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I guess it doesn't, I'm just trying to make conversation."

A silence once again fell between them as they both gazed into the fire. Murphy looked up at the full moon shining brightly and sighed. He figured it was time someone knew the truth and he'd already shared more than he wanted to so why not share something else. 

"I got caught stealing food. I hadn't eaten in a few days so when they tried to take it from me, I assaulted two guards and got arrested."

"Seriously?" Bellamy asked a little taken aback by what he'd just been told. 

"What's a matter Blake, not what you were expecting? You thought I'd killed someone, didn't you?"

"Well given what I know from you being on the ground, yeah I expected murder."

"Sorry to shatter your imagined image of who you think I am. I wasn't always this but life has a way of altering who you are in order to ensure your survival. Believe it or not I used to be happy and loved until life decided that that would be too easy for me and took it all away in the span of a few months. I was 8 and left to fend for myself until they caught me 4 years later but you wouldn't know anything about that would you, guard in training?"

"I may surprise you, Murphy and how did you know I was a guard in training?"

"You have their smugness and that I'm better than you attitude that all guards have. Besides I remember you from the Ark. You're older and more built but your facial features and voice are virtually unchanged. Not to mention that pity, concerned look you get sometimes when you're talking to someone hasn't changed."

"Did I arrest you?"

"Not exactly. It figures you wouldn't remember me, you only saved my life. Which is ironic when you consider that 7 years later you tried to take it."

"I don't..."

"Three guys had a scrawny kid cornered accusing him of stealing something of theirs and you stopped them. You took me to medical to get me checked out and..."

"Gave you some food. I remember now, you were starving."

"I was but you just couldn't let me go without food. Maybe if you had we wouldn't be here now and I wouldn't of trusted you. I used to think you were perfect, someone who'd have my back and protect me like before but I was just too stupid to see that you're a fucking coward who hides behind others to do what you can't. Now that your hands are bloody, tell me Bellamy can you do your own dirty work or are you still a coward?"

Bellamy remains silent and regardless of the reasoning behind it, it speaks volumes to Murphy. 

"Just what I thought, still a fucking coward."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy sees more of Murphy's strange condition than he wanted.

Some time after the conversation Bellamy must have fallen asleep because he's woken up just before dawn by Murphy's hand over his mouth and a finger to his lips telling him to hush. Even though he couldn't hear anything himself, he didn't question Murphy and grabbed his gun as quietly as he could. 

Just as Bellamy is about to ask Murphy if it's Grounder or animal, Murphy takes off through the woods leaving him alone. It isn't long before he hears screaming and fighting but can't tell the direction it's coming from because it sounds like it's all around him. He backs himself up against the tree hoping it would give him a good enough vantage point to see if something's coming but movement to his right draws his focus. 

Bellamy's so focused on trying to find the source of the movement that he doesn't realize that a Grounder is behind him but someone else does. Bellamy can see a figure darting through the woods but it's moving too fast for him to be able to hit it when it suddenly stops. He can't see anything but a set of eyes on him and prays he makes it out alive. 

Just as Bellamy is about to shoot the thing, he hears a noise from behind but before he can turn around, the thing jumps over him and on to the Grounder that was behind him. He wheels around but by the time he does, it's already over and he can't hide the shock on his face at the scene in front of him. 

Bellamy crouches down as quietly as he can but the movement didn't go unnoticed and when Murphy turns to look at him, his eyes aren't human causing Bellamy to fall backwards. When he does Murphy is on him in a second, studying his movements and breathing in his smell before focusing on his eyes. Bellamy knows he should look away but he can't, he has to find some way to reach Murphy. In the end he comes up empty and just stays quiet as Murphy continues to focus on him. 

In Mt. Weather Cage is ecstatic about what he just saw. 

"Now this is what I'm talking about. I've been waiting for this. I knew the anger and bloodlust would win out eventually."

"It's his anger I'm worried about."

"What do you mean? His anger and hatred for the savages is exactly what we need to eliminate the savages as a threat."

"But what if that anger and hatred were directed towards us? How do you think he'll react when he finds out we did this to him?"

"He won't because of stage 2. That's what it was created for so relax doctor."

"I suppose."

"Trust me, this is gonna work."

Cage leaves feeling very satisfied by what he just witnessed but Dr. Tsing is still uncertain. 

"Why didn't you tell him he's fighting? He should know that's the reason for the set backs." A med tech says. 

"He picked him so this is what he'll get. The fighting will make the feelings stronger."

"And less controlled, correct? The object is more control, not less. Cage needs to know..."

He abruptly stops talking as Dr. Tsing injects him with something that causes him to seize and his heart to stop. 

"Cage will know what I want him too. Anyone else have an issue?"

The other techs in the room nod in understanding and she continues. 

"Good. Now someone get rid of the body and notify the family and the President that he had a heart attack."

As the sun begins to rise, Murphy walks over to the cliff to watch and when he turns around, his eyes are normal. He seems fine but Bellamy is still cautious. 

"Why do I get the feeling something happened that I should remember?" Murphy asks when he sees Bellamy's face. 

"Cause it did. C'mon and I'll explain on the way back to Camp."

Murphy nods and follows him back towards camp. On the way Bellamy informed Murphy of the events of that morning and it was obvious by his expression that Murphy remembered none of it. 

"Hold up. What do you mean my eyes weren't normal?" Murphy questioned. 

"They were animal like. I almost shot you because all I could see were your eyes and thought it was an animal getting ready to attack."

"Well I guess that officially rules out psychological and heads straight into the what the fuck category. W...what the fuck is happening to me, Bellamy?"

"I wish I knew. You have to tell Clarke everything. It's the only way we have a chance if figuring this out."

"Right cause she's totally gonna believe my eyes becoming animal like."

"She will if it comes from me."

"You better hope so." Murphy says not very convinced. 

Truthfully Bellamy wasn't even sure Clarke would believe him. Hell he wouldn't of believed him if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes but Murphy needed some kind of hope that they could figure this out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy's leadership is questioned because of Murphy.

Once they set foot in camp the questions come from Clarke about where they'd been. Bellamy pulls her into the drop ship with Murphy close behind but before they can talk about last night Miller, Octavia and Finn come inside looking very unhappy. 

"People are starting to talk, Bell. They say you're sending too much time with Murphy and are questioning your leadership." Octavia said. 

"It's that how you feel, Miller?" Bellamy questions. 

"Maybe. I doubt know, Bellamy. We all knew what would happen if he came back and we get wanting to give him another chance but you're spending a lot of time with him, a lot of time." Miller replied. 

"People don't trust him and I think they see you spending so much time with him as you accepting him back as your second in command." Octavia offers. 

"They just need some reassurance that you're still..." Finn began but Bellamy isn't listening. 

"Bellamy wait!" Clarke yells as he storms out of the drop ship but it's too late and by the time the others got outside, there was already a crowd gathered around him. 

Murphy didn't care to listen to what Bellamy had to say so he stayed in the ship, in the hammock and waited to be banished again. It was enviable given the fact that Bellamy's leadership was being questioned due to Murphy's presence and he knew Bellamy wasn't giving up his power for him. 

He must have fallen asleep because when he woke up Clarke and Bellamy were at the door whispering about something and Octavia was standing beside the hammock. 

"What are they arguing about?"

"You."

"Figures. Don't worry I'll be outta here by morning."

"Why? Bellamy and Clarke have gotten everyone to accept the fact that you're staying."

"How'd they manage that?"

"Not sure but I know Bellamy threatened to shoot people and Clarke talked about banishment but the point is you're staying."

"So why are they arguing?"

"Don't know but whatever it's about Clarke isn't happy so good luck."

As Octavia leaves Clarke and Bellamy make there way over to Murphy. 

"So when do I have to leave?"

"Clarke wants to run a few tests on you to see if she can determine the origin of all this. Will you let her do that?"

"Whatever."

Both Bellamy and Clarke took that as an okay, figuring it was as close to a yes as they were gonna get. Murphy could tell Clarke was apprehensive but wasn't sure why so he asked her. 

"What's wrong, Princess? Afraid I'll bite? Don't worry you're not my type."

"Don't be gross Murphy. I'm just a bit...I'm not sure..."

"Spit it out, Princess and don't sugar coat it."

"Bellamy seems to think anger is one of the triggers. Apparently every time you get angry you switch so basically I have to get you angry and hope you don't kill me."

"Bellamy will stop it and you'll be fine. Quit worrying."

"It's not that simple. In order for you to learn control I have to get you angry enough to blackout and hope we can get you to remember somehow."

"Control is the key Murphy so anything you can tell us that would help would..."

"I remember nothing so how the hell am I supposed to help? You've been around me when it happens so what have you noticed?"

"He's right Bellamy. You've been with him every time so what brings him out of it?"

"I guess it would be his senses. If he sees, hears or smells something it somewhat brings him out of his rage but I don't know if it'll work once he goes full rage."

"What do you mean full rage?" Clarke questioned. 

"What happened last night, I'm not sure what brought him out of it and stopped him from killing me."

"So in other words you'd better be ready to shoot me if necessary, Blake."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

There's a short pause before Murphy sighs and says

"Well let's get this over with. C'mon Princess, make me angry."

It had been hours and they were getting nowhere. In fact Clarke was the only person getting angry and it was because she couldn't make Murphy angry. She even suggested Bellamy give it a try since the two could so easily piss each other off but Murphy just laughed at everything and they called it quits for the day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty's shine has an undesired effect on Murphy.

As night fell and everyone gathered around the bonfire in the middle of camp, Murphy stayed in the drop ship. It wasn't long before he could hear the others getting louder outside and knew they had gotten into Monty's shine. A few minutes later Bellamy comes walking in carrying 2 glasses and hands one to him. 

"You think this is a good idea given everything that's happening?"

"I think you more than anyone else here could use a drink right now, so drink up."

Murphy takes the cup and is surprisingly thankful for the slight burn of the liquid going down his throat. When he finishes the drink, Bellamy brings him another and although he's still not sure it's a good idea, he's glad it's allowing him to forget the last few days. 

However hindsight is 20/20 and with what happens after he passes out, in hindsight Monty's shine wasn't a good idea after all. He'd always heard that when you passed out drunk, you didn't dream and maybe he wasn't actually dreaming but he didn't know if they could be called memories either. 

He could feel himself running through the woods like he was tracking something, no someone and they were close, so close in fact he could smell their sweat. A low growl echoes through the woods and it takes him a while to realize it came from him as he picks up speed and heads towards his prey. He suddenly stops when he sees a Grounder in front of him and without hesitation he pounces on their back, sinks his teeth into the side of their neck and rips out a piece of their flesh as they fall to the ground. 

He stands over them and watches as the life drains from their eyes while he saviors the taste of their blood in his mouth. Then he's running again but this time in the opposite direction, towards what appears to be a fire and a scent that's familiar but he's not sure why. As he gets closer to the fire he sees a figure staring into the woods and there's something familiar, almost trustworthy about it. 

His focus then shifts to the Grounder behind the figure and as he looks into the figures eyes he realizes who it is and pounces. Suddenly Murphy is screaming Bellamy's name as he sits straight up in the hammock with sweat rolling off him. He notices Bellamy is passed out on the floor and holds his breath until he sees the rise and fall of his chest letting him know Bellamy is alive.

Murphy runs his hands through his hair, trying to figure out what just happened and gets up to get some water. He's instantly hit with a wave of nausea causing him to sit back down and then comes a splitting headache. He tires to ignore it but it keeps getting worse. In fact it feels like his head is in a vice that is slowly being squeezed.

The headache gets so bad that he falls out of the hammock to the floor screaming in pain and this time someone hears him. Clarke comes running into the drop ship about the time Bellamy gets to Murphy's side and tries calming him down. 

"My...m...my head. It...I..." 

Murphy lets out another scream of pain that both Bellamy and Clarke hopes doesn't wake the others as he grabs Bellamy's hand and squeezes. The grip Murphy has on his hands reminds Bellamy of when his mother was having Octavia. With each scream and stab of pain Murphy feels, he squeezes Bellamy's hand. 

Clarke is on her knees in front of Murphy trying to get him to look at her but he refuses. He screams again and arches his body in pain but before he can put his head back down, Clarke grabs it, holding it up. 

"Murphy? Look at me, Murphy. Please open your eyes." Clarke pleads. 

His eyes slowly open to look at her and for a second they're normal but as a stab of pain washes over him, they change. 

"Holy shit!" Clarke exclaims as she drops Murphy's head. 

Before Bellamy can get ask her what's wrong, Murphy lets out another scream and squeezes Bellamy's hand so hard, he swears he's broken it before he passes out. 

"His eyes changed Bellamy. I saw them."

"I told you. Something not right is happening to him Clarke and we need to figure it out. I'll go check on the others and make sure Murphy's screams didn't wake any of them."

"No I'll go. You should stay here with him, in case he has another episode or whatever you'd call it. Besides I don't think you're getting out of that vice grip he has on your hand. 

Bellamy looks down and notices that not only does Murphy still have a hold of his hand but he's managed to pass out in his lap. Clarke grabs a blanket and covers Murphy up before she leaves to check on the others.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cage has another plan while Murphy opens up a bit about his dream.

In Mt. Weather Cage is staring at the monitors a bit confused about what he's just seen. 

"Does somebody want to explain to me what the hell just happened?" Cage demands. 

"The shine, it seems to have triggered some memory of what he did on the cliff in the form of a dream."

"And the headache?"

"I'm not sure. I can only guess it's from the difference in sight. The rapid changing from normal to animal sight caused a massive headache and pain."

"Will that happen every time he changes from normal to animal sight?"

"No. He should be able to painlessly switch from one to the other but he's still adjusting so it'll take some time."

"Well you better hope he hurries because I'm growing impatient and might have to implement Plan B."

"What are you talking about? What's Plan B?" Dr. Tsing questions, worried. 

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with doctor."

"This is my..."

"This is my project doctor! I picked him and I'll do what I see fit to get the results that I want."

"You can't force this Cage. It could cause unwanted side effects that could be disastrous."

"Then you better hope he starts remembering and controlling this soon."

Cage walks out of the room leaving behind a very worried Dr. Tsing.

Bellamy is almost asleep when he feels Murphy moving and hears him whimpering. He looks down at him and before he realizes what he's doing, he runs his free hand through Murphy's hair in a soothing way, like he used to do with Octavia when she had nightmares. It seems to work because Murphy instantly quiets and Bellamy soon falls back asleep. 

The scene that greets Clarke when she walks back into the drop ship brings a smile to her face. Murphy is still curled up in Bellamy's lap, holding his hand as Bellamy runs his other hand through Murphy's hair whenever he moved, calming him. It was strange seeing them like that especially after all that had happened between them and it gave her an idea of how to possibly help Murphy.

She went to find Octavia and see if she could get some information from Lincoln. She told Octavia the bare minimum she needed to know to get answers from him and prayed it helped because otherwise she was as lost as Murphy. However before Octavia could return, Murphy woke up and when he felt Bellamy's hand run through his hair, he grabbed it, shoving it off him and said

"Don't fucking touch me!"

The force of the shove jolts Bellamy awake as Murphy stands over him looking just as confused as Bellamy did. 

"You're the one who had a damn death grip on my hand while you fucking screamed in pain so..."

"And who's fault was that, huh? You're the one who insisted on me drinking and look what the fuck happened."

"What exactly did happen?" Clarke asked interrupting them. 

They turn to her as if they were just now realizing that she was there. 

"I'm just wondering because when I came in, you were already on the floor screaming with Bellamy beside you?" Clarke continued. 

Murphy sighs and takes a deep breath before deciding to answer. 

"I'm not sure. I was having this dream that felt more like a memory of me on a cliff with Bellamy and then there was this intense, unbearable pain in my head. But that's not the worst part cuz every time my head hurt, my vision changed. It was like everything became clearer and I could see things that I didn't even know were there. I could see your heartbeat, your fear, your worry just as clearly as I can the color of your eyes and then it was gone."

"How is that a bad thing?" Bellamy asked fascinated by the idea of being able to see all of that. 

"That's not the bad part, that came with the memory. I'm not sure but I think I ripped a Grounder's throat out with my teeth and I liked it. The rush, the feeling of watching them die and the taste of their blood in my mouth was intoxicating. It terrified, terrifies me because I wanted more, I needed more."

Both Clarke and Bellamy are speechless. They're not sure how to deal with what they were just told. Murphy focuses on the ground and never looks up as he speaks again. 

"You should lock me up. It's the only way to keep everyone safe. At least until...just lock me up."

"No! I won't do it." Bellamy protests.

"But Bellamy its..."

"I said no!"

Clarke pulls Bellamy into a corner away from Murphy so they could talk. Murphy knew Clarke was agreeing with him and arguing to lock him up too but what he didn't get was why Bellamy was against it. 

"I'm not locking him up. Whatever happens, I'll take responsibility but I'm not locking him up like some rabid animal. He's a person Clarke and maybe if we would of treated him like that from the beginning this wouldn't of happened to him."

"Is that why you're doing this Bellamy? Do you feel guilty for what's happened to him?"

"Yes, no, maybe. I don't know. All I know is that I've looked into his eyes, both versions and he's scared. He'd never admit it but locking him up is the worst thing we could do for him right now. All's I'm asking for is a little time and if we still don't know how to help him, then we'll lock him up but not before."

"Fine, but if he kills someone, it's on you."

"Fair enough."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cage is tired of waiting and Murphy senses something's coming.

As Clarke turns to leave the drop ship, Octavia returns with a book of some kind. 

"Lincoln said this is the best he could do but what's happening to Murphy is nothing his people have done to him."

Clarke takes the book, thanks Octavia and explains things to Bellamy as Octavia leaves. He's not happy about Clarke sending her out to find Lincoln but if the book can help them in any way, he figures it was worth it. 

The book talked about how a few Grounders had exhibited animal like tendencies and blackouts but before they got out of control, they were put out of their misery. It seems they thought something called the Mountain Men were the ones that caused the behavior but had no proof.

"So once they got where we are, they killed them instead of helping them. Which means they don't know anymore than we do."

"And that I'm screwed." Murphy chimes in. 

"We're not them and we'll figure this out."

"You keep saying that yet you have no idea what you're doing. What happens if the next time I blackout, I kill you? How are you gonna help me then, huh?"

"You won't kill me, Murphy."

"How do you know?"

"Because you would have done so already."

"I hope you're right, Bellamy because I'm not so sure."

Bellamy and Clarke left the drop ship leaving Murphy alone in his hammock. Meanwhile in Mt. Weather, Cage had decided it was time for Plan B because he was tired of waiting. 

"Implement Plan B."

"What are you doing? You can't do this Cage. You're going to ruin..."

"Enough doctor! This is my project, remember and I'm doing what I want, so shut up and enjoy the show."

"Cage, this is wrong! He's not ready for this." Dr. Tsing protested. 

"Have faith doctor. I think he'll surprise you. Release the Reapers and instruct them to kill everyone."

"Cage, no!"

"Don't! Tell me. What. To do! I'm in charge here, not you. Now release the Reapers!"

Back in the drop ship, Murphy is half asleep in the hammock when he sits straight up, takes a deep breath, looks around and takes off running out of the drop ship towards the wall. Bellamy turns just in time to see Murphy scale the wall in 3 steps and knowing something's up, he follows him. 

"What is it, Murphy? What's coming? What do you see?"

"I don't know. Something's coming, I can feel it but I don't know what."

"Try focusing on one thing, one sense. See if you can smell anything."

"How?"

"Concentrate on what doesn't smell right."

"It's Earth Bellamy, nothing smells right."

"Okay then concentrate on what's different or new. Find the smell that doesn't fit and then focus on the sound to try finding the one that doesn't fit. Use your senses one at a time to figure out what's out there."

"What if I can't."

"Just try."

Murphy sighs and focuses his attention on the woods in front of him. He tries doing what Bellamy had suggested but he couldn't concentrate. There was too much noise and commotion in the camp for him to focus. Bellamy could see the frustration building and placed a hand on Murphy's shoulder for reassurance. 

"You can do this Murphy. Think of it as tunnel vision when you're in a fight or you're angry. Use your anger to help you focus."

Murphy tensed at his touch but as he looked into Bellamy's dark eyes and saw something he hadn't seen since before his hanging, he relaxed. As his frustration with the chatter behind him grew, he channeled it into concentrating harder and managed to find two distinct smells that definitely weren't there before. 

They were getting closer but he couldn't place them and knew they weren't Grounders so he focused on listening. Maybe there was something he could hear that would give him a clue as to what was coming. 

Suddenly there's this high pitched buzzing tone sound that rings out so loud that Murphy grabs his head and drops to his knees, screaming in pain. Bellamy is by his side trying to figure out what happened.

"Is it your sight, again? Is it changing like before?" Bellamy asks, slightly worried. 

"No. No, it's not my eyes, it's my ears."

"What happened? What did you hear?"

"I could smell 2 different smells and they're getting closer but I couldn't tell what they were so I focused on listening. Then there was this loud, high pitched sound and it...It..."

"Brought you to your knees. You're okay now though, right?"

"I think so."

Murphy pulls his hands away from his ears and stands back up, determined to try again but when he does Bellamy notices there's some blood dripping from his ear. 

"You sure you're okay? Maybe you should take a break. I can prepare everyone for what's coming and you..."

"You can't prepare people to fight what they don't know. If I can figure out what it is or how long before it'll be here, more of us will live."

"Murphy you're..."

"I'm fine Bellamy. Really I am. Just warn the others something's coming and I'll let you know more as I find it out."

"Okay, just be careful." Bellamy says with a sigh and just a hint of concern.

"Careful Bellamy, people will start to think you actually care about me."

"Well we can't have that now can we?" Bellamy says with a smile as he leaves the wall to warn the camp. 

Murphy turns back to focus on the woods again as a small smile spreads across his face at the thought of Bellamy Blake possibly caring about him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy does good.

While Bellamy runs around the camp trying to get everyone ready for whatever is coming, Murphy sees movement out the corner of his eye and focuses on it, somehow changing his vision in the process. As everything becomes clearer, two figures come into focus. 

They appear to be Grounders in the way they dress but their movements and smell are not the same as Grounders.They're talking to each other and Murphy decides to risk listening to figure out what they're saying. However they are speaking another language and he doesn't understand it but he recognizes it from the Grounder prison camp he was tortured in. 

A minute later Bellamy is scaling the wall and before he can even ask Murphy stops him by putting a hand out indicating he needed to wait, which he did. When he was finished, he gave Bellamy the report he knew he was looking for. 

"There's at least 10 that I can see and possibly more hidden farther out.They should be here just before night fall."

"Is it Grounders?"

"No, it's something else. They talk and dress like them but they don't smell or move like them."

"Okay, I'll put my best shooters on the wall and instruct them not to fire unless they see something. If we can hold them with the wall we won't have to worry about them getting in. Keep watch and let me know if anything changes, okay?"

"Will do. Oh and Bellamy? These things, people or whatever they are, there's something almost animal like about their movements and if they make it past the wall, it'll be a blood bath."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. And Murphy? Good job."

He nods and continues scanning the woods as Bellamy leaves the wall to gather his best shooters. When he gets down Clarke is waiting for him. 

"You sure he's right about this, Bellamy? I mean the Grounders are one thing but something else, we should leave. At least then we'll survive."

"And go where Clarke? We have no where else to go. Besides by the time we pack and get everyone ready they'll be here so it won't matter. We have to fight, that's how we survive."

"Then you better hope that wall holds because otherwise we're dead."

"It'll hold and we'll be fine."

Clarke leaves but Bellamy can tell she's not convinced and frankly neither is he. In Mt. Weather Cage seems pleased with his decision. 

"You see doctor, I told you everything would be fine. He seems to be controlling it quite well."

"Now but when the battle starts is what I'm worried about. I fear that all control will be lost when he's fighting."

"Can't we move to stage 2 since he's in control?"

"No because it's not total control and he'll be able to fight it more. He has to be in complete control before we can control him."

"So we see how he does in battle and go from there."

"What about the guy from the cliff? He seems to almost be an anchor for him. A way to stay in touch with his humanity."

"We'll see what happens in the battle and if need be, we remove him from the equation."

"What if that causes undesired consequences? If he has a connection to him, his death could derail the whole thing."

"Then we'll make sure he kills him."

"Cage..."

"Trust me doctor, everything's gonna be fine. I'll come back before the Reapers hit the camp."

Cage leaves but Dr. Tsing isn't convinced that things are going to be fine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy and Miller have a problem with each other and the Reaper attack begins.

As the sun began to get lower in the sky, Murphy could feel the tension building in camp as well as smell everyone's fear. It was overwhelming and driving him crazy. He needed to get away but couldn't, not when the attack was so close and Bellamy was counting on his help. Murphy could see them moving closer to camp and knew if he had a gun, he could eliminate at least 4 of them before they even reached the wall. 

"You should give me your gun since you're too scared to actually use it." Murphy says to Miller without taking his eyes off the woods. 

"Yeah like that'll happen. And who the fuck you calling scared?" Miller snaps back. 

"Obviously you since you reek of it. Not to mention the gun shakes slightly in your hands and your palms are sweaty."

"And you think that merits handing my gun over to a murderer?"

"At least a murderer knows how to kill someone without fear or hesitation. Tell me Miller, if I'd have actually smothered that kid would you have pissed your pants right there or waited until..."

Miller takes a swing at Murphy only to have him grab his hand before it makes contact and pushes him away without taking his eyes off the woods. Miller comes at him again and again he's pushed away before making contact. When Miller once again comes at him, Murphy sighs, grabs Miller's fist twisting his arm back causing him to scream out and fall to his knees as Murphy finally turns to him and says

"You come at me again and I'll show you real fear when I rip your fucking throat out."

He lets Miller go with a shove and returns to what he was doing. He smirks as he can smell Miller's fear become a mixture of anger and worry with just a hint of fear. Bellamy had been watching the scene closely and when he sees Miller getting ready to charge Murphy, he speaks.

"Is there a problem, Miller?"

"Hell yeah there's a problem. This fucking psycho is threatening me and wants me to hand over my gun."

"Then don't give him a reason to threaten you. If his presence is such an issue for you, then give him your damn gun and get the hell off the wall cuz I need people who will shoot instead of pissing themselves when whatever's out there scales the fucking wall. Got it?!"

Murphy couldn't help but chuckle a little at Bellamy's response or the disappointment and defeat in Miller's voice when he answers him. 

"Yeah, I got it but how do we know he's telling the truth? What if there's nothing out there and he's just working us all up for noth..."

Murphy suddenly shoves Miller out of the way as a blade of some kind comes flying over the wall and lands at Bellamy's feet. Miller looks down in horror as he realizes that if Murphy hadn't pushed him, the blade would have killed him. 

"How's that for nothing?" Murphy says turning his attention back to the woods. 

"How close?" Bellamy asks from below. 

"It's a scout but the others aren't far. It won't be long now, 20 or 30 minutes at best."

Bellamy and Clarke start barking orders and getting those not equipped to fight into the drop ship while those on the wall prepared to shoot. 

Miller mumbles a "Thanks" as he gets into position beside Murphy. 

"Try not to miss or shoot me." 

Is all Murphy says in response causing Miller to shake his head. He wasn't even sure why he'd been expecting Murphy to say you're welcome or be polite in any way since it was Murphy after all. 

As the last rays of sunshine fall from the sky, gunfire erupts on the wall. Bellamy had opted to stay off the wall to provide more protection in the camp but as two of his shooters fall, he starts reconsidering it and is about to scale the wall to help when one of the things makes it up the wall.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with the Reapers begins.

Bellamy watches as the thing cuts down another one of his shooters and before he can react, a shot rings out from behind him, killing it. He turns to see Clarke with a gun in her hands. He starts to say something but his attention is drawn to the wall when he hears yelling as more scale the wall. He looks up and sees Murphy covered in blood, killing all that get in his way. 

"How many more?" Bellamy yells. 

"Not sure! I can't..."

Murphy is pulled off the wall from behind mid sentence and Bellamy panics a little because he's on the outside all alone. He takes off running towards the wall but stops when one of them jumps down in front of him. At this point the wall is defenseless because it's overrun and everyone is in camp fighting. Bellamy manages to kill the one in front of him with the help of Clarke and Octavia and then orders them both into the drop ship.

"No! I'm not leaving you." Octavia protests. 

"O just go. You'll be safe there. Please?"

"No Bell! I'm not..."

"Clarke, take her to the drop ship and then close the door. I'll let you know when it's safe to open it."

"Bellamy you can't do this alone." Clarke protests.

"I won't be and we don't have time to argue so just do what I say!"

They both continue to protest as Bellamy ignores them and orders Miller and Finn to get them inside and close the door. They do as he says and he breathes a sigh of relief as he hears the drop ship door close but it's soon replaced with fear as he hears a low growl coming from outside the wall. 

He can also hear screaming and the sound of flesh being torn or ripped. As he stands there looking at the empty wall, he notices he's all alone and prays that Murphy's still alive or he's screwed. He hears a twig snapping behind him and turns just as a fist connects with his face, knocking him backwards. He raises his gun but it's knocked out of his grip by another one as the one who punched him chomps down on his arm. 

He screams in pain and manages to get it to let go before he falls to the ground with the two things standing over him.The one is about to kill him but it's attention switches as something pulls the other away from behind. All he can hear is screaming, growling and then silence but can't see what's happening because the other one is blocking his vision. 

He moves to try and see which draws it's attention back to him. It bends down close to his face and says something in a language Bellamy doesn't understand which prompts him to spit in its face and say

"Fuck you!"

Which in hindsight wasn't a good idea because the thing's fist connects with his face again but as it gets ready to hit him once more, Bellamy feels something wet and warm splatter on his face. He opens his eyes in time to see it fall to the ground dead to reveal Murphy standing behind it with a bloody knife in his hand. Murphy looks at him, cocking his head to the side like a curious animal and although Bellamy doesn't move, he stares into Murphy's animal eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy deals with a very animal like Murphy and some truths are told.

Murphy suddenly turns his head, focusing on the movement of one of the kids that's still alive and when he crouched down into a position getting ready to pounce, Bellamy moves to switch his focus to him instead of the kid causing Murphy to drop down over top of him and begin sniffing him. 

When the kid moves again and groans, Murphy's focus switches towards him causing Bellamy to try to figure something out to stop him from killing the kid. He notices a scratch running down Murphy's cheek and reaches up to touch it which snaps his attention back to Bellamy. 

As a small growl escapes Murphy's lips, Bellamy freezes with his hand hovering in the air beside Murphy's face. Murphy sniffs his hand before taking his nose and nuzzling it and Bellamy relaxes some. He then cautiously runs his hand up through Murphy's hair, petting him like one would a dog. 

It seems to calm him enough that when the kid moves again, he pays no attention to him and even leans into Bellamy's touch, closing his eyes in the process. When he opens them, they're normal again and before Bellamy can ask if he's okay, Murphy speaks. 

"You can stop petting me now, I'm fine."

Bellamy drops his hand and looks at him curiously as he continues talking. 

"I guess I really am your guard dog now, huh?"

"Does that mean you remember what happened?"

"Some of it's fuzzy but I remember more than I want to. Where's Clarke? You're gonna need her to look at that arm and him." Murphy says motioning towards the kid. 

Murphy helps Bellamy up and they head to the drop ship where he starts banging on the door. 

"Clarke open up, it's me. They're gone and all's clear but we got some injured out here that need your help."

He turns to Murphy and in a low whispers asks "They are gone right?"

He nods yes as the drop ship door opens. At Mt. Weather Cage seems to be satisfied with the results. 

"How's that for progress, doctor? I think we can safely say Plan B was a success, don't you?"

"It appears so but his behavior with the one from the cliff is odd."

"Yes, there seems to be a fairly deep connection between them. Can we proceed to stage 2 yet? Is he ready for that?"

"Almost. I believe the key lies in that boy. Under his guidance and reassurance, he's close to total control but I fear the longer he's with him, the deeper the connection will be and the harder he'll be to control."

"But stage 2 is supposed to remedy that, correct?"

"In theory yes, but we've never gotten this far before nor have we encountered a connection like theirs. It could jeopardize everything we've worked for."

"So let's remove him from the equation and he'll no longer be a factor."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"He has a sister, right? We use her to draw him out and then we take him instead."

"He'll follow and search for him."

"Of course he will and when he gets here, we use stage 2 to make him kill him. It'll be the ultimate test to see if there's any humanity left in him and once he kills him, hell be our prefect weapon against the savages."

"If he kills him."

"For your sake doctor, you better hope he does."

Once Cage leaves Dr. Tsing begins to panic and decides to implement her own Plan B to save her ass.

After Clarke finishes with Bellamy's arm, he follows Murphy out of the drop ship. 

"How's the arm?"

"Fine. What the hell were they?"

"I don't know but they were definitely more animal than man. Luckily I was more animal than them."

"When you fell off the wall, I thought you were a goner but I'm glad you weren't. Exactly how much do you remember?"

"It's mostly bits and pieces here and there but I remember everything that happened with you. I remember wanting to kill that kid and you stopping me."

"You did good Murphy."

"How many did we lose?" He asks ignoring Bellamy's praise. 

"At least 6 and there's another 4 that are badly injured. Most were able to make it into the drop ship thanks to you. If it hadn't been for you..."

"Stop. Just stop with all the praise and gratitude cuz I don't deserve it, Bellamy. I'm not a hero. I'm a killer and a monster."

"You're not a monster, Murphy. A killer yes but not a monster."

"That's easy for you to say, Blake. We can't all be as perfect and noble as you."

"I'm far from noble and I'm damn sure not prefect. I've done some things that may surprise you and most stemmed from the reason I was on the drop ship to begin with."

"I can hear heartbeats, smell fear and see things that are miles away. There's not much that can surprise me anymore."

"I shot Jaha to get on the drop ship with O, destroyed Raven's radio causing the death of 300 innocent people on the Ark which then caused us to launch flares that destroyed a Grounder village and started the war between us. Not to mention everything I did to you and the consequences that came from that."

"Wow. Impressive but you've never ripped into someone's neck with your teeth and liked it."

"No but I killed Dax by stabbing him in the neck with a bullet."

"But you felt bad, right? I bet the thought of all you've done, makes you sick to your stomach, doesn't it?"

"Yeah but..."

Murphy stops walking and turns to face Bellamy, making sure no one is close enough to hear them and says. 

"I killed Connor. I smothered him with a wet rag and it felt good. I felt relief and justice. I'm not sorry and I'd do it again without hesitation. That's why I'm a monster and that's the difference between you and me."

He turns to walk away but is stopped by Bellamy's hand on his shoulder. 

"Where are you going?"

"I just told you I killed Connor and I'd do it again, I'm not stupid Bellamy, I know I can't stay here."

"You're staying and after we figure all this shit out that's going on with you, we'll talk about Connor but until then as far as I or anyone else knows the fever killed him."

"Why? Why are you so adamant in defending me now?"

"I don't know. I...maybe I feel guilty about what happened to you or maybe since all this shit started I've felt like we have some kind of connection and I can't shake it."

"I know the feeling and I hate it. I want it to stop but instead it's like it keeps getting..."

"Stronger." Both say in unison as they look at each other. 

"Why does it always have to fucking be you? The universe just loves to always screw me over and it seems there's no better way to do that then attach me in some way, shape or form to you. Fuck Bellamy! Why can't you just leave me alone? Why are you always there?"

"Do you think I like being attached to you either, Murphy? Out of everyone in this camp you are the most difficult, stubborn and annoyingly sarcastic asshole I've ever met and I worked for Kane. But for some reason I always wind up with you one way or another so you're not the only one that the universe screws over."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy and Bellamy get some supplies for Clarke.

Before Murphy and Bellamy's argument gets anymore heated, Octavia comes running towards them yelling Bellamy's name. 

"Clarke needs you, now."

Murphy watches as before she even finishes Bellamy is already headed towards the drop ship with no questions or hesitation and wonders what it'd be like to have someone be that way with him. He's about to head to his tent, at least what he hopes is still his tent when he hears Bellamy yell his name. 

"Clarke needs a few supplies and you're coming with me to get them for her."

"Why me? Can't Finn or Miller go?" He asks obviously annoyed. 

"Probably but you can see if something's coming and they can't so you're coming."

"Why do I feel like I have no say in this matter?"

"Because you don't. Now let's go, Clarke needs the supplies as soon as possible."

"Do you even know what we're looking for?"

"Yes, now let's go."

"What, no gun?" 

"You rip people apart with your teeth, do you really need a gun?"

"Probably not but it'd be nice to know it's there just in case."

"You'll be fine, just quit whining and let's go."

Murphy reluctantly follows Bellamy out the gate and into the woods. A few hours later, they had everything Clarke asked for except the red seaweed. They were at the river Octavia was bitten where Clarke said it should be but it was no where to be seen and it was getting dark. 

"It's getting dark, we should head back."

"We have to find this seaweed."

"We can look in the morning. We won't have the light for much longer right..."

"Wait I see it." Bellamy said cutting Murphy off.

Bellamy takes off into the water after the seaweed that Murphy now sees in middle of the river. As Bellamy makes his way back to the water bank Murphy smells something. 

"Bellamy freeze! Don't move, something's in the water. 

"What? Where? Can you see it?"

"Just shut up and don't move."

Bellamy did as he was instructed but couldn't hide the fact that he was worried. What if this is the same thing that got Octavia or what if it was something worse. He didn't have too much time to think about it because Murphy's eyes narrowed and when Bellamy focused on his peripheral vision he saw something coming.

"Don't move! Stay perfectly still and try containing your fear, I can smell it."

Bellamy was about to say something when he felt something swim past the back of his legs and he began to panic. He looked at Murphy and as his eyes widened, Bellamy braced himself for the inevitable blow that was coming. He threw the seaweed onto the river bank as he was knocked off his feet by whatever was in the water. 

When he comes back up, Murphy is no where in sight and he decides to make a run for the bank but doesn't make it. The thing latches onto his side, pulling him under and wrapping itself around his waist. As the pain in his side increases and the water around him turns red, he waits for the end. However it never comes and instead he finds himself on the ground with Murphy on top of him. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy helps Bellamy after the river attack and something strange happens.

Bellamy tries to sit up but Murphy holds him down and he's surprised at his strength. He tries to roll on his side but stops when a sharp pain shoots through him. 

"Stop moving!" Murphy snaps and Bellamy swears there's a touch of panic in his tone. 

"That bad, huh?"

"You just had to get that seaweed, didn't you?"

"Shut up and help me back to camp."

"We won't make it before it gets too dark. We'll have to find a place to sleep."

"Well then help me there."

"You keep talking to me like that and I'll throw your ass back in that damn river."

"No you won't cuz if you were you would have done it already."

Murphy sighs, grabs the bag with Clarke's supplies, Bellamy's gun and Bellamy. They take it slow because of the pain in Bellamy's side but Murphy never once says a word about it which he's thankful for. Bellamy gets slower and soon realizes that the only reason he's still standing is because of Murphy who's supporting all of his weight. 

"Put me down, Murphy. We need to stop. You can't keep carrying me and I can't keep going."

"We're almost at camp. It's just a little further. We can make it and I'm fine."

"No we can't and we both know camp isn't this close. I can't go any farther."

Bellamy slumps down and Murphy follows him to the ground, propping him up against a tree. He watches as Murphy starts a fire and even manages to find some food which he gives to him after he cooks it. When he looks at Murphy questioningly, he simply says

"I'm not hungry."

He doesn't question him further about it because he can no longer keep his eyes open and he knows it's from blood loss. He begins to say something but all that comes out is "Murph" before he closes his eyes and his head drops. 

"Shit!" Murphy curses as he rushes over to Bellamy to keep him awake. 

He makes Bellamy sit up so he can get his jacket off and get a better look at his injuries. When Murphy's facial expression turns grim as he lifts up Bellamy's shirt,he knows it's bad. 

"How long do I have?"

"You don't reek of death yet if that's what you're asking."

"We need Clarke."

"I know but..."

Murphy's whole demeanor instantly changes as noises coming from the woods surround them that are getting closer. Bellamy watches Murphy stand over him and scan the woods. Soon growls are heard coming from both their left and their right as the animals stalk closer to them which causes a low and menacing growl from Murphy. Bellamy should be terrified but he's not and he isn't exactly sure why. 

Two wolves suddenly come into view, one on either side. Murphy studies them both for a bit before focusing his attention on the one to their right. Bellamy views the scene before him in shock and awe as Murphy who continues to growl, makes eye contact with the wolf and doesn't break it. 

It felt like hours but Bellamy knew they had only been staring for minutes when the strangest thing happened, both wolves sit and the one on the right even laid down, looking up at Murphy. Murphy stops growling, reaches over and scratches it behind the ear before they both run back into the woods.

"What the hell was that? How did you...?"

"I'll explain later but right now we need to get you to Clarke. Can you walk?"

"I think so."

He begins to stand only to be hauled up to his feet by Murphy, who practically carries him. After a while Bellamy starts to feel weak and hopes it's not much further. 

"How much longer?" Bellamy asks in a pained voice. 

"Not much...shit! Come on Bellamy, we're literally right there." Murphy says as he feels Bellamy slump again and all of his weight is on Murphy. 

"I...I can't...can't, Murphy."

"Son of a bitch!" He curses as Bellamy finally falls unconscious. 

Murphy throws Bellamy over his shoulder like a rag doll and takes off running. It isn't long until the wall comes into view and he picks up the pace. He stops a few feet from the wall, far enough that he's unseen by those on the wall but close enough that he can, if he positions himself right clear it with a jump. He adjusts the bag on his back, backs up to get a running start and jumps the wall.

He lands just inside the wall and had at least 3 guns on him. 

"Murphy?" Miller questions. 

"Clarke in the drop ship?" 

Miller nods and before he can ask why, Murphy is sprinting to the drop ship with Bellamy still over his shoulder. 

"Clarke!"

She turns at the sound of his voice and is about to cuss him out when she notices Bellamy hanging off his shoulder. 

"Put him there and tell me exactly what happened."

Murphy lays him on the make shift bed and tells Clarke everything that happened, including what Bellamy didn't know yet. Clarke barks orders at him which he follows without argument. She managed to stop the bleeding and was hopeful that he'd live. Clarke is about to leave to finally get some sleep when she notices Murphy's bleeding. 

"You're hurt?"

"It's fine. It's nothing serious."

"Nothing serious down here can mean death, so let me look at it."

He sighs but lifts up his shirt so she can inspect the cut. It didn't take her long to bandage it up and give him the all clear. 

"Told you it wasn't bad."

She stands like she's going to leave as he focuses his attention on Bellamy but she doesn't and stares at him instead. 

"What?" He asks when he can no longer deal with her looking at him. 

"You saved his life, you know? If you hadn't gotten him here when you did, he'd be dead."

"He had a while yet. The stench of death wasn't strong so he had a few more hours at least."

"Do you realize how disturbing that sounds? But still if you hadn't...thanks."

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for him."

"Whatever's happening to you, I'm glad it's happening cuz you may not believe it but you're better because of it."

"No I'm not, I'm just a better killer because of it."

"Bellamy doesn't think so."

"Bellamy's an idiot who doesn't know how to walk away."

"He sees something in you that he thinks is worth it so you must be doing something right and you haven't killed him yet, so you can't be that bad."

"Give it time."

"Goodnight Murphy." Clarke says shaking her head as she leaves Murphy sitting beside Bellamy's bed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cage and Dr. Tsing find themselves in uncharted waters and Bellamy learns what happened in the water.

"What the hell was...? Did he just do what I think he did? Is he supposed to be able to do that?"

"Hell if I know. We're in unknown territory right now, Cage. I'm not sure if it's normal or not. We're already farther than we've ever gotten before so I don't know."

"Well that's just great doctor. I want him here now! Get a team ready to go in there and get him." Cage states obviously annoyed. 

"And do what exactly?" Dr. Tsing questioned. 

"We take that kid, what's his name? Bellamy? If we take him he'll follow us here to get him back."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"We sneak in and take him. How many Reapers did we send?"

"About 20 or so and those kids killed at least 8 of them." Cage's head of security, Emerson answered. 

"And he killed the rest, right?"

"Exactly, which means if you send people in there after Bellamy, he'll kill them before they can get close enough to take him."

Realizing Dr. Tsing had a point, he sighed and said "Okay, I want a team of 15 armed with trank darts to get ready to head out. Instruct them not to kill the kids. My father wasn't happy about the Reaper attack and I had to convince him we had nothing to do with it, so we use gas and tranks."

Emerson nods but as he begins to leave to carry out Cage's orders, Dr. Tsing speaks. 

"Those kids are gonna fight, especially those two."

"Then we use the sister as bait to draw him out. Emerson, I want you to capture his sister, hold her at gun point and then give him the ultimatum of him or his sister. He'll obviously choose to save her but I don't want her hurt, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." He says as he leaves to get a team ready to go. 

"You better be right about this."

"Trust me, when it comes down to it, he'll always choose his sister."

At camp Bellamy slowly opens his eyes and takes in his surroundings. The first thing he notices is Murphy asleep with his head on the bed next to his leg. He tries to sit up but feels a sharp pain and groans, waking Murphy. 

"Easy. Lay back down before you bust your stitches."

He looks down and sees a bloody bandage all the way across his stomach. He knows why his side is bloody but has no clue as to why the rest is, so he asks. 

"What the hell did that thing do to me?"

"Apparently after it bites and latches onto you, it wraps around you and squeezes. However when it does these claw things come out and as it squeezes, they cut into you, sawing you in half. Luckily it only got as far as the claws coming out before I got it to let go."

"How did you...? That's why I didn't see you when I first came up, you were already in the water, weren't you? What did you do to it?"

"Remember when I said I wasn't hungry? Well there was a reason for that."

"You ate it? The whole thing?"

"Not exactly. I took a big enough chunk out of it to kill it, though."

"What did it taste like? Was it good?"

"Seriously? I just told you I ripped a chunk out of a giant river snake thing and all you wanna know is how it tastes?"

"Well yeah, I mean honestly at this point you ripping a chunk out of something is kind of normal, so how'd it taste?"

"God, how fucked up are our lives now that that's normal? Fucking Earth, man. And you should know how it tastes cuz it's what you ate at the fire afterwards. So was it good?"

"It wasn't bad. A lot better than those tough ass panthers. So are you gonna explain to me what happened with those wolves?"

Murphy was about to answer when Clarke and Octavia come into the drop ship. As soon as Octavia sees Bellamy is awake, she runs to him, embracing him in a hug that causes him to groan slightly and her to back away. 

"Sorry, I'm just glad you're okay."

"It's fine, just not so hard next time." He says with a smile. 

"I need to change your bandages."

"Well hello to you too Clarke." Bellamy interrupts her but she ignores him and keeps talking.

"Octavia, can you grab me some of Monty's shine and water? Murphy, can you bring me the seaweed tea and that purple flower?"

They both nod and do what she asks as she unwraps Bellamy's side and stomach.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke lectures Bellamy and Murphy about safety.

While Clarke is checking Bellamy's wounds she lectures him about taking unnecessary risks and that he's no good to anyone dead. 

"Are you done?" He says with a sigh. 

"She lectured me too and I'm the one that saved your sorry ass." Murphy chimes in. 

"Well I wouldn't have to lecture the two of you if you'd be more careful. We need you, both of you." Clarke pauses and looks directly at Murphy before continuing.  
"Even if you don't want to believe it, we do."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say, Princess."

Clarke sighs, shaking her head as she re-wraps Bellamy's wounds and Murphy leaves the drop ship. 

"Murphy wait. Where are you going?" Bellamy asks, stopping him at the door. 

"You're awake now so I'm gonna take my watch on the wall in case more of those things or Grounders decide to attack us. It's easier for me to smell them coming if I'm out in the open air."

"Be careful."

"You keep saying that to me Blake and I may actually start to believe you care."

"Never but would it be so bad if I did?"

"Careful Bellamy, I'm a psycho killer, remember? Wouldn't want to get to close."

"Says the guy who slept beside me all night while I was unconscious."

"Maybe I'm just gaining your trust so it'll be easier to go in for the kill later." Murphy says with a smile that causes Bellamy to worry that he's being completely honest. 

"You're joking, right? Murphy? Murphy, tell me you're joking. Dammit Murphy, answer me!"

Bellamy continues to yell as Murphy continues to ignore him and take his place on the wall. When it's obvious that he's not gonna answer him or come back, Bellamy turns to Clarke.

"He's joking, right? Clarke please tell me he's joking. He has to be, right? 

"Clarke as funny as watching my brother panicking is, I think you should tell him what happened." Octavia says.

"I guess so. Besides he'll probably bust the stitches trying to go after him when he's not even ready to sit up yet."

"Quit lecturing me and tell me what happened!"

"So demanding, stubborn and rude. No wonder Murphy wants you dead."

Clarke was obviously joking about that last part but Bellamy didn't get the memo and was still panicking about what Murphy had said. 

"Jeez Bell, would you relax and breath. She was kidding. Clarke please tell him before I smack him."

Clarke chuckles a bit as she nods and washes her hands before telling Bellamy what happened when he was brought back unconscious. 

"You remember those stories from the Ark about how sometimes an animal can bound so deeply with its owner that when something happens to them, it stays with them and won't let anyone near them? Well that's how he was with you. It was very strange but also kind of cute and sweet at the same time."

"There was a time when Murphy wanted you dead but I think that time has passed now. In fact I'd even go as far as saying he feels some sort of affection towards you. But that just me."

"So you think he was joking and he doesn't want me dead."

"Just don't try and take his food, he might bite your hand off."

"Octavia!"

"Oh come on, Clarke, it's funny cause it's true."

"It's still mean."

"What do I know, I was raised under the floor, remember?" She replies with a smile as she leaves. 

"You Blakes really do have a chip on your shoulders, don't you?" Clarke says turning her attention back to Bellamy. 

"When can I get up?" He asks ignoring what she'd just said. 

"Another days rest and you should be able to move but not too much activity or you'll bust..."

"Another day? Seriously? C'mon Clarke, I got things to do. This camp..."

"This camp will be fine without you for another day. Miller is handling things and Murphy is keeping watch for any attacks, so quit your bitching."

Bellamy wasn't at all happy about having to stay in the drop ship another day but he knew Miller and Murphy could handle things and he trusted them. Holy shit did he just say he trusted Murphy? When did that happen? He's torn from his thoughts when he realizes Clarke is looking at him. 

"What?"

"Everything will be fine so get some rest, it'll help with the healing. Okay?"

He nods as she leaves with a smile, hoping he didn't find out that they still needed food because he didn't need to worry about that, he needed to heal.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy and Miller have a moment.

Murphy stands on the wall scanning the woods for movements while Miller, who's beside him, stares at him. He tries to ignore it but Miller keeps clearing his throat like he wants to say something but never does and it's driving him crazy. When he's finally had enough, he speaks. 

"Whatever you want to ask me, go ahead and fucking do it cuz if you clear your throat one more time, I'm ripping it out."

Miller hesitates and Murphy sighs, turning to face him. 

"Quit being such a scared little bitch and open your damn mouth!"

Miller's fear is replaced by anger and Murphy smiles as he clenches his fist, knowing he wants to hit him. Murphy just looks him in the eyes, unflinching and causes his eyes to flash to animal for just a second before they return to normal.

"Don't do that! Shit Murphy! Do you have any idea how freaky that shit is?"

He simply smiles as Miller continues talking.

"When you were fighting those things, you...you were...are you becoming one of them?"

"Truthfully I don't know what I'm becoming. I don't even know if I could be considered human or not."

"Well Clarke and Bellamy seem to think there's still something human left and I know that if it wasn't for you Bellamy would be dead but you're still scary as hell sometimes."

"I know."

Suddenly Murphy's eyes change and his head snaps to scan the woods causing Miller to get his gun ready focusing on the woods as well. 

"Is it Grounders or those things again?" Miller asks. 

"Neither. It's something else." He replies without taking his eyes off the woods. 

"What kind of something else is...?"

"Shut up so I can focus!" Murphy snaps through clenched teeth. 

Miller does as he's told until he sees movement to his left. 

"Movement on the left!" He shouts as everyone on the wall trains their guns in that direction. 

As the source of the movement comes into view, they see it's an animal but before anyone can shoot it, Murphy stops them. 

"What are you doing? We need food and that's food." Miller questions slightly confused. 

"Get Finn and meet me outside the gate." He orders ignoring Miller's question. 

"What? Why?"

"Would you quit questioning me and just do it! Besides I'll protect you if you're scared."

Miller huffed and yelled at someone to get Finn and meet him at the gate as Murphy jumped off the wall, heading towards the animal. When he's close enough, the animal walks up to him, sits at his feet and looks up at him. He reaches down, scratching the animal behind it's ear like it's a pet when suddenly it stands, ready to attack as Finn and Miller approach but Murphy puts a hand on its back calming it. 

"What the hell are we doing out here Murphy and why the hell can't we kill that?" Miller says pointing at the animal at Murphy's side. 

"Because he's just brought us food. Now quit bitching and moaning and come on."

They reluctantly follow Murphy, keeping a close eye on both him and the animal because they don't really trust either one. Not to mention the fact that it appears the animal is the one leading the way. They soon reach a clearing where they see two more like the one with Murphy. Miller starts to raise his gun but once again Murphy stops him. 

"Relax, they won't hurt you. Stay calm and stay still, okay?" He says as he casually walks up to the other two animals. 

Finn and Miller watch with rapt fascination as the animals rub up against him as if he were their master and then two more come into the clearing, each dragging an animal of some kind. They lay them at Murphy's feet before heading back into the woods and dragging out more. 

By the time they were finished, there were two boars, a deer, a panther and a pile of what looked like fruit, at Murphy's feet.

"Grab some stuff so we can make something to carry these back to camp."

Both boys nod and get to work, never straying too far from Murphy because of the animals. It took about 20 minutes or so to make something but it wasn't big enough for all of it, so Murphy carries the panther and fruit, that's wrapped in one of their jackets, back to camp. 

Miller and Finn dragged the boars and deer into camp with Murphy and one of the animals close behind but turned when they heard something drop on the ground. Murphy had dropped the panther and was heading through the gate without it. 

"What are you doing?"

"We have enough for now. Besides they've earned a reward for getting all this for us in the first place."

"They didn't do it for us, they did it for you, didn't they?" Finn questions. 

"Wha...why?" Miller asks confused. 

"Don't worry about it. It's an animal thing, you wouldn't understand." Is all Murphy says as he nods to the animal and continues into camp. 

Once the gate closes, the animal drags the panther back onto the woods. As soon as the rest of camp sees the food, they get to work setting up a smoke house as well as skinning and cutting the meat.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy won't stay in bed so Clarke enlists Murphy's help.

Dr. Tsing and one of her med techs have been watching the events between the animals and Murphy on the monitors when the med tech speaks.

"Should we notify Cage about what just happened?"

"No, it's not important."

"Not important? Those wolves have accepted him as their alpha, how is that not important?" She questions. 

"Do you want to live or do you want to continue questioning me? I know you remember what happened to Jones and if you aren't careful you'll join him. Am I clear or do you need further clarification?"

"No ma'am. I understand perfectly and saw nothing."

"Very good. I knew you were a smart girl."

In the drop ship Bellamy can hear the commotion going on outside and tries to get up but before he can even get out of bed Clarke is there to stop him. 

"What's happening out there? Is everything okay? I should be out there." He protests.

"No, you should be resting. Murphy, Finn and Miller brought back some food so lay back down and get some sleep. Everything is fine." She counters but Bellamy isn't giving up. 

"But I should..."

"Don't make me strap you to the bed cause I will or better yet I'll just get Murphy."

Clarke leaves with a smile as Bellamy tries convincing her that he doesn't need a babysitter but she ignores him and returns a few minutes later with Murphy.

"Keep him in bed, would you?" She says as she leaves Bellamy all alone with Murphy. 

"Well isn't this nice. My guard dog is working for the enemy, what a traitor." Bellamy quips.

Murphy could tell by his tone that he hadn't meant it maliciously but he couldn't help flashing back to his hanging or the slight growl that escaped his lips because of Bellamy's words. Once he heard the growl and saw Murphy's face he knew he'd done something wrong and instantly went into damage control. 

"Relax Murphy, I was only joking. You know like you were when you said you'd kill me after gaining my trust." He said a bit shaky. 

"Sorry. Sometimes the growl just comes out without me thinking about it or meaning for it to." 

"Clarke said you, Miller and Finn brought back some food?" Bellamy asked needing to change the subject. 

"Actually we didn't get the food so much as it was given to us or rather given to me."

"Huh? How...? Who gave you food? I'm so confused."

"Obviously. Remember those wolves we saw in the woods? Well I'm kinda their leader now, I guess. At least that's how they see me and as a show of respect they presented me with food. It's weird I know but..."

"Actually it's kinda awesome and explains what happened in the woods. Their alpha bowed, he conceded command to you, making you their new alpha. Murphy you have a pack of fucking radiated super wolves at your command and as weird as it sounds saying it out loud, it's still pretty damn sweet."

"How is it that you're so fucking okay with everything that's happening to me and I'm a fucking basket case? I rip people apart with my teeth and not to mention everything else that I can do. I mean shit Bellamy, I'm basically a fucking animal! I'm a damn monster in the truest sense of the fucking word and there's still this part of me that wants nothing more than to see you bleeding at my feet but for some reason I protect your ass. I just...I just want to be me again instead of this, whatever the hell this is."

"To be honest Murphy, you were kind of an animal to begin with, now you're just more so but you were never a monster. Even now with everything that's happened you're not a monster. Those things that attacked us and the Mountain Men or whatever the hell they're called that did this to you, they're the real monsters. Personally I think you're handling all of this exceptionally well because I know if it were anyone else in this camp, they would have already snapped but you haven't yet."

"My life has always been kind of chaos in one form or another and this shit just adds to it. Although this ranks a bit higher than the others."

"It's amazing you aren't more screwed up than you already are given what you've been through, what I've put you through since we've landed here and I don't even know how things were for you on the Ark."

Murphy lets out a slight chuckle as he runs his hand through his hair before he responds. 

"I'm completely fucked Bellamy, I just hide it really well but it helps if you have someone to back you up and keep you grounded. It somehow makes things easier to deal with. At least that's what I've heard cause I've never actually had someone like that. I thought I did once but he wound up trying to kill me, twice."

"Well he's an idiot who was dealing with some shit if his own and took it out on you when you didn't deserve it. The truth is Murphy, you brought out this side of me I didn't necessarily like and instead of having your back, I chose to cut you out like a cancer. I should of believed you, stopped them, something but I didn't and I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it's a little late for that now."

"Look, I'm not turning my back on you again, okay? I'm gonna help you through this and be by your side every step of the way like I should have been from the start."

"Words don't mean shit Bellamy. All they do is give you false hope and cause pain. Words lie but actions, actions show truth. You can say you've got my back and will be by my side but until you prove it, until you show me that you do, you can take your apology and your words and shove then straight up your ass."

"Fair enough." Is all Bellamy says and when Murphy knows he isn't gonna push the subject any further, he relaxes a bit. 

It isn't long after that that both boys are asleep and Murphy once again has his head beside Bellamy's leg. When he starts to whimper a bit, Bellamy reaches over, scratching him behind the ear and running a hand through his hair until he quiets before going back to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy has a bad dream and Bellamy can't leave it alone.

Clarke walks into the drop ship to check on Bellamy and Murphy before heading to her tent for the night at the exact moment Murphy begins to whimper and smiles as she watches the curiously touching scene unfold. She's soon joined by Octavia and fills her in on what she had just witnessed causing her to say

"Bell always wanted a dog but I'm not sure Murphy is what he had in mind."

"Come on, let's not disturb them."

Octavia nods as her and Clarke head to their respective tents. Murphy wakes up a few minutes later to find Bellamy petting his head and as much as he doesn't mind it, it's still a strange feeling so he moves just out of Bellamy's reach. He soon falls back asleep but it's not as soundly as before. 

It isn't long before he starts dreaming about the Grounder torture, his hanging and his parents but as the memory of his mother's last day replays in his head, it changes. Instead of her lying in a pool of her own vomit, it's a pool of her blood and he's kneeling beside her with a sadistic smile on his face covered in blood with a chunk of her neck in his hands. The door flies open revealing the guard causing him to growl and before the guard can react, he's ripped their throats out too. 

He casually and calmly walks into the bathroom to clean the blood off his face and hands but when he sees his reflection in the mirror, he doesn't recognize it and punches the glass. The pain and seeing his own blood on his hand snaps him back to himself just as he hears noises coming from outside. He turns the corner and is horrified at the scene that is in front of him. 

He pleads with the guard that it wasn't him, that he didn't do this but the evidence is all over him and they aren't buying it. Suddenly the shock batons are out and with each hit he's pleading and begging for them to stop. Bellamy is awakened when he hears Murphy screaming

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault. Please stop. Mother please don't say that. Mother no!"

As he screams the last part Murphy wakes himself up with tears in his eyes to find Bellamy looking at him with pity and concern. Bellamy sits up and reaches to wipe the tears away which causes Murphy to stand up, backing away from him. 

"Don't touch me. Just don't fucking touch me and stop looking at me like that."

"Murphy I..."

"Don't Bellamy. Please...just don't." 

"What happened to your mom? Was she..."

"Stop! Just fucking stop!" Murphy yells but Bellamy wasn't listening.

"What wasn't your fault Murphy? Was it your mother's death?"

"Bellamy you need to stop. You need to stop now." He pleaded. 

However despite his warnings Bellamy continued to push the issue and Murphy could feel his anger building which was causing his control to slip. Murphy turned away from him in an attempt to regain control, unfortunately Bellamy wouldn't shut up. 

"Listen Murphy my mom was floated too, so I know how it feels. I know what..."

Murphy spins around, losing any and all control, eyes completely animal as a terrifyingly feral growl comes out of his mouth and he jumps onto the bed on top of Bellamy. He straddles him, pinning his arms down and brings his face to meet Bellamy's. 

"Don't fucking tell me you know how I feel cause you have no idea what the fuck I'm feeling and you never will!"

Bellamy had never been scared of Murphy before but in that exact moment there was something in his eyes that had him terrified Murphy would rip him apart. Murphy of course sensed it and as he breathed in his fear, the sound that follows is one of satisfaction which freaks Bellamy out even more. 

His increase in fear causes Murphy to begin sniffing him around the face and neck as well as Murphy's satisfaction to grow. Bellamy knew he had to do something but Murphy had his arms pinned and there was no way he could touch his face like before which meant he had to find another way to calm Murphy down. As Murphy continues sniffing around his face Bellamy tries something. 

"Murphy?" He whispers in his ear causing Murphy's head to snap up suddenly and focus on Bellamy's face. 

"Murphy, come back. Please? I need you back." 

Murphy stares at him curiously with his head cocked to the side but never loosens his hold and soon returns to sniffing him like before. As Murphy sniffs up the left side of his face, Bellamy tries something else and hopes it doesn't get him killed. 

When Murphy starts to sniff back down Bellamy's face, he turns his head slightly, running his nose lightly across Murphy's cheek causing him to stop. Bellamy takes it as a sign and not only continues to rub his nose against Murphy's face but his cheek as well. The action causes Murphy to do the same to him, leaning into the contact and loosening his hold on Bellamy's arms just enough that he's able to reach up and run a hand through Murphy's hair. 

This causes Murphy to run his nose up Bellamy's cheek to his nose where he nuzzles Bellamy's nose with his own and as he runs his nose down Bellamy's right side, their lips inadvertently gaze against each others. The brief touch causes something in Bellamy that he can't quite pinpoint but he feels the need to get Murphy off of him. 

When Murphy's ear gets close to Bellamy's mouth again he whispers "Murphy, are you okay? Are you back? Are you, you?"

There's a slight pause before Murphy speaks. 

"As much me as I can be given the circumstances."

"Good. Now would you mind getting the hell off of me?"

"Right. Sorry." Murphy says realizing he's still straddling him. 

Murphy gets off of him but stands at the foot of his bed, eyes trained on the floor avoiding eye contact with Bellamy as he speaks. 

"I'm sorry. Bellamy I..."

"What the hell happened?"

"I...I don't know."

"Murphy look at me. Look at me!" Bellamy says and then waits for Murphy to look at him before continuing. 

"You know what happened. Now talk to me so we can avoid it in the future."

"I told you to stop. All you had to do was listen but you couldn't let it go and you had to keep pushing until you got a response, didn't you?"

"I was just trying to help. You were dreaming about your mother and I just thought..."

"Do us both a favor, stick to the present and leave the past in the past, will you? It'll save us both from anymore awkward situations."

"Do you remember what hap..."

"I remember everything." He says as he leaves the drop ship and Bellamy ending all conversation. 

Bellamy can't help replaying the events in his head nor could he help the smile that appears as he thinks about Murphy's lips gazing his before he settles back down and falls asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mt. Weather begins their attack on the camp.

"What the hell was that?! What the hell just happened and why the fuck hasn't he killed that damn kid yet?! Where's Emerson? Someone get me Emerson now!" Cage yells, furiously as he throws things around the room because Murphy yet again didn't kill Bellamy. 

A few minutes later Emerson enters the room. 

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Is your team ready to go?"

"Yes sir. We're just waiting on the go ahead from you."

"Well you have it, so go. I want that Bellamy kid brought here NOW! Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Emerson says with a salute before leaving to prep his team. 

Less than an hour later they are on their way towards the drop ship camp. Bellamy begins to stir as sunlight shines through the tarp over the drop ship door and finds Murphy. He must have slipped back in after Bellamy had fallen asleep because he's sleeping with his head on the bed at Bellamy's side. He tries to move slowly so he doesn't wake Murphy but when he sits up, Murphy wakes up. 

"I didn't mean to wake you. I wasn't expecting you to come back after what went down earlier." Bellamy says propped up on his elbows staring at Murphy.

"I couldn't sleep. I kept dreaming but when I'm...for some reason I...when...the dreams aren't that bad and I can sleep when I'm with you." He replies not looking at Bellamy. 

"You know you can talk to me about..."

"Let's deal with my issues one at a time, shall we and right now my dreams aren't the most pressing ones." He interrupts Bellamy. 

"The offer's out there if you ever wanna take me up on it."

"I'll get you some food, you should take it easy for today."

Murphy returns with food just as Clarke finishes re-wrapping and checking Bellamy's wounds. 

"Minimal activity for today, okay? I don't want you busting..."

"Yes mother, I know. Geez Clarke just chill." Bellamy says sarcastically. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and left the drop ship as Bellamy gingerly got out of bed. Murphy of course didn't stray far from his side as he made his rounds and checked things around camp which didn't go unnoticed by Miller who questioned Octavia and Clarke about it. 

"Is it just me or is that really weird?"

"It's a little strange but I wouldn't worry." Clarke says. 

"Are we sure he's safe? I mean how do we know he won't kill him?"

"We don't."

"But my brother trusts him and that's good enough for me. Besides he's not the same person he was before." Octavia interjects.

"No he's more deadly now." Miller counters. 

"That may be but he hasn't hurt anyone as of yet and like Octavia said Bellamy trusts him, so we should too."

"Yeah, right." Miller says unconvinced. 

Everything was fine with no issues until around mid day when in the middle of a conversation with Bellamy and Miller, Murphy suddenly stops talking. He takes a deep breath in and takes off running towards the wall that he doesn't even bother climbing but instead jumps mid run to the top of it. Bellamy knew something was up and followed him. He waited a minute or two before asking him what was coming. 

"Remember when I said there were two different smells and then there was that high pitched noise? Well this is that same smell and it's getting closer."

"How long?"

"Less than an hour." He says as he drops down in front of Bellamy. 

"Miller! Get everyone in the drop ship and the gunners ready to fight cuz we've got company."

Miller wastes no time in following orders as Bellamy searched for Octavia who was no where to be found. 

"She's not here. She left a few minutes ago." Clarke says. 

"And you're just now telling me? You just let her go? What the hell Clarke?" He yells, furious. 

"Bellamy relax, she's fine. She's with Lincoln."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better cuz it doesn't? Murphy, how much longer?!"

"Twenty minutes, maybe less." He says making his way over to them.

"We need to get in the drop ship where it's safe."

"I'm not going without Octavia."

"She's fine Bellamy. She's with Lincoln headed in the opposite direction, I can smell her." Murphy states.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now get inside and close the door." He reassures him as he prepares to fight. 

"Wait, aren't you coming?" Bellamy asks a bit worried. 

"Just get inside Bellamy." Murphy replies.

"Murphy you can do this alone. I'm not letting you do this alone. I'm staying." 

"Dammit Bellamy why can't you just listen to me? I'll be fine. Just...they're here!"

Murphy yells as a couple of canisters come flying over the wall billowing reddish smoke and the gate is blown open. 

"Gas! Go, now!" Murphy says pushing Clarke and Bellamy into the drop ship and closing the door. 

"What the fuck was that? Grounders don't use that shit, so who the fuck are they?" Miller shouts beginning to panic. 

"I think it's safe to say we just met the Mountain Men." Clarke answered.

"And who the hell are they?"

"We aren't entirely sure but apparently the Grounders fear them." Bellamy says. 

"Well that's just fucking great. How the hell are we supposed to fight them when those fucking savages are afraid of them? I mean am I the only one who thinks we're completely fucked here? I mean..."

Without warning and before anyone even knew what was happening Murphy had come out of nowhere and knocked Miller out. 

"Shut the fuck up! Bellamy I think now would be a good time for one of your famous motivational speeches, don't you?"

"Thanks Murph."

"Told you he was scared." He says as he lays down in his hammock while Bellamy rallied the masses.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerson makes Bellamy an offer he can't refuse and Octavia sees a side of Murphy she wished she hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while but it's a little longer to make up for the wait.

As Murphy lays there halfway listening to what Bellamy was saying he had to admit the man had a way with words but he wondered how much those words would falter if he knew that Octavia had actually been headed straight for the Mountain Men. Part of him felt bad for lying to Bellamy but another part knew it was the only way to get him in the drop ship and Lincoln could protect Octavia. 

He was a fierce warrior after all. Just as Bellamy was heading into the home stretch of his speech, Murphy caught a whiff of something that wasn't good. It was faint but he knew the smell almost as well as he knew Bellamy's. They had Octavia. Some fierce warrior Lincoln turned out to be. Murphy knew he had to give Bellamy a heads up without actually telling him they had Octavia. 

"Hey Bellamy? Something's about to happen and I don't want you to hate me for it."

"Murphy I think it's pretty safe to say that we're past all that hate stuff, don't you?"

"I'd hope so but with what's about to happen, I'm not so sure."

"Murphy what..." He begins to say but is interrupted by Emerson. 

"Bellamy Blake! Bellamy I know you're in there. I know you can here me and I have a proposition for you."

"How do you know my name and what makes you think you have anything to offer me?"

"How I know your name isn't important but what is is the fact that I have something I know you'll want. In fact she's quite pretty for a 16 year old. Black hair, brown eyes about 5'4 or 5'5, weighs 100 and some odd pounds and is very feisty and rude. She goes by the name Octavia, perhaps you know her."

"I don't believe you!" Bellamy yells looking at Murphy questioningly and hoping that they couldn't hear the doubt in his voice. 

"You want proof? Well I could make her scream but I'm under orders not to hurt her so that wouldn't really work. Give me a sec to think here."

Bellamy starts to shout something but Murphy puts his hand over his mouth stopping him and says

"If she's out there and you flip, he'll use it against you. He's under orders not to hurt her but that doesn't mean he won't, so calm down."

"He's right. The chances of it being her are slim so chill until we're certain, okay?" Clarke offers. 

Emerson who had been thinking of a way to give Bellamy proof he had Octavia, spoke again with an idea. 

"I've got it. How about you send that little guard dog of yours, what's his name? Murphy? Send Murphy out here to sniff around a bit and pick up a radio that I'll leave out so you can talk to her. What do you say?"

"How do we know you won't throw in some more of those gas canisters once the door starts to open?"

"You don't but I give you my word as head security officer of Mt. Weather that we'll be out of sight and range."

"No offense but your word don't mean shit to me."

"You have 5 minutes or she dies."

Bellamy turns to Murphy slightly worried. 

"Can you smell anything in here? Can you tell if she's out there or not?"

"The smells are too faint and mixed together. It's hard to tell where one ends and another begins."

"Can you hear any...?"

"The sounds are amplified in here and there's too much echoing, I can't pinpoint anything. I'm sorry Bellamy."

"There's 3 minutes left Bellamy. What do you wanna do?" Clarke asks. 

"If it's a trick, can you take them out?" Bellamy asks Murphy.

"I'm pretty sure I can take em."

"Once you're out there, can you figure out..."

"How many there are and where? Absolutely. I can even tell you which ones are scared shitless."

"That's my boy." Bellamy says,smiling as he pats Murphy's shoulder.

"One minute Bell."

"They think of you as my guard dog so be my guard dog. Growl, howl, bark, whatever you can to..."

"Freak them the fuck out? Hell yeah." Murphy says with a devilish smile as Bellamy nods and opens the door. 

As it opens, the kids all hug the walls on either side, trying to stay out of sight of the door while Murphy drops down on all fours and walks out. When he gets to the end of the door, he sits letting his eyes change as he sniffs and scans the camp, growling the whole time. Suddenly he lets out a howl, so loud and animal like it makes most in the drop ship jump, including Bellamy. 

Not long after that, they begin to hear growling, snarling and more howling coming from the woods surrounding camp. As the noises get louder and closer, Murphy smiles an evil smile, let's out another howl and grabs the radio before heading back inside, still on all fours. Bellamy closes the door and Murphy stands, handing him the radio.

"You think that was a good enough show?"

"I don't know. You tell me, how scared were they?"

"A couple pissed themselves, especially when the howling and growling started in the woods."

Bellamy let out a small chuckle as he asked "how many are there?"

"About 15, armed and in these strange looking suits with gas masks on."

"Maybe it's like the Grounder masks and a way of intimidating their opponents." Clarke suggests.

"Is Oct...?" 

Before he can finish his sentence a voice comes over the radio. 

"Bellamy?"

"Octavia? Octavia are you okay?"

"I'm fine and Bell, whatever these fuckers want don't give it to them cuz they're assholes."

Bellamy hears noises that sound like a struggle happening over the radio and frantically starts yelling at them to leave her alone before there's a scream followed by silence. Bellamy is pissed and everyone can see it but Murphy is the only one who can smell it building into an uncontrollable rage that makes the animal in him want to hide in a corner but he fights it. When Bellamy finally speaks into the radio again his voice is low and menacing. 

"I swear if you've hurt her in any way there is no force on this Earth that will stop me from ripping every single one of you apart. Am I clear?"

Murphy can't help feeling slightly aroused hearing Bellamy talk about ripping people apart and hopes that they do hurt her just so he can see him do it. After a short pause Emerson answers. 

"Relax, she's fine but like I said, she's feisty so we calmed her down a bit. She'll have a headache when she wakes up but otherwise she'll be fine. However if you want her to stay that way, I have a deal for you to consider."

"I'm listening." He responds after a second or two. 

"I knew you would be. So here's the deal, you and only you come with us and your sister as well as the rest of your flock are free to go."

"And if I don't agree to come with you?"

"Then your sister dies. It's your choice Bellamy, you or your sister. I'll give you 5 minutes to decide and then she dies."

As silence engulfs the radio, Bellamy turns to Murphy and he's not happy. 

"How the hell could this happen? You told me she was safe. Did that sound safe to you?"

"She should of been. She was with Lincoln. How was I supposed to know he was a shitty warrior? I swear Bellamy she was safe when you came in here."

"Bellamy what are you going to do?" Clarke asks, changing the subject. 

"What the hell do you think I'm gonna do Clarke? I'm saving my sister."

Clarke and everyone else begin to protest but he wasn't listening. Octavia was his sister, his responsibility and he'd always do whatever it took to save her. He raises the radio to his mouth, ready to talk but Murphy stops him. 

"Don't go. I know you want to save her but I can't do this without you. I can't be here, around these people and not want to rip them apart. Bellamy please, don't leave me." He whispers, pleadingly so only Bellamy can hear him.

"I have too Murphy. I'm sorry but she's my sister, my blood, the only family I have and this is the only way to keep her safe." Bellamy says looking at him with sorrow in his eyes. 

Murphy slowly lowers his hand and let's Bellamy talk. 

"I'll do it but on one condition, I want my guard dog with me to ensure you leave and my sister's safe."

"I have no problem with that just as long as he stays on his leash and doesn't attack anyone."

"He won't, just don't give him a reason too."

"Well come on then, I'm waiting."

Bellamy turns to Clarke and the rest of the kids who all have been pleading with him not to go. 

"Keep them safe until I get back, okay? Especially Octavia. Clarke please don't let..."

"I won't Bellamy, I swear. I'll keep her safe." She says reassuringly.

He gives her a small smile as he opens the door."

"Close, this door behind me and don't open it until you get the all clear from Murphy, okay?" He tells Clarke who nods in understanding.

Bellamy and Murphy step outside, coming face to face with Emerson who's holding an unconscious Octavia up and Murphy can't help the growl that escapes him as the door closes behind them. 

"Easy Murph." Bellamy says placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him. 

"He's quite fascinating, isn't he? Not quite an animal but not completely human either, it's amazing what science can do. We've been experimenting on these savages for decades but have never come close to the results that we've gotten from you, all because you're an angry little psychopath. Who would of guessed that crazy was the key we needed to making the madness work?"

"You know you're making it really hard for me to keep him on a leash, so I suggest you shut up before I set him loose."

To emphasize his point Bellamy removes his hand from Murphy's shoulder who's eyes immediately change and he couches down ready to pounce, growling with a devilish smile on his face. All the men behind Emerson instantly back away and as he looks around, he yells at them to stand their ground like the soldiers they were. However Murphy can smell Emerson's fear growing more and more by the second. 

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Emerson says anxious to get out of the camp as soon as possible. 

"Not until I know she's okay?" 

"Fine." He says, annoyed as he pulls something out of his pocket, opens it and holds it under Octavia's nose to wake her up. 

"Bellamy? What are you doing?" She asks, grogglily as she rubs the back of her head. 

"It's the only way O. I had to keep you safe."

"Bell, no. You can't do this. I won't let you."

"I am and it's not your decision to make, it's mine. Don't let her follow or come after me, okay?" He responds looking at Murphy.

Octavia is still protesting as Bellamy whispers something in Murphy's ear but stops when she sees the look on Murphy's face as he does. Bellamy hugs her before standing beside Emerson who handcuffs him. Seeing the concern and worry on her face Bellamy reassures her. 

"I'll be fine. I love you O."

"I love you too."

"Keep her safe, Murphy." He tells him as he's lead out of camp surrounded by men with Emerson leading the way. 

Octavia tries to go after him but Murphy grabs her and won't let her go. She tries everything to get out of his grip but can't and wonders how the hell someone so scrawny looking could be so strong. Murphy keeps hold of her until they are far enough away that she couldn't follow them even if she wanted to and she is pissed.

"How could you just let them take him without a fight?" She screams as she pushes him.

"How could you, after everything he's done for you, just turn your back on him? Is this some sick form of payback for your hanging?" She yells, pushing him harder.

She keeps yelling and screaming at him, each time pushing him harder than the last causing his anger to grow more and more out of his control with each one. He tries to warn her, to get her stop before he snaps but she won't let him speak and just keeps screaming and pushing until she's so angry that she punches him. She hits him so hard that his head turns and his lip is bleeding but that's not what makes him snap, no what makes him finally lose all control is what she says right after she hits him. 

"You're a monster! My brother was so wrong about you! You're nothing and he's gonna die because you're a worthless coward who plays at being a killer!"

Octavia turns to walk away but stops as a very angry growl reverberates from deep down inside of Murphy causing her to slowly turn towards him. His head slowly turns to face hers as he continues to growl and the look on his face sends a wave of terror through her but what comes next has her crumbling to the ground shaking and begging for her life. He stares at her for a second like he's hungry with a sadistic smile on his face and says

"You think I'm a monster? Trust me sweetheart, you have no idea how much of a monster I truly am."

Suddenly he's right in front of her, sniffing her as she begins to quiver with fear.

"Intoxicating. Your fear is such a turn on for me. It gets the juices flowing but you know what really gets me all hot and bothered, ripping someone's throat out." He growls, focusing his attention on her neck. 

Octavia can feel his hot breath on her neck and as she feels his teeth gaze across it, she can't help but whimper or the tears that start to wet her cheeks. 

"It would be so easy right now to just rip a chunk out of your neck and watch you bleed because that's what monsters do but I'm not the monster you think I am. I told Bellamy I'd keep you safe and I will. As for Bellamy, he'll be fine, I'll make sure of that."

Octavia crumbles to the ground at his feet, crying as he backs away. He kneels down in front of her, waiting for her eyes to meet his and when they do, she notices they're normal with a hint of what she guesses is sadness or remorse in them. 

"I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't want it to get that far. I tried warning you I was losing control but you wouldn't let me. I'll bring Bellamy back Octavia. I swear on my life, I'll bring him back."

She looks at him, studying his face and eyes for a while before she finally says something. 

"Bellamy whispered something to you before he left, didn't he? What did he say?"

"I'll tell you later but all you need to know right now is that I am getting him back. Now how about we let everyone know it's safe to come outside, shall we?" He says holding his hand out to help her up. 

She looks at the hand and then up at him angrily causing him to take his hand away. He stands, turning away from her to head towards the drop ship when she speaks.

"You were serious, weren't you? When you said all that stuff to me, you meant all of it, didn't you?"

He turns back around to face her with a sigh and says "I wish I could say no but I can't cuz it's all true."

"Bellamy calms you, doesn't he? That's why you'd never hurt him, right?"

"This thing inside of me, whatever it is, is always hungry. There's always this need to kill and it feeds off of fear and anger but Bellamy, he...I don't know. It's almost like he keeps the monster at bay. I can't explain it and I know it's completely fucked up but that's the truth Octavia."

"You were really gonna kill me, weren't you?" He nods as he adverts his eyes from hers to focus on the ground, ashamed. "So what stopped you?"

"You smell like him. Not completely the same but similar enough, especially in your fear, for me to be able to force the monster back in its cage because I knew if anything happened to you because I couldn't stay in control, he'd never forgive me and I can't handle that."

"You love him, don't you? You love my brother?" She asks, looking at him curiously. 

"I don't know. I just know that there's this connection between us that keeps getting stronger the more we're around each other."

"Look, I don't know if I'm ever gonna be okay with you being around after what happened but if you bring him back alive and safe, we'll talk about it. However until then I want you to keep your distance, okay? Now let's get everyone outta the drop ship."

Murphy agrees as she stands and they both head toward the drop ship to give them the all clear.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy helps Clarke get order back in camp and him and Miller clash again.

When the door finally opens Clarke is the first one out and immediately checks on Octavia who assures her she's fine. As the others file out, they look around like they're lost without Bellamy and Clarke looks to Murphy. 

"You're the leader here, Princess not me so I suggest you lead."

The scared and panicked looks on their faces causes her to falter because she realizes that she's lost without him too. Bellamy was the one who could rally the troops, who could make them follow him anywhere with just a few short phrases but now he was gone and she had no clue what to do. 

Everyone was looking at her to tell them what to do but she was just as scared and lost as they were. Finn tried comforting her but with everyone asking her what to do and how they were going to survive without Bellamy, it was too much for her. Just as she was about to breakdown a voice rang out silencing everyone. 

"Everybody shut the fuck up! Now Bellamy's gone, yes but he's not dead which means we can get him back and that's exactly what I intend to do. However in the meantime we need to get that gate and wall back up, so get moving people!"

There's a short pause before Clarke finally found her voice. 

"Murphy's right. We need to repair the wall first and then we'll deal with everything else. We'll get Bellamy back but until then we need to make sure he has a place to come back to."

"Well you heard her, c'mon, let's go. Get your asses in gear and start repairing this wall, now!"

Once Miller is finished talking everyone scatters and begans working on the wall. Clarke puts Miller in charge of overseeing the reconstruction while her and Murphy head to the drop ship to discuss getting Bellamy back. 

"Thanks for that back there. I just...I was..."

"Overwhelmed? I know, I could smell it. Just remember you have to be strong so that they can be too. That's why Bellamy's so good at what he does. He can be scared shitless but act like he's perfectly fine. You have to be the rock and not falter or they'll panic."

"You can get him back, right? I mean shouldn't you be out there right now tracking him before you lose his scent or something?"

"I know where they're taking him so it's not urgent. Besides I'd never lose Bellamy's scent considering I know it as well as my own. He's going to Mt. Weather, so what do we know about it aside from it used to be a military base?"

"Nothing. There's the river that had that snake thing you killed that you have to cross but the last time we tried..."

"Goggles got speared in the chest. Do you think Lincoln would know anything useful?"

"It's possible. We'll have to get Octavia to bring him here and ask him."

"Great. You talk to Octavia and I'll wait here."

"What happened between you two? I know it was something because that glare she gave you wasn't for nothing."

"I snapped a bit. The reason why isn't important but whereas I didn't hurt her, I wanted to, badly and in the end I just scared her. So because of that I agreed to keep my distance from her."

"Well in that case, I'll talk to Octavia then."

While she's talking to Octavia, Murphy is studying the map trying to find the fastest way to Mt. Weather when Miller walks in looking for Clarke. 

"Where's Clarke?"

"Talking to Octavia about something, why?"

"Never mind, it's not important."

"It must be if you left your post to come talk to her so what's up? Maybe I can help."

Miller steps closer to Murphy as he speaks.

"You know just because Bellamy keeps you by his side now doesn't mean we'll take orders from you. You're nothing more than a glorified bodyguard."

Murphy simply smiles at him, unfazed by his words and says

"You know Miller, jealousy is a very unattractive trait, especially on a guy."

"I'm not jealous!" He spits at him angrily.

"Actually you are. You see every emotion has a certain smell, each a little different and you reek of jealousy. I get it, I do. I mean I'd be jealous too if there was no hope of Bellamy noticing me as anything other than a loyal soldier. It's hard being replaced but remember you were just keeping my spot warm until I can back, so run along now like the good little soldier you are and do your job."

The smile that spreads across Murphy's face as Miller's jealousy turns to anger is very smug and Miller wants nothing more than to knock it off his stupid face but as he clenches his fists it causes Murphy's smile to widen into something hungry and he decides to walk away. 

"Still such a coward. No wonder you wound up in the sky box as opposed to following in daddy's footsteps and joining the guard."

Miller wheels around ready to charge Murphy who still has that condescending fucking grin plastered on his face when Clarke returns. 

"Miller, is something wrong?" She questions. 

"We've salvaged most of the materials to rebuild the wall but we need to go outside to get a few more things and I was wondering if we were safe to do that?"

"Why didn't you just ask Murphy? We need that wall finished as soon as possible. If I'm busy you can defer to Murphy for anything pertaining to this camp, so ask him."

Miller doesn't even want to look at Murphy because he knows the look on his face is gonna be even more smug and condescending than the one before if that was even possible, so he asked without looking at him which seemed to amuse Murphy even more. 

"There's nothing close by, so as long as you stay within sight of camp, you should be fine."

"Take 2 or 3 people with you, get what you need and get back here as soon as possible. Okay?" Clarke says when Miller just stands there staring at Murphy.

Once Miller was well out of sight and hearing range Murphy speaks. 

"Why did you tell him that? Why tell him to defer to me if you're not around? Miller is Bellamy's second, not me."

"Not anymore. Besides whereas they listen to him, they fear you and right now a little fear goes a long way."

"If I remember correctly fearing me was what got me hung and banished."

"I think pissing on someone and me accusing you of murder had more to do with that than fear. Not to mention the fact that you're an asshole."

"Never said I was a nice guy and we both know I'm not the good guy but Miller is, so keep him close."

"If he's such a good guy why do you treat him like he's nothing?"

"It's a dominance, alpha male type thing. I guess the animal part sees him as a threat so I'm a dick to him but you should keep him close."

"Bellamy said the same thing about him and you're not nearly as bad as you want people to believe."

"I may have been the good guy one upon a time but he died a long time ago, like his father and his mother's sanity."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he wished they hadn't and the look of pity and concern she gives him is so reminiscent of the one Bellamy gave him in the woods after his nightmare, it makes him sick. He hates the fact that he is sharing things with these people, things that they could use against him, things that he'd worked so hard to keep hidden. 

"Murphy I..."

"It's fine Clarke. We all have demons we keep hidden, some are just worse than others."

Clarke was about to respond when Octavia and Lincoln enter the drop ship, changing the conversation.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy finally gets to see Mt. Weather and Murphy has a confrontation with Lincoln.

For the last hour the only sound that could be heard in the woods aside from the wind was their feet on the ground as they walked toward Mt. Weather. Bellamy had been trying to leave clues behind for Murphy to follow just in case he lost his scent, not that he expected him too but every time he moved even the slightest bit, they would stop or move with him and it was seriously starting to piss him off. The silence was bugging him too. None of them seemed to have anything to say so he decided he'd say something. 

"Murphy will come for me and when he does, he's gonna rip all of you to shreds." He threatened. 

"You sure about that?" Emerson counters, seemingly unfazed by the threat.

"I know he will and I'm gonna enjoy watching every second of it because he will find me."

"Oh I'm counting on it." Emerson says with a laugh as he stops and turns to face Bellamy. "In fact it's exactly what we want."

Emerson began to laugh even harder as he saw the realization hit Bellamy. 

"It was never about me, was it? I'm not the one you want. I'm just...I'm..."

"The bait? Of course you are. Why would we bother with you? You're expendable, collateral damage and once we have Murphy we'll have no more use for you." Emerson says with a smile. 

"What are you gonna do to him? Are you gonna kill him?"

"Do you honestly think we'd spend so much time cultivating a weapon like him just to kill him? He's too important to kill but you, you are a liability."

"You're gonna kill me, aren't you?"

"Not exactly and not yet. We have something a little sweeter in mind for you. You are going to help us with the next phase of his transformation."

"Like hell I am!" He shouts angrily. 

Emerson looks at the soldiers flanking him with a laugh and says "What a fool. He thinks he has a choice." 

The others soon join him in his laughter as he turns back around and continues walking. Bellamy knew he had to do something, anything to try and stop whatever it was they were gonna try doing to Murphy but he didn't know what that would be. A sudden noise on the right causes everyone to stop and as they focus on it, Bellamy sees an opening. 

He quickly knocks two of them out before charging Emerson. He knew it was stupid but if he could take him out maybe the others wouldn't be that hard. Just as he's about to take his mask off, he's hit from behind and everything goes black. When he finally wakes up, he's tied to a chair in a room with concrete walls, a huge metal door and nothing else. 

As he struggles with his restraints he notices he's wearing different clothes but before he can think about it the door opens and two guys walk in. One he can tell immediately is a soldier by the way he's dressed and he figured the other, who's in a suit is the one in charge. 

"You're little stunt cost me 2 good men." The guy in the suit said. 

"If I wasn't tied to this chair you'd lose more than that." Bellamy snapped. 

"I can't tell if he's brave or stupid but he's certainly entertaining, isn't he Emerson." 

Bellamy's gaze narrowed and locked on Emerson. The other guy didn't matter cause all he wanted was to wrap his hands around Emerson's neck and choke the life out of him. 

"When I get out of here, I'm gonna enjoy killing you." He says as he glares at Emerson. 

"It appears you've made a friend, Carl. When? My dear boy, you're never getting out of here."

Another male voice comes over the walkie talkie on Emerson jacket and says

"Mr. Wallace, sir, Dr. Tsing has some important information for you."

"Can't it wait?" He asks obviously annoyed. 

"She says it's urgent sir. Apparently the President has been questioning her about some things and..."

"Alright I'm on my way."

"What do you want to do with him, sir?" Emerson asks him as he's leaving. 

"See if he'll talk. I want to know what's between them but don't hurt him too badly. Report back to me when you have something." Cage whispers. 

"Yes sir." Emerson replies with a smile as both men leave the room.

The smile on Emerson's face as the door closes makes Bellamy uneasy and worried and he tries to focus on something else, anything else. So he focused on the fact that these people had a President which meant that they retained ways of governing from before the bombs and as he tried remembering what he'd learned about government pre-Ark, the door opened to reveal Emerson pushing a cart full of things that didn't bode well for him. 

Back at camp, Murphy was getting impatient with Lincoln. 

"Aren't you supposed to be this fierce warrior? How the hell can you be such a fucking coward?!" He yells. 

"I am but I'm not stupid and what you're taking about is suicide. No one who goes into that mountain ever returns." Lincoln responds. 

"Lincoln please. They have my brother."

"I'm sorry Octavia but your bother is gone."

Murphy turns to Lincoln, eyes animal and says "I don't need you to go in with me so just tell me how to get in that damn mountain!"

"If the Reapers don't get you, other things will. It's suicide and one man isn't with your life."

Before Octavia could protest, Murphy had slammed Lincoln against the drop ship wall. Lincoln fights back but Murphy is too quick for him. Lincoln swings at him but Murphy moves to the left, grabs Lincoln's arm, twisting it behind his back causing Lincoln to try elbowing him in the face only to have Murphy twist that one as well. Once he has both of Lincoln's arms behind his back he uses them as leverage to lift Lincoln up by them before slamming him face first on the floor

When he tries to get up Murphy knees him in the face, grabs him by the back of the neck, digging his fingers into Lincoln's flesh and says

"The only reason I'm not tearing into your flesh right now is because I made a promise to Bellamy to keep Octavia safe and I can't do that if I'm getting him back so it's up to you too keep her safe. Think you can do that?"

He nods as Murphy continues. 

"Good. Now if she's hurt in any way when I return, I won't hesitate to rip your throat out. Am I clear?"

Lincoln nods and Murphy releases him with a shove. Clarke is immediately at his side, checking his neck as Octavia grabs a cloth to put on it.

"You said something about there being Reapers. What are they?" Clarke asks Lincoln as she bandages his neck.

"You've already met them. They attacked you before the Mountain Men came."

"So that's what they're called. Am I turning into one of them?"

"No. The Mountain Men have been taking my people for decades and when they do come back, they're Reapers. We've tried to cure them but they wind up dying. Those like you we kill."

"Do you know how they turn them into Reapers?" Clarke asks as her curiosity about the whole process is evident in her tone. 

"They use this thing to keep them in line and something called Red to keep them obedient. What Red is I'm not sure but..."

"This thing they use, does it emit a high pitched tone that hurts their ears?" Murphy asks interrupting him. 

"It does. You've heard it, haven't you?"

"So wait, if all the tone does is hurt their ears than this Red must be some kind of injection that changes them." Clarke says as her medical mind starts trying to work out what's happening.

"But if that's the case then why isn't Murphy like them?" Octavia questions. 

"Maybe it's a different kind of injection. I don't know but either way, if they created it then it's possible they..."

"Have a way to reverse it. Do you honestly think so, Clarke?"

"It's entirely possible and even if they don't, I may be able to synthesis a cure if I knew exactly what they put in you."

"Seriously Clarke? Do you really think I could be normal again?" Murphy asked not bothering to hide the hope in his voice. 

"It's possible. I don't want you getting your hopes up because there's a chance I might not be able to do it but first you have to get in there and get Bellamy out."

"Please Lincoln, help Murphy get my brother back."

Lincoln let's out a sigh finding it hard to tell her no again especially when it's about her brother and says

"I'll tell you what I know and I hope he's worth it to you."

"I wouldn't be going if he wasn't." Murphy states matter-of-factly.

Lincoln heads over to the map on the table to show them the best ways he knew of getting into the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys are enjoying this. I'm shooting for 3 more chapters but it may be more and I promise some loving soon but for now it's a lot of tension.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy has a plan to help protect the camp and things in Mt. Weather aren't easy for Bellamy.

Lincoln had outlined the 3 ways he knew of getting into the mountain and none were easy. First was the Reaper tunnels that based on the map were old mining tunnels that lead directly into and under the mountain. Second was the direct approach but the huge metal door that was locked from the inside was impossible to open from the outside. And third was crossing the river and a field before coming to another, smaller metal door that also couldn't be opened from the outside. 

Murphy knew the tunnels would be the easiest but it didn't matter if Bellamy's scent took him in an entirely different direction. After Lincoln had told them everything he knew which wasn't too much more than what they knew, Murphy asked him something that had been bothering him since after the sickness he'd brought back. 

"Why haven't you're people attacked us yet? I mean wasn't the whole point of the virus I was infected with to soften us up for an easy battle?"

"They're afraid."

"Of what?" Clarke asked in shock before Murphy could. 

"Of him. Of what he is, what he can do and the fact that he had a pack of wolves at his beckon call. As long as they know he's here, you're protected and they'll keep their distance."

"But what happens if I leave to go after Bellamy? If I'm gone are they gonna attack?"

"Not likely. I mean it's possible but I doubt they'd risk you retaliating."

"But you can't guarantee they won't once I leave, can you?"

"No, I can't."

"What do we do Clarke? We can't fight them without Bellamy and Murphy." Octavia states and Clarke knows she's right. 

"I don't know. I need some time to think unless you have any ideas Murphy?"

He thinks on it for a second before speaking. 

"I may have a solution but people aren't gonna like it."

"As long as it keeps us safe and alive, I don't care."

"Just remember you said that, Princess. The wolves that obey me, if I have them protect the camp while I'm gone, will your people stay away?"

"It would keep them at bay for a while but the Commander has sent for Tristan and he's not known for his patience."

"How long? How long before he arrives and will call for the attack to begin?"

"At least, you have 3 days. At most, 5 but I wouldn't push it any farther than that."

"So 3 days? That's my time frame?"

"Any longer and you risk possibly coming back to a very empty camp."

"Clarke, you're gonna have to prepare the others for the wolves. I'm gonna go get them to help and remember, be strong. I'll be back soon."

Before anyone could stop him, he was gone. The 3 left looked at each other for a bit before leaving the drop ship to inform everyone of what was going on. In Mt. Weather Cage hadn't heard from Emerson in a couple of hours and decided to personally check on his progress. He rounded the corner just as Emerson steps out of the room, wiping his bloody hands off with a flustered look on his face that told Cage he was getting nowhere. 

"I'm guessing he's not talking."

"Aside from the occasional scream and the fuck yous or go to hell's, no. There's a few more things I can try but you might want to have Dr. Tsing check him over beforehand."

"Why? We need the intel that he has."

"He passed out from the pain and we don't want him dead yet, do we? I mean the object is Murphy and if when he gets here, he finds Bellamy dead, he's not gonna be too happy and..."

"Alright, alright. I get it. I'll have her sent down here immediately. Are you certain you can break him?"

"He's not as strong as he thinks he is. I just need to find the right angle."

"Once Dr. Tsing clears him, I want you back in there, okay?"

Emerson nods and heads back into the room to grab his cart of tools. If a med tech happened to accompany her down here, he wanted to make sure there was no evidence of torture. She arrived 20 minutes later alone and smiled as Emerson opened the door but once she saw Bellamy, the smile faded.

"What have you been doing to this boy? He wasn't to be harmed yet." She questions, obviously angry. 

"I had my orders and I followed them. Besides he's still alive and relatively unharmed. Relax Doc, we each have jobs to do, now I suggest you get started on yours."

She glared at him as he smiled mockingly and shut the door behind her. As soon as Bellamy heard the door opening he quickly scrambled into the corner, not that he was scared he just wasn't in a hurry to be tortured again. He releases a breath he didn't even know he was holding when he saw what appeared to be a woman walking into the room. 

She wasn't dressed like a soldier and he felt his body relax a bit at the prospect of not being hurt again. He relaxed even more when he heard Emerson call her doc and as she got closer he saw the signature white coat of a doctor with a name tag that read Dr. Tsing. Yet when she reached out to touch him, he pulls away, trying his best to disappear into the wall he was up against. 

His reaction caused her to rethink her approach and immediately take her hands away which served to calm him a bit. She decided to take it slow and try talking to him. 

"Your name's Bellamy, correct?" 

She waits for him to nod yes before continuing. 

"Well Bellamy, I'm Dr. Tsing and I'd like to take a look at some of your wounds, if you'll let me. Will you let me do that, Bellamy?"

She talked to him like he was a scared child and it irked him to the point that he wanted to punch her but he figured he was kind of acting like one so he couldn't really blame her. Not to mention the fact that Emerson was right outside and would absolutely inflict more pain on him if he hit her. She seemed nice enough though and as if she genuinely wanted to help him out so he slowly moves away from the wall and let's her examine his wounds. 

However he couldn't help the tensing and flinching of his body every time she touched him. She was finished 30 minutes later and as she gathered her supplies she spoke again.

"Your wounds aren't life threatening and you'll be fine."

"You know once you leave he'll just come back in here and torture me some more. What kind of a doctor are you that you'd allow this to happen to a child that's never done a thing to you?" He spits, hatred obvious in his tone.

She ignores him as if he didn't even speak and continues out the door, closing it behind her. 

"Give him at least 20 minutes to recover before you go back in there, okay?"

"Whatever you say doc."

Bellamy prepared himself for Emerson to come back in as soon as the doctor leaves but he didn't and he almost wished he had because the waiting was a torture of it's own. He knew he'd eventually return and he needed to distract his mind from thinking about all the ways Emerson would hurt him so he thought about Murphy. 

Part of him wondered what was taking him so long and he worried that he wasn't coming for him while another part wanted him to stay away because then they couldn't move to the next phase of his transformation, whatever the hell that was. As his thoughts began to drift to Octavia and Clarke the door opened and Emerson walked in pushing his torture cart, smiling.

When Murphy makes his way back into camp, he's flanked by at least 5 wolves. Clarke had told everyone they were coming but it still didn't prepare them for the actual sight of them. Miller and Finn were the only two who were unfazed by their presence. 

Murphy informed everyone that they were only here for protection and weren't going to hurt them. The wolves would do all the hunting if need be so that no one would be caught outside the walls and if they began to growl in a certain direction it meant something was coming so be prepared. Once everyone was up to speed on what was going on and Miller and Finn were put in charge of the wolves since they were the most comfortable around them, Murphy went to the drop ship to grab the map. 

As he gathered a few supplies which included the map, water and a gun, Octavia walked in. 

"I don't think this can be considered keeping your distance."

"I'm at the door so I think that's distance enough. Besides I just have a question for you."

"What?"

"You said you'd tell me what Bellamy whispered to you before he was taken later, well it's later and I wanna know what he told you before you leave."

"He said I trust you Murphy. I trust you with my life so don't let me down. Come find me and when you do make these fucking Mountain Men sorry they ever messed with us. I'm not letting him down Octavia. All I've ever wanted was him to trust me and now that he does, I'm not giving that up without a fight."

"Then don't and rip every one of those sons of bitches apart so you can bring my brother home."

"That's the plan." He says as he walks past her and heads towards the gate. 

By now it's dark and he figures Bellamy's been gone at least 12 hours, give or take an hour. He remembered Lincoln saying that Mt. Weather was about a 6 1/2 hour walk from the drop ship which meant that he'd been in there, at their mercy and alone for at least 5 hours. 

He'd already wasted enough time and he was kicking himself for waiting as long as he did before going after him. He took off running so that he could jump the wall without stopping when Clarke hollered for him causing him to stop. 

"Clarke I need to go. There's no telling what they're doing to him in there."

"I know and this won't take long, I promise. I've been thinking about what happened and how they somehow knew Octavia was the way to get Bellamy. Now they obviously know about you but what if Bellamy is..."

"A way of getting me? I know. I've already thought of that. There's no doubt in my mind that this is a trap but I'm not leaving him in there Clarke."

"I know you're not so just be careful, okay? Bellamy is important to this camp but you are too so..."

"Careful Griffin or people will start to think you care about me."

"Never." She says with a smile as Murphy backs up, gets a running start, jumps the wall and is gone.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy cracks and when Murphy arrives at Mt. Weather he's not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out but some things came up. Anyways I hope you enjoy it.

Emerson had been at it for hours or maybe minutes, Bellamy wasn't sure which but he couldn't help wondering if this torture compared to what Murphy had endured with the Grounders. The torture wasn't continuous and Emerson would stop every so often but never longer than 2 alarms of his watch which he assumed stood for hours but couldn't be certain. He wondered how much longer he could hold out before he spilled everything and how long it had taken Murphy to talk. 

The longer he stayed quiet the worse the pain was and the visits from the doctor after were making him sick. There was such a stark contradiction between the two, especially with the doctor always trying to offer him an out, a way to end the pain. If his body and mind weren't so wracked with pain he'd have realized that she was actually playing the good cop to Emerson's bad cop but she was such a refreshingly sweet change from the harshness of Emerson that he didn't think about it. 

When she came to examine him after a 4 alarm session, he couldn't help the fact that his mind was half a second slower than his tongue or that he may be telling her exactly what they needed to know. 

"Why do you have such a strong connection with him? It sounds to me like you hate him." Dr. Tsing questioned as she disinfected his cuts. 

"I never hated him, not really. It was the things he did and the fact that once he was angry nothing else mattered but revenge. I've made mistakes with him and I've been trying to fix it but I have no clue why our connection is so strong."

The more Bellamy talked, the more up to speed and in sync his mind and tongue became. He began to wonder if she was a tactic to get him to talk when he saw Cage and Emerson having a discussion while they looked through the small window in the door at them. 

"How's she doing? Is she getting anywhere?" Cage asks Emerson. 

"Your idea to use her to extract information after torture has been a success. He's been giving her little bits here and there but after the session he just had I believe he's ready to open up completely."

The doctor's next set of questions drives his theory of her concern and curiosity as a ploy to get information home even more.

"Why hasn't he killed you yet? He's had plenty of opportunities to do so and yet you're still here. Why?"

"I don't know. I wish I did."

"You two care a great deal for each other, don't you?"

"I guess but what difference does it make? He'll come for me and when he does, you'll wish he hadn't."

"It's you. You're the one, the thing that's keeping him in control and keeps the beast at bay. He doesn't just care for you, he loves you and you love him too. That's why the connection is so strong and that's what we need to break."

Hearing her say those words about them being in love and it needing to be broken awoke something inside of him. Some latent fight or flight response and he reacted as if on autopilot. Without warning his head collides with her face causing her to fall backwards and giving him the opportunity to grab the pen in her pocket. He then straddles her, pinning her to the ground and presses the point of the pen into her throat. 

He knew he didn't have long before Emerson and Cage came in to stop him and he knew he'd pay for it but he didn't care because all he wanted was to see her blood on his hands. He presses the point in deeper causing blood to trickle down her neck and says

"You may think you're in control of him but trust me, he's my monster not yours and when I unleash him on you every inch of this place will be stained red with blood, your blood."

He hears the familiar click of the door opening and presses the pen a little bit harder just as he's kneed in the face causing everything to go black. He wakes up strapped down to a bed and can't move. He struggles against the restraints but stops when he hears the door click and hears two sets of footsteps approaching him. He can't tell who they belong to until they come into his view, one on either side of him. 

"Your little stunt almost killed my best doctor."

"Why don't you bring her back in here so I can try again, asshole?"

"Well he's back to his cheery self. Wonder how long it'll last. You see Emerson here has something real special in mind for..."

Cage is interrupted by a voice over the walkie talkie. 

"Sir, there's someone approaching the perimeter. Should I turn on the fog?"

Bellamy immediately whispers Murphy when he hears this and can't help the smile that spreads across his face. 

"Not yet. Wait for my order. I'm on my way up to check it out." He then turns to Emerson and says "Make him pay for Dr. Tsing but not too badly, okay?"

He nods and as Cage leaves he smiles an evil smile which of course had nothing on the sadistic grins that Murphy could produce at any given time but Bellamy was still a bit concerned.

"I'm gonna enjoy this."

"And I'm gonna enjoy killing you when I get outta here."

"Sure you are kid."

"I am. Trust me Emerson my face will be the last thing you see as the final hints of life drain from your eyes."

Emerson doesn't say a word, he just smiles as he lifts Bellamy's shirt, takes a knife and begins cutting him. Cage is now in the control room watching Murphy approach the Reaper entrance on the dam side. 

"Should I deploy the fog sir?"

"No, he's just one kid. I'm sure he's curious or lost so we'll leave him be for now and if he gets too close, we bring him in for questioning."

It isn't long before Murphy is at the metal door at the end of the tunnel leading into the mountain. The door has an electronic locking system with a keypad on the side and as he looked around he saw what appeared to be a camera just above the door. Even though he was certain they already knew he was there, he decided to make his presence known. 

"Hey Head Security Officer of Mt. Weather the guard dog is here and he wants what's his! You have 5 minutes!"

Just for good measure he smiles sweetly at the camera before flicking it off. A few minutes later he hears the beeping of a code being punched into the keypad and the door opens to reveal one of the masked men who attacked the camp. He could tell by his scent that it wasn't the one he wanted so he snapped his neck before he uttered a sound. He would of slipped through the door but when the bastard fell he fell right into the door closing it before he could stop it.

"Wrong person, assholes! Now how about you try again with the right fucking person!" Murphy yells. 

He's starting to get annoyed and soon that annoyance would turn into anger which would fuel that animalistic need. He heard the beeping of the door again before it opened to reveal yet another person who wasn't who he was looking for. 

"Wrong fucking person! I want Head Security Officer of Mt. Weather not some worthless damn lackey! Now bring me what I WANT!"

They kept sending out the wrong person and he kept killing them. The bodies kept piling up and if the human part had been more in control than the animal he'd have waited closer to the door so that he could slide in after killing them instead of waiting for them to step out completely. The door opened again and once again it wasn't who he wanted but before the door completely closed this time he heard a scream. 

It was faint, muffled and distant but he knew in an instant it was Bellamy. Once he heard Bellamy scream, the human part finally overrode the animal and took charge. They were hurting Bellamy and he needed to get in there. As he tried thinking of a way in, his eyes focused on the keypad and a devilish grin formed as he got an idea. Every time someone had come through the door they entered a code and each key had a different sound which meant all he needed to do was recreate the sounds to open the door. 

"What is he doing?" Cage asks as he watches the monitors beginning to panic slightly. 

"It appears he's trying to enter the code to open the door sir."

"Can he do that? He can't do that, can he?"

"He shouldn't be able to because no outsiders know the door codes so..."

Suddenly the door opens and the containment breach alarm sounds as Murphy walks through the door smiling. 

"Quarantine that section now and I want Dr. Tsing prepared for possible radiation exposure patients."

Once the alarm sounds Emerson grabs his walkie to find out what's happening. 

"He's here and he's asking for you."

"I'm on my way. How wide is the beach?"

"Cage well meet you just outside the containment area."

"We'll continue this later."

"No we won't cause the next time you see me I'll be standing over your dying body." Bellamy responds in a low and pained whisper causing Emerson to laugh as he leaves the room. 

The alarm momentarily confuses Murphy and when the doors around him start to close he curses himself for rushing in without a plan but plans were never his fortie. He sees another camera and gets more pissed because he knows they're watching him but not giving him what he wants. 

Suddenly a voice coming from seemingly nowhere speaks and he guesses it's some kind of comm system like they had on the Ark. 

"Murphy, my name is Cage Wallace and I..."

"I don't give a shit who you are. Give me what I want or I'll rip this place apart." Murphy says calmly. 

"I understand your frustration."

"You understand nothing! Now give me what the fuck I want!"

"I will but first I need you to listen. We have Bellamy and if you want him back alive you'll be a good little boy because otherwise I'll drop his broken and very dead body at your feet."

"I want to see him first. Once I know he's okay, I'll be good."

"Fair enough but there are some precautions we have to take to ensure my people's safety. You'll have to go through a decontamination process before you can see him."

"What do I need to do?"

Murphy was smart enough to know they probably feared radiation poisoning and it was obviously the only way they were gonna let him see Bellamy so he'd play nice for now anyways. He was stripped, scrubbed down with some kind of acid wash and given new clothes to wear. Every part of him wanted to fight and the monster was practically tearing the cage apart but he kept it at bay for Bellamy. Once he was dressed a door opened to a man in a suit.

"You must be Cage."

"How did you...?"

"Your suit screams entitled asshole which matches the voice I heard over the comm perfectly. Now where's Bellamy?"

"This is Dr. Tsing and she'll take you to him. Afterwards we have some things to discuss."

Murphy waves him off and follows the doctor to Bellamy. He impatiently waits for her to open the door and once he hears the click he bolts inside before she knew what happened. Murphy immediately starts ripping off his restraints and not realizing it's him, Bellamy tries fighting him off. As soon as he's free, he scrambles to the corner again. 

"What the hell did you do to him? Did you fucking torture him? What the fuck is wrong with you people? You're no better than the damn Grounders!" Murphy yells, furious as he gets in the doctor's face.

Just as he's about to rip her head off Bellamy speaks. It's faint and so low that Dr. Tsing didn't hear it but Murphy sure did. 

"Murph?"

When he hears his voice all of Murphy's anger is forgotten and he's instantly at Bellamy's side. He wants to comfort him but knows from experience that when you've been tortured the last thing you want is to be touched so he settles for sitting beside him. He's far enough away that they aren't touching but close enough that if he wanted to Bellamy could touch him. 

"I'm here now and you're safe. They will never hurt you again, I promise."

"He's fine. None of his injuries are life threatening and will heal no problem." 

"Fine? He's fine? Tell me something doc, how fine do you think you'd be if I strapped you down to a bed and sliced you open? I suggest you get the fuck outta my sight and give us some space before I decorate this room with your blood." Murphy says coldly with fire in his eyes. 

Dr. Tsing nods but as she's walking out the door says "There's a first aid kit in the corner beside the door just in case you need it."

"I'll kill them all. Every hall, every room, every corridor of this place will be stained red with their blood. They will pay for what they've done to you."

"I tried Murph. I tried to protect you, I did. I tried so hard to keep my mouth shut and tell them nothing but I couldn't do it. They broke me Murphy and I'm so sorry." Bellamy says sounding like a scared child and Murphy knows the feeling all to well. 

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Trust me Bellamy I know better than anyone how hard it is to keep quiet under torture. That's what it's designed to do, break you."

"How long? How long before you broke?"

"3 days. 3 days of non-stop torture and I told them everything."

Bellamy can't help feeling worthless when he hears Murphy's answer. Bellamy endured mere hours compared to Murphy enduring days and it made him sick to his stomach. 

"You should leave me here. I'm weak, you're strong and our people need someone strong to lead them. They need you, so..."

"Bellamy you're not thinking straight right now so just focus on healing and getting better. When I get you outta here you'll see how much our people need you."

"They want to break us Murphy. They wanna try driving a wedge between us and end our bond."

"I won't let them." He says it with such conviction and confidence that Bellamy can't help but believe him. 

They sit quietly for a while until Bellamy lays his head on Murphy's shoulder and says "They think we're in love."

"So does your sister." Murphy replies as he lays his head on Bellamy's. 

"Are we?"

"I don't know. I just know that whatever they're trying to do isn't gonna work and we'll get outta here. Clarke things she can fix me, put me back to the way I was before."

"Is that what you want? Do you want to be the way you were before?" Bellamy asks not sure he wants Murphy like he was before. 

"I'm a monster and if she can do this then I won't be anymore and I..."

"You may or may not be a monster Murphy but you're mine. You're my monster, never forget that."

"Do you want me to be normal again or do you prefer me like this?"

"I don't care either way Murphy. Regardless of if you're normal or not, you'll still be mine, right?"

"If you still want me after we get outta here? You might not after whatever it is they want from me. "

Bellamy takes Murphy's face in his hands, turning it to face his own and says "Of course I'll still want you Murphy. Don't ever doubt that, okay?"

He gives Bellamy a small nod as Bellamy kisses his forehead and says "How about you get that first aid kit and take care of some of these wounds."

Murphy gets the kit as Bellamy sits down on the bed so he can take care of him. While he's patching Bellamy up Cage, Dr. Tsing and Emerson watch from the control room. 

"We can implement stage 2, correct?" Cage asks Dr. Tsing.

"He's in control and it should work but I don't think we should separate them. At least not completely."

"The whole point is so he'll kill him and complete his transformation but he can't do that if they're still together." Cage reiterates angrily. 

"Yes but Bellamy is his balance, his control and if we take that away, all we'll have is a very dangerous monster."

"Isn't that what we want though?" Emerson interjects.

"It is but what good is a monster if he kills us all which he's sure to do if we keep him from Bellamy." Dr. Tsing replies. 

"Stage 2 prevents that, right?"

"Yes but keeping them separated will cause him to fight which increases the chances of stage 2 failing. I'm not saying constant contact but maybe use seeing him as a reward for his good behavior. If he does what we want we let them see each other for 20 or 30 minutes and that way they aren't together long enough to be helpful to each other."

Cage nods seeming to finally understand what Dr. Tsing has been saying since the beginning and turns to Emerson. 

"Has a room been made available for him to stay in?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Dr. Tsing can show them to his room."

"You sure that's wise sir? With what happened the last time I think I should be the one to..." Emerson starts but Cage cuts him off. 

"No. Murphy is no longer focused on you and I'd like to keep it that way for a while. Besides he may view her more favorably than anyone else."

He nods as Dr. Tsing heads out to where Bellamy and Murphy are. 

Bellamy watches as Murphy's brow furrows when he takes his shirt off to see his wounds and can almost see the anger returning. Murphy begins to clean the freshest wound that runs from just above his right pectoral down into his abs and his touch causes Bellamy to flinch, instinctively trying to turn away from the pain only to cause more pain. Murphy pulls back, all anger gone and replaced with concern and fear because he hurt him. 

He decides he's doing more harm than good by touching him so he stops completely. It didn't take long for Bellamy to notice that Murphy's hands are no longer on him and he looks at him as to why. The look on Murphy's face causes him to place his hand on Murphy's cheek and say

"You didn't do this Murphy. You aren't hurting me and you never will."

Murphy closes his eyes, leaning into Bellamy's touch and says "Does that mean you want me to keep touching you?"

"It means finish your damn job of patching me up."

"C'mon Blake, I know you get shivers when I touch you." Murphy says with a smile. 

"I think you got that backwards Murphy cuz that's you not me." Bellamy counters. 

"Hey what the animal likes, the animal likes. Not much I can do about it."

Bellamy smiles somewhat forgetting the fact that he's trapped in a mountain and says "Right, okay. Good excuse but still bullshit."

Murphy is about to respond when he hears the click of the door and puts himself between Bellamy and whoever it was, ready to attack if need be. When the doctor comes through the door his stance doesn't change and he says

"What do you want?"

"There's a room set up for him to recover in until you're ready to leave. If you'll follow me, I'll show you where it is." 

Her tone is even but Murphy can smell her fear and asks "What are you afraid of? Me or him?"

"Both actually but at present it's more him considering no too long ago he nearly killed me with a damn pen."

"A pen, huh?" Murphy says looking questioningly at Bellamy who just shrugs like it's no big deal. 

"It was the closest thing to a weapon I could find."

"Impressive. Didn't think you had it in you."

"Yeah well torture has a way of changing a person."

"Yes it does." Murphy replies in understanding add they follow Dr. Tsing out of the room.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy and Bellamy have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be at least 2 more chapters after this.

The walk to Bellamy's room was filled with silence. Bellamy didn't really wanna talk, especially with Dr. Tsing within earshot and Murphy didn't push him. They soon stop at a door which she opens and ushers them inside. The furniture is minimal but there was a shower and an actual bed which was nice considering what they had at the drop ship. 

"Cage wishes to speak with you." She says turning to Murphy. 

"Then Cage can wait. I'm not leaving this room until I'm certain he's fine so if he wants me to be a good boy, he'll humor me and deal with it."

She doesn't say another word as she leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Once she was gone Bellamy finally felt comfortable enough to talk. 

"It's weird seeing you clean while I'm bruised and bloody."

"It's not so bad. At least they focused on your body and mostly left your face alone."

"It's still pretty though, right?"

"Prettier than mine."

"I don't know about that cuz these claw marks do wonders for your face." Bellamy says lightly running three fingers down the marks on Murphy's cheek. 

Murphy playfully smacks his hand away and says "You trying to say I was ugly before, Blake? You know being bruised and bloody isn't supposed to be a turn on."

"Does it turn you on, Murphy?"

"Maybe a little. Pain has a certain appeal when it's inflicted by the right person."

"So what I'm hearing is that you like it rough."

"What are we even talking about, Bellamy? Why the hell are we having this type of conversation here of all places? I mean don't get me wrong, it's interesting but what the fuck?"

"I don't fucking know. I guess I'm just trying to get my mind off what happened and when I'm talking to you I don't think about it."

"Well unfortunately no amount of conversation will save you from that but I'll help you through it because obviously I've been there, done that."

"And cuz you love me." Bellamy teased. 

"Get some rest, you'll heal faster." Murphy chuckles as he shakes his head and ignores his comment. 

Bellamy heads to bed without any protest as Murphy explores the room. He's not asleep for long before he screams and Murphy is at his side trying to soothe him as best he can. He knows exactly what he's going through and it breaks his heart knowing it's his fault. 

Once he's back asleep, he kisses his forehead, puts his jacket over him and whispers "I'll be back soon. You're safe now and I'd never leave you."

Almost as soon as he walks out of Bellamy's room he sees Cage rounding the corner to come talk to him. 

"Walk with me John. May I call you John?"

"No and if you do it again I'll rip your damn tongue out."

"Well then Murphy there are some things we'd like you to do while you wait for Bellamy to heal."

"Really? What happens if I refuse?"

"Then Bellamy will suffer." Cage says matter- of- factly. 

Murphy slams Cage up against a wall with his forearm against his throat and says "You touch him again and I'll end you."

"You do what we ask of you and Bellamy will be fine. In fact we'll even let you spend some time with him as a reward but if you decide you don't wanna be a good boy then well, I'll let you figure it out. So what do you say Murphy?"

He thinks about it for a while even though he knows he'll agree cause he doesn't want Bellamy to suffer anymore because of him but he had a little something he wants added before he'd tell him he agrees. 

"I want to spend at least an hour with him first and then I'll do whatever you want."

"An hour? That's it? And if I give you this hour you'll do whatever I ask?" Cage says with a tone that Murphy knows isn't good. 

"As long as it doesn't involve Bellamy in any way I will."

"Fine, take your hour and when it's over meet me here." He says handing Murphy a map and pointing to one of the three spots circled on it.

As Murphy looks at the map he sees that one of the 2 remaining two spots circled is where he's at now and the other one is Bellamy's room. He stifles a laugh because he didn't need a map to find either Bellamy or Cage since he could track them by scent but Cage had just inadvertently given him and Bellamy possibly another way out. 

When he walks back into the room he can hear Bellamy lightly snoring and quietly makes his way to the bed, trying his best not to disturb him. He watches him sleep for a second before climbing into bed next him which causes him to jump awake and tense up. 

"It's just me. You're okay."

When he hears Murphy's voice he relaxes and turns to face him but as he looks at him, he knows something's wrong. 

"What's going on? What's wrong?" He asks full of concern. 

"They want me to do things. What I'm not sure but if I don't you'll suffer and I can't let that happen, not again. You've suffered enough because of me."

"No more than you suffered because of me. So I'd say we're even, wouldn't you?" He counters as he moves a strand of hair from Murphy's face. 

"Even? How can you be making jokes after everything that's happened? Bellamy I can't lose you and I can't disappoint you again. I don't know what they're planning but you're a part of it and I'm terrified that I'm gonna kill you." Murphy tells him on the verge of panic. 

"And I know that you won't. I trust you Murphy, completely and I know that whatever happens here isn't you."

"But it is!" Murphy shouts as he gets up out of bed and begins pacing back and forth at the foot of it growing more panicked with every step as he continues.

"That's the thing Bellamy. What you don't and never will understand is that this monster has always been there, buried deep inside waiting to be set lose. Whatever they put inside me just gave it the strength to get out and I'm not sure I can put it back."

Bellamy can practically see him start to unravel and knows he has to do something before he snaps completely. He gets up and stands in front of him trying to stop him from pacing but Murphy just walks around him and continues to pace back and forth. 

"Murphy?" He says trying a different approach but instead of stopping he begins talking like a crazy person all fast and without hardly taking a breath. 

"I had a plan you know? It was prefect and what kept me going while I was tortured. It was simple really when you think about it. When I got back to camp I was gonna kill each and every one who had a hand in my hanging. You were gonna be the last because I wanted you to suffer the most because you hurt me the most. I trusted you! I allowed myself to trust you despite everything that told me not to and you betrayed me the moment the opportunity presented itself. Now here we are again in the exact same situation and I'm once again trusting you but I fear this time it won't be you betraying me but me betraying you. I can't...all I've ever wanted since that day was your trust, approval and for you to have my back but now that I have it I'm terrified of losing it. You make me feel and while I hate you for it, I can't help but crave your touch and I..."

Suddenly he's spun around and before he can even register what's going on Bellamy's lips are on his. Murphy is so caught off guard and unsure of what to do that he freezes completely, doing nothing. However when he feels Bellamy pulling away and smells sadness and fear washing over him at his non reaction, he snaps out of it. Just before Bellamy's lips leave his, he lightly nips and tugs on Bellamy's bottom lip before pulling him closer, kissing him back, finally. 

When he does Bellamy's fear and sadness is replaced with elation causing Murphy to smile. Once they break apart Bellamy rubs the back of his neck like he's embarrassed and before he can say anything Murphy beats him to it. 

"I knew you had a thing for me Blake."

"Shut up Murphy! I was just trying to stop you from having a meltdown."

"Sure, cause obviously the only way to do that was to kiss me, right? Keep telling yourself that Blake but remember I can smell what you're really feeling so you can't hide the truth from me." He says with a cocky smile. 

"Says the asshole who kissed me back."

"Hey I'm not ashamed to say I liked it. Your lips soft against mine and the way your body tinged with excitement when I tugged on your bottom lip. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"How long do you have before they want you to do these things for them?" He asks changing the subject. 

"Half an hour and then I have to leave but I'm not sure when I'll come back. They're gonna use me getting to see you as a reward for doing what they ask." 

"Well that sucks."

"Tell me something I don't know. Oh Cage gave me this so that I could find your room but obviously I didn't need it cause I could find you anywhere. I figured that maybe you could find a way out while I'm doing what they want."

"You sure that's a good idea? If they catch us won't...I don't wanna be locked in another room with Emerson. Murphy I..."

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then trust me when I say you'll be fine and no matter what they do to you or where they may or may not lock you up I will always find you."

Murphy touches Bellamy's forehead with his own, gently nuzzling his nose and says "Always, okay?"

Bellamy nods as he pulls Murphy closer but neither makes another move and instead just stand there holding each other. Murphy would of wrapped his arms around his waist and torso but he was afraid to touch him because of all the cuts and bruises. 

A few minutes later Bellamy takes Murphy's hands off his face and places them around his waist and torso saying

"I may be a little broken but I won't shatter so quit being afraid to touch me."

"So does that mean I can touch you here?" He asks as he slowly moves his hands up his sides, removing Bellamy's shirt. 

"Or here?" He asks again slowly moving his hands down Bellamy's chest, stopping at the top of his pants and absentmindedly tracing it with his fingers.

"What about here?" He asks as he starts to slowly kiss his neck before running his hand up through his hair and gently bites, sucks and licks just above his collarbone eliciting a small moan from Bellamy which causes Murphy to smile. 

"Or maybe here?" He says as he tentatively kisses down each and every cut or bruise on Bellamy's upper body. 

The closer he gets to Bellamy's pants the more his anticipation grows and Murphy smiles knowing exactly what he's doing. When Murphy is right above his pants line Bellamy finally speaks. 

"Murphy I...I don't think..."

"Relax Bellamy. You kissed me remember? And you said not to be afraid to touch you so that's what I'm..."

"I was gonna say there's not enough time for this and that..."

He's cut off by Murphy's lips colliding with his suddenly. There's no passion like before just pure hunger almost like a need that had to be sated. It isn't long before Murphy's undoing Bellamy's belt and as he bites his bottom lip he sticks his hand down his pants. 

The sound Bellamy makes is one of pleasure that causes Murphy to smile and continue more vigorously than before. Bellamy is right on the edge, he's so close and then nothing, it's all gone. He opens his eyes to find Murphy starting at him with the biggest shit eating grin ever. 

"Shut up Murphy!"

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it."

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." He replies giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as he heads for the door.

"It's been 30 minutes already? But what about..." Bellamy says all whiny but is cut off by Murphy before he can finish. 

"Sorry Blake, I gotta play the good boy for a while remember? Hopefully I'll see you soon."

"Wait! What about all the kissing and your hand doing what...?"

"Like I told you before, the animal wants what the animal wants and apparently it wants you."

"But what does Murphy want? Does he want me?" Bethany questions trying to figure out where the animal and human differed if at all.

"You'll have to wait for another time to find that out Blake." He replies with a smile and a wink as he leaves the room to find out what exactly it is they want him to do.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy's testing begins.

Bellamy stands there staring at the door trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He knew Murphy was right and there were other ways he could of snapped him out of his meltdown but he'd chosen to kiss him instead. He knew there was some part of him that was remotely attracted to Murphy but he wasn't sure he'd call it love. 

Love was such a strong word and to use it in reference to anyone but Octavia was a foreign concept to him. Yet he couldn't deny the fact that like him Murphy made him feel things that he'd rather not. He stood there for a few more minutes running through the events since Murphy's arrival until the map on the table caught his eye. He needed to focus on a way out of here before Murphy's final transformation because even though he didn't know what it was, he knew it wasn't good. 

As Murphy made his way to where he was supposed to meet Cage he caught a whiff of a familiar scent and stopped. He took a deep breath, letting the scent fill his nostrils and then had to fight the urge to go after it because it was that of Head Security Officer of Mt. Weather. However since he had his scent anyway it wouldn't be hard for him to find him again later. 

When he finally arrived where he was supposed to be, Cage was already there but he wasn't alone. Dr. Tsing and a guard were there as well. 

"So what exactly am I doing here and what is this place?"

"This is where we train our soldiers." Cage answers. 

"Well your soldiers can't fight for shit so your training sucks."

The soldier beside Cage tensed up and Murphy knew he was itching for a fight so he smiled, deciding to have some fun.

"C'mon hot shot, show me what you got. It's easy to take down an unnamed man when you've got a weapon." Murphy taunted.

"I don't need a weapon to take you down." The soldier replied, taking the bait. 

"Really? You sure about that...Bennett? Bennett? I snapped a Bennett's neck getting in here. He wouldn't happen to be any relation to you, would he?"

"He was my brother, asshole!" Bennett yelled as Murphy's smile just kept getting bigger and bigger.

Murphy's growing smile caused Bennett's anger to grow as well until he finally couldn't take it anymore and lunged at Murphy. Murphy side steps him and gives him a shove into the wall pissing him off more but before he could attack again Cage stopped it. 

"Enough! This is not why you're here and you, aren't you supposed to be a good boy?"

"What? That was just me having a little fun. Trust me if I wasn't being a good boy he'd already be dead. Now what am I doing here?"

"Well by now I'm sure you've figured out that we are the cause of what's been happening to you and we're curious as to how far you've actually progressed with that."

"Meaning what exactly?" Murphy questions. 

"We're going to put you in different scenarios that are going to be geared towards specific abilities that you may or may not currently possess but you should and see how you handle it." Dr. Tsing says explaining the tests further. 

"Okay and when do I get to see Bellamy?"

"For every 3 hours of testing you will get 30 minutes with him."

"What? Are you crazy? I do what you ask for 3 hours but only get 30 goddamn minutes with him, what the fuck is that shit?" Murphy says visibly pissed. 

"We could make it 20 minutes or perhaps 15. It's up to you but that's the deal."

"That's fucking bullshit is what that is! So when the hell am I supposed to fucking sleep?" Murphy shouted angrily. 

"You can sleep for a couple of hours but you'll be alone. So for every 9 hours you do what we ask you can sleep for 2 hours."

"Do I still get to see Bellamy for the 30 minutes before?"

"Of course you can, I'm not a tyrant after all." Cage says with a smile. 

"No you're just an idiot who pretends to be the leader he's really not."

"You know you should really learn to hold your tongue."

"Haven't done it in 18 years and I ain't about to start now. You just mad cuz I'm right."

"Dr. Tsing can you get everything ready for the first test, please?" Cage says ignoring Murphy's comment. 

After she leaves the room Cage turns to Murphy and continues talking. 

"You really should be careful with what you say to me because I have the power to make yours and Bellamy's stay here a living hell."

"You know you really shouldn't threaten me, especially when you're not the one in charge here. I wonder how daddy dearest would feel if he knew what his darling little boy was really up to?" Murphy counters with a dervish smile as Cage remains silent and he continues. 

"I've been blackmailing people for years so I'm much better at it than you but if you'd like to try again you're more then welcome too."

"You're so lucky you're so important or I'd..."

"You'd what? You ain't doing shit because you're too damn afraid to raise a fucking finger and you have other people do what you can't. You're a coward pure and simple which is exactly why your father will never let you lead. Well that and you're a fucking dumbass."

Suddenly Murphy is slapped across the face by Cage and as Murphy slowly turns his head back to meet Cage's gaze, he begins to growl causing Cage to hide behind Bennett who's just as scared as he is. Murphy can smell their fear and as he stares at them with predatory eyes he begins to laugh. The laugh is harsh and mocking with just the hint of a growl. 

"My drunk mother could slap harder than you. Then again slapping is a female thing and you are the most feminine person here so it fits perfectly."

"Test one is read..." Dr. Tsing begins as she steps into the room but stops when she notices the obvious tension in the room. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Just a little disagreement about something but I think we're both finally on the same page, aren't we Cage?"

"We're ready to begin the tests?" Cage asks Dr. Tsing.

"Yes sir. Test one is ready to go."

"So you gonna tell me what this one is supposed to measure or is that something I have to figure out once I'm in there?" Murphy questions. 

"I think you can figure it out."

Murphy nods as he walks into the training room and once the door closes the room is plunged into complete darkness. It didn't take long for his eyes to adjust to the darkness but as he started scanning the room there was a bright flash that momentarily blinded him which was followed by something or someone knocking his legs out from under him. 

He lay on the floor in complete silence and not moving as he took in his surroundings with his other senses. He caught a whiff of something human and something else but he could tell that the something else wasn't a threat yet, whereas the human definitely was one. Murphy waited until the human was right beside him before quickly knocking their feet out from under them, rolling on top of him and ripping out their throat. 

He then, without looking behind him, grabs a knife from the dead guy's belt and slings it, hitting the something else in the head. The room is suddenly flooded with light and Cage's voice rings out, praising him as a door to another room opens up. He's put through 6 more tests, each slightly different than the last before Cage tells him that he has one more test and then he can see Bellamy. 

The last test was different than any of the others. Each one was a bit harder than the one before but this one managed to catch him off guard. There were so many differing smells that it was hard for him to lock down one specific scent and there was a loud buzzing noise that fucked with his ears just enough to render his hearing useless. 

After taking 3 hard hits and one fairly deep cut, he was finally able to focus enough to get a handle on his surroundings. He lay in the corner in silence taking in what he could of his surroundings and integrating the things he'd learned when he was hit to figure out where the threats were. Once he had, it took him about 30 minutes to take out all 5 threats in the room.

Cage however was less than impressed. He seemed to think that Murphy should of been able to take the threats out sooner than he did. The more Cage nagged him the angrier he got until finally he was done and jumped from the floor up to the viewing window which he promptly smashed with his fist before climbing inside. 

"Do you honestly think that you can do even a fourth of the shit I just did? Cuz by all means go ahead. In fact I'd love to see you running around screaming in terror before you piss yourself cowering in a corner as you're about to die. You're nothing but a worthless, entitled pussy who needs to shut his fucking trap before he gets hurt!" Murphy growled never taking his eyes off Cage. 

As he continued to stare at him, Dr. Tsing spoke trying to break the tension.

"Let me bandage your side and then you can go see Bellamy, okay?"

Cage begins to protest but she cuts him off saying "He's done what we have asked of him and if you'd quit being such a pompous ass we might get better results."

He huffs out of the room as Dr. Tsing cleans and dresses Murphy's side. Once she's finished, she releases him and says "Your 30 minutes well begin the minute you set foot inside the room so make it count."

Murphy takes a deep breath before opening the door to Bellamy's room and walking inside. He finds Bellamy asleep at the table with the map in front of him and can't help but smile. He sits in the chair next him not wanting to wake him up but knowing he doesn't have a lot of time, decides to anyways. Bellamy wakes up slowly and after taking a second to remember where he was, he turns to Murphy and smiles. The smile fades when he sees the bruises on his face and grabs it, pulling it closer to examine his injuries. 

"What the hell did they do to you?" He demands full of concern that causes Murphy to smile. 

"Don't worry about it, it's not important. Listen we don't have much time. They will only allow me 30 minutes with you for every 3 hours I do what they want."

"What is it they want?"

"They put me through a series of tests that are supposed to measure my skills' progression. Nothing I can't handle. So how's the map coming?"

"Seriously Murph? We have at least 20 minutes left and you're asking me about the damn map? Shit Murphy!" 

"Well what the fuck else am I supposed to ask you about? There's not much we can do in 30 minutes and I'm not sure how much longer I can be a good boy with Cage being a dick, trying to push me over the edge. You have no idea how badly I wanna rip his fucking head off." He replied clearly agitated. 

"Probably as much as I wanna piece of Emerson but if you do we're never getting out of here. We gotta play the innocence card so that we can get what we want."

"But I'm not innocent Bell and I can't keep up this damn act for much longer."

"And you think I am. Murph none of us is innocent, not really but you gotta remember that playing nice gets you 30 minutes with me which means you get 30 minutes of this." Bellamy says as he kisses him. 

"And this."

He begins trailing kisses across Murphy's jaw line and down his neck causing a small moan mixed with a growl before he's pushed up against the wall with Murphy's lips on his. They continue kissing until there's a sudden crackling sound followed by a voice coming over the comm in the room that says

"Time's up Murphy."

He lets out a frustrated sigh as he backs away from Bellamy who makes a whining sound as their contact is broken. As Murphy heads towards the door Bellamy speaks. 

"Remember what I said Murph. Be a good boy and there can be a lot more of what just happened."

He smiles giving Bellamy a quick kiss before leaving to do another 3 hours of stupid tests. He hated tests and was never good at them but these were different, these he was actually excelling at which was weird. It also made him wonder if Clarke was right about the animal making him better than he was before.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things progress between Bellamy and Murphy and Cage implements Stage 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking two more chapters after this and it's done. Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far and by all means keep em coming because any feedback, good our bad helps.

Murphy went through 3 more hours of stupid testing and each one was harder than the last. As with the first 3 hours, the last test was the hardest and he once again got hurt. It was starting to piss him off but every time he wanted to snap he remembered Bellamy's lips on his and how if he fucked up it wouldn't happen again, so he tried to stay calm. 

Once the doc had cleared him, he headed straight for Bellamy's and he prayed he was still awake. He had barely made it inside before he was pushed up against the door, slamming it shut as Bellamy's lips crashed into his. He smiled and soon Bellamy was the one up against the door. The rest of the 30 minutes was a blur and when the voice came over the comm telling him his time is up, Murphy wasn't even sure when the hell they wound up in the bed or when Bellamy fell asleep but he knews he enjoyed it. 

After the last 3 hours is over, he breathes a sigh of relief because after 10 hours of torture, some good and some not, he needed a break. He slowly opened the door to Bellamy's room and smiled when he heard him lightly snoring from the bed. He made his way over and crawled under the covers next to him. As soon as he felt the slight movement of the bed, Bellamy rolled over to face him. 

"Hey." He said sleepily as he opened his eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. You look exhausted. When are they letting you sleep?"

"I know. When I leave here I get 2 hours of sleep before I have to do another 3 hour testing session. Not to mention my body practically screams with every twist and turn I make."

"When are you gonna be done with all this testing shit?"

"I wish I knew but I don't wanna talk about this anymore so can we talk about something else?"

"Like what exactly?"

"Anything else. I don't care Bellamy just as long as it's not..."

He's cut off by Bellamy's lips once again on his and it isn't long before Bellamy is straddling him. 

"How's this for anything?" He asks with a smile as he begins kissing Murphy's neck. 

He's careful not to leave any marks because even though he wants to, neither wanted Cage to know what they did behind closed doors. As much as Murphy would love for Bellamy to continue, he wants to know if he remembers how they wound up in the bed earlier and stops him so he can ask. When he pulls away, he can instantly see the hurt and confusion on Bellamy's face and it kills him. 

"I'd love to continue this, I really would but there's something I need to know first. Do you know how we ended up on the bed earlier because I don't? It's actually all a blur after I pushed you up against the door and I was hoping you'd...was I...did you enjoy it?"

Bellamy couldn't help laughing a little at how adorable Murphy was fumbling over his words because he was afraid he wasn't any good. He would of loved to make him suffer a bit but with the way Murphy was looking at him like a lost puppy he couldn't bring himself to be that cruel. 

"I'm not complaining about anything that happened nor am I objecting to it possibly happening again but it's kinda a blur for me too. I remember the door, being thrown against the wall, falling onto the bed, feeling very satisfied and then crashing. The in between details are fuzzy but I definitely enjoyed it. "

Murphy couldn't help the smile that was now plastered on his face nor could Bellamy help notice how it made Murphy's eyes light up. It was genuine and Bellamy had never seen him smile without there being a touch of a sneer in it.

"You should smile more often Murph. Happiness looks good on you."

"As opposed to being bloody and beaten?"

"That looks good on you too but I like when you smile and I'd like to be able to see it more."

"It makes my face hurt and it makes me feel weird so I don't do it."

"You just love being stubborn and different, don't you?"

"You'd wonder what was wrong with me if I wasn't."

"I'd probably punch you trying to snap you outta whatever was going on."

"I think kissing me would have better results, don't you?"

"You just like the way my lips feel against yours and want me to kiss you again." Bellamy teased. 

"Actually I like the way your lips feel on any part of me, not just my lips and you can't deny the fact that you like mine on you too."

"Never said I didn't."

"I know." Murphy said with a smirk as he rolled his hips just enough to catch Bellamy off guard and flip him onto his back. 

Just as Murphy leans down to kiss Bellamy he's suddenly on his back with Bellamy smiling down at him.

"So that's how you wanna play it, huh?"

"Yeah it is. So what cha...?" 

Bellamy's cut off as he's thrown from on top of Murphy to the foot of the bed onto his back with his arms pinned above his head. 

"I win." Murphy states triumphantly as he kisses him. 

While still holding Bellamy's arms with one hand, Murphy takes his other and begins massaging him. As his strokes become faster Bellamy can't suppress his moans any longer and just as he's about to reach the edge the voice comes over the comm signaling that Murphy's time was up. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I swear to God I'm gonna find that fucker that does that and shove that damn microphone thing down his throat!" Bellamy yells in frustration. 

"Make sure I'm there when you do cuz I definitely wanna see that. I gotta go but I'll see you in a few hours."

He kisses Bellamy and then leaves to finally get some damn sleep. However without Bellamy by his side he doesn't get much sleep. His nightmares keep him awake as before but unlike before they're different. Instead of Grounders torturing him at the prison camp, he's at Mt. Weather and Bellamy's the one being tortured by him. He wakes up screaming and can't go back to sleep. Little did he know that he was being watched from the control room. 

"Are his nightmares going to interfere with stage 2?"

"No. Stage 2 should encounter no issues moving forward."

"So what are we waiting for? Implement stage 2."

Emerson nods as he presses a button on the computer in front of him and Murphy's eyes changed for a quick second before returning to normal indicating stage 2 had been initiated. 

"Now are we sure he has no clue what's happening?"

"Absolutely. It functions almost like his animal side and will override the human part. He should have no idea it's happening?"

"And if he does know what's going on, then what?" Emerson questions. 

"Then you can kill them both." Cage replies much to Dr. Tsing's dismay. 

"You can't do that. If you kill him all of our research and progress will be gone and we'll have to start all over again."

"And if it's what has to be done, we'll find a more cooperative guinea pig but for now we see what happens and if killing him is necessary."

Dr. Tsing leaves the room pissed and heads for medical to check the progress of her plan B because the way things were going she'd have to implement it very soon. 

As Murphy sat there looking at the ceiling waiting for the voice to tell him his 2 hours sleep were up he thought about getting out and hoped Bellamy would find a way soon. His thoughts soon drifted to other things, things he didn't like, things that made him think something wasn't right but before he could think on it further, the voice came over the comm and he headed for the training area. 

When he arrived at the training area Cage was already there and he was smiling. He wanted nothing more than to knock him out but he didn't. 

"Morning." Cage greets him cheerfully. 

"Shut up and lets just get this shit over with." Murphy snaps back. 

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Just open the damn door and start the fucking test!"

The first test proceeds like always and is over quickly but something strange occurs during the next few tests. It's almost as if he was no longer in control of his body. He wants to go left but instead goes right and when he wants to duck to avoid a hit, he doesn't move at all. The whole ordeal was really starting to piss him off.

Although the final test of the session is the one that nearly sends him over the edge. It began like they usually did but once in the room he catches the familiar scent of Head Security Officer of Mt. Weather. He immediately tries attacking him but for some reason can't. It's like his body isn't responding to what the brain wants, like they're outta sync. 

Every fiber of his being wanted to rip him apart but Murphy's body wouldn't move and instead headed for the corner that was occupied by someone who was scared out of their mind. The closer he got to them the more scared they became and when he stopped in front of them he could smell the Security Officer approaching but all he could do was growl.

He stopped right beside Murphy and placed a knife in his hand. As soon as Murphy felt the cool metal touch his palm he instantly knew it was a knife but when he tried to jam it into the Officer's skull, he couldn't and instead plunged it into the terrified person in front of him. It was like a nightmare, he could see it happening but was powerless to stop it and when the lights came on to reveal the scene he felt sick. 

In front of him was a girl who was about his age with this look of sheer terror on her face and a knife sticking out of her forehead. His focus never shifted from the girl he'd just killed as Cage praised him until the Security Officer moved and when he saw his name tag, it took everything he had not to attack him since the Head Security Officer was Emerson. Murphy didn't even bother checking in with Dr. Tsing about his injuries and instead went straight to Bellamy's.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage 2 becomes hard for Murphy to deal with.

Once Murphy was out of earshot Dr. Tsing turned to Cage and said "Well I think it's safe to assume that based on what we just witnessed Stage 2 is working."

"You call that working? He wanted to kill me." Emerson stated. 

"Yes he did but he didn't and killed her instead which means he did what we wanted thus Stage 2 is working." She countered. 

"But he's resisting it."

"Which is perfectly natural Cage. We placed him in that specific situation with Emerson because we knew it would be a struggle and there's no better way to determine if something is working than pitting something they want against something they don't. There's always some resistance at the start and it's nothing to worry about."

"You better hope so." 

Murphy has been standing outside Bellamy's door for the last few minutes because he's not sure he can face him. He's about to walk away so he doesn't have to tell him what happened when he hears Bellamy cursing and opens the door, curious as to what's going on. Bellamy doesn't even bother looking up from what he's doing when he hears the door open because he knows it's Murphy and just starts talking. 

"Hey so I've been studying this map and I think I've figured out a way out. It may be tricky but I think between the two of us we should be able to pull..." He trails off as he turns to finally look at Murphy and sees that something is wrong. 

"What's wrong? Something happened, didn't it? Murphy talk to me, please." He begs gripped with concern because Murphy hasn't spoken or moved since he walked through the door. 

"I killed her. She was scared, innocent, not a threat in any way and I just didn't care. I didn't even hesitate or flinch, I just...I shouldn't be here. I need to go before I...I have to go."

The whole time he's talking, he never looks at Bellamy because he doesn't want to see the horror or disappointment that he knew was written on his face and heads for the door to leave. However as he opens the door Bellamy pushes it closed from behind, refusing to let Murphy leave. 

He spins Murphy around to face him, pinning him against the door and says "Look at me. Murphy, look at me!"

Murphy continues to refuse, shaking his head which causes Bellamy to grab his face and force him to look at him. Yet even face to face, Murphy refuses to make eye contact which pisses him off. 

"Goddammit John Murphy, fucking look at me!"

Bellamy could see the anger flash across his face at the use of his full name but he still refuses to make eye contact so Bellamy tries something else and slams him as hard as he can against the door. 

"Look at me!" He yells but Murphy still refuses too and he has to take another approach. 

He takes Murphy's face in his hands and speaks barely above a whisper. 

"Please Murphy, just look at me. Please."

He places his forehead on Murphy's as he pleads but when he begins nuzzling his nose, Murphy pushes him away and still not make eye contact says

"Don't! Just fucking don't. I don't deserve it, least of all from you. Just let me go. Please Bellamy, you have to let me go."

"No. You're gonna have to make me." Bellamy says blocking the door so he can't leave. 

"Dammit Bellamy! I'm a monster, a cold blooded killer and I need...You need to stay away from me." He pleads. 

"Not happening Murph. You're gonna need to give me a better reason than what you have cuz I ain't buying it."

"You want a reason? You really want a reason? Fine, I'll give you a damn reason!" Murphy shouts as he slams Bellamy into the wall.

However Bellamy knew it was coming and instead of doing nothing he punches Murphy in the face as soon as he hits the wall. It catches Murphy off guard and he stumbles back a bit, shocked that Bellamy actually hit him but he recovers quickly, returning the favor. They go back and forth for a bit until both are bloody and bruised. 

Murphy in a last ditch effort to get Bellamy to stop and because he's not willing to give up, slams him to the floor. Yet instead of getting up and leaving, he rolls off of him and onto the floor so they're laying side by side. 

"Something's wrong, Bell. I can't explain it but it's almost like someone else is in control and I can't stop it. I'm powerless Bellamy and I don't want you to be the next person I'm unable to stop myself from killing, so you need to..." He trails off and turns to look at Bellamy as he feels him intertwine their fingers together. 

"I won't be the next person because I know you won't kill me, no matter what."

"How can you be so sure? I barely know who I am anymore, let alone what I am."

"Cuz I trust you and I know you. You're Murphy, just Murphy and I happen to like Murphy."

"You're an idiot."

"Maybe but I'm your idiot and I got you to look at me finally so I can't be that much of one."

"I hate you."

"Sure you do." Bellamy says skeptically with a smile as he rolls over on top of him. 

"I do. I fucking hate you Bellamy Blake." Murphy replies as if saying his full name will make a difference.

"You're mouth says hate but your body begs to differ." Bellamy says rolling his hips causing Murphy's already noticeable erection to grow. 

"Fuck you!" He growls.

"Anytime Murph. Anytime." 

Bellamy leans down and kisses him but as the kiss deepens that stupid voice speaks over the comm, stopping them. 

"I swear if you don't shut that guy up soon I may just have to do it for you cuz he could fuck up a wet dream."

"I know but you should go and remember they're trying to drive a wedge between us, so don't let em."

Murphy nods as he leaves, making his way to the training area again. This training session goes much like the first and he was pretty much on autopilot, just going through the motions until the final one. The final test throws him for a loop because it's an exact recreation of his hanging, complete with the shouts of float him chanting over the comm.

His mind begins replaying the events of that particular moment over and over and over again until it effectively checks out. However whereas his mind isn't present his body moves of its own accord and kills everyone in the room. As he sits down in front of Dr. Tsing so she can treat his wounds he finds that Murphy, human Murphy is no longer in control and the animal, the monster he's worked so hard to keep caged is running free. 

He begins to panic when he finds himself locked in the cage with a person who looks like him but isn't laughing at him. Once Dr. Tsing releases him, he makes his way to Bellamy's room. The harder he tries to break out of the cage the louder the laughing becomes and it pisses him off. The laughter finally stops when Murphy reaches Bellamy's door and human Murphy flips shit. If anything happened to Bellamy because he wasn't strong enough to keep the monster caged than he'd rather be dead cause he'd never be able to live with himself. 

When Bellamy saw him enter the room he instantly knew something was off. Everything about him, from the way he stood to the way he looked at him was wrong and wasn't the Murphy he knew. Murphy sits down at the table like nothing's wrong and asks "Any progress?" But the way he said it was suspect because it had none of Murphy's sarcasm and was all venom which he hadn't used towards him in a while. 

Unsure of how to handle the situation, he cautiously sat down next to him. He sat there in silence for a bit before he realized that Murphy was looking at him, waiting for a response. 

"No, not yet. Are...are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"I don't know, you just seem off. Did something happen in one of your tests that you'd maybe wanna talk about?" Bellamy carefully asks as he lightly places a hand on Murphy's and as soon as he feels his touch, Murphy pulls away as if burned.

He gets up from the table and says "Don't do that."

Bellamy slowly stands and moves so he's in front of Murphy. 

"Don't do what?" He innocently asks as he touches his face. 

"That! Don't do that. In fact just stop it all together." Murphy responds, smacking his hand away and moving towards the door.

"Murphy what's going on? I don't understand. Please talk to me."

Murphy sighs heavily and says "I'm sorry Bellamy but I can't do this anymore and you should just forget about me."

Before he can stop him Murphy is out the door and when Bellamy follows, Murphy is no where to be seen. Bellamy heads back inside and decides it's definitely time to get the hell outta Mt. Weather. He'd probably be caught but he didn't care because they'd already been here too long and he feared the longer they stayed the farther away the Murphy he knew would become.

While Bellamy has been dealing with Murphy, Dr. Tsing was dealing with Cage.

"Why the hell is he still going to Bellamy? Shouldn't he be done with him by now?"

"It's not that simple. Their connection is deep and it will take a while to break because it's not just the human part that's attached to him, the animal part is too. We just have to be patient, he'll come around soon enough."

"I'm not good with being patient doctor, so you better find a way to speed up this woke breaking their bond process before I cut our losses and start over again."

"Cage please, he just needs more time. It's not going to happen overnight."

"You have one more day and if I'm not satisfied with the results I'm seeing, he's dead. Clear?"

"Crystal."

Cage leaves as Dr. Tsing shakes her head at his unbelievable stubbornness and wanting immediate results which is obviously impossible.

When Bellamy came outside looking for Murphy, he hid. He was confused and the monster was frustrated. He craved Bellamy's touch but at the same time didn't want anything to do with it. It just felt right and wrong all at once and the monster hated it. 

After Bellamy went back inside the room Murphy sat on the floor in the hall close enough to Bellamy's door that he could see it without being seen himself until the voice came over the comm telling him his 30 minutes was up and then he slowly made his way to the training area for more tests.

Murphy's final 3 hours of testing weren't any different than the ones before. When Dr. Tsing examined him before his 30 minutes with Bellamy she pulled out a syringe with something in it and whereas the monster could care less what it was, the caged human part was screaming to find out what it was. 

Once he was cleared to leave he headed for Bellamy's but instead of going inside he stood at the door listening to what he was saying and doing. Yet every time he attempts to open the door he stops himself. The internal struggle that was being fought over Bellamy was starting to drive Murphy crazy and he was oddly relieved when it came time for his 2 hours of sleep but it didn't last long.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy is dealing with a very internal struggle over Bellamy and Cage decides to do things his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I said 2 more chapters but there will be one more after this.

Every time Murphy was about to fall asleep his thoughts would drift to Bellamy and the way his touch made him feel. It was something so foreign, so unknown and yet everything he wanted and or needed. The monster tried to push it down, pretending it wasn't there but the animal and human part knew it wasn't going away. As the human part and the monster struggled for dominance, the animal saw an opportunity and took control. 

It craved Bellamy's touch too but more than anything it wanted to be near him to protect him and so that the storm of emotions and confusion raging inside of Murphy could be calmed. The only problem was getting to him undetected and without opening the door, alerting Bellamy to his presence. As he stares at the ceiling trying to figure out how to do that he noticed the vents and smiled. 

It wouldn't be hard for him to crawl through the vents and into Bethany room especially since all he needed to do was follow his scent. About 10 minutes later he was quietly slipping out of the vent and into Bellamy's room undetected, or so he thought. Bellamy might not have noticed him being there but someone did. 

Dr. Tsing is woken from her slumber by a knock on her door. She reluctantly answers it to find a med tech holding an iPad and looking very unsure of herself.

"Well what is it?" Dr. Tsing asks when the girl just stares in silence. 

"Murphy has left his room ma'am and you wanted to be notified if..."

"Yes yes. So where is he now?" She asks interrupting the girl. 

"He appears to be in Bellamy's room. Should I..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am. Look." She says as she shows her the screen and it does indeed show Murphy in Bellamy's room. 

"What is he doing? He shouldn't be there. Why is he there?"

"Should I notify Cage and alert the guards?"

"No! We don't need to bother him with this."

"But ma'am he's not supposed to..."

"I'm sorry are you questioning me? I know you remember what happened to the last person who questioned me so unless you want to wind up Reaper food I suggest you keep your damn mouth shut! Cage isn't the only one in control of this project and I say this is something he doesn't need to know. We clear?"

"Yes ma'am, of course. It won't happen again." She replies scared. 

"See that it doesn't and send someone to knock on Bellamy's door, just knock nothing more so that Murphy will go back to his own room."

The med tech nods and leaves to find someone to knock on Bellamy's door. Meanwhile Murphy is standing at the foot of the bed watching Bellamy sleep. As he does he fights the urge to crawl into bed next to him or curl up at his feet which becomes even harder when he swears he hears Bellamy muttering his name in his sleep. 

Soon he's tossing and turning which draws the attention of the bickering monster and human parts of Murphy causing him to walk over to the side of the bed to try and comfort him somehow. Just as he's about to touch Bellamy's face there's a knock on the door that switches his focus and wakes Bellamy. 

"Murphy? Murph is..."

Murphy turns and freezes like a deer caught in headlights when he hears his name and sees Bellamy sit up. However before Bellamy is able to get out of bed Murphy is gone and leaves him wondering if it was just a dream. He gets up to answer the door but when there's no one there and he distinctly remembers hearing a knock, he wonders if that's a dream too. He's very confused and knows he won't be able to go back to sleep so he decides to get out the map and go over what he'd found so far. 

Once back in his room Murphy curls up in the corner feeling both angry and sad. He's angry because he went to Bellamy's and let him see him but sad because he couldn't be with him. No matter how badly he wanted to be with him every part of him knew that Bellamy was better off without him and as much as it pained him, he needed to keep his distance which meant no more seeing him after his sessions. When the voice came over the comm again he headed for the training area. 

The next 3 hours of testing was brutal. He was barely able to make it through any of them and he knew Cage was pissed because it radiated off of him. It didn't matter what he did, he couldn't concentrate. It was like every part of him was out of sync and preoccupied with something else. He didn't care about the tests or what was happening in them and the only reason he wasn't dead was because the monster would take over at the last minute, killing the threat.

After the last session of that testing was finished, he got checked out by Dr. Tsing and could tell that both Emerson and Cage were seething but he didn't care. When Emerson sighed and huffed for the third time, Murphy had had enough.

"You got something to fucking say then spit it the fuck out or shut your damn trap before I shut it for you!" He snapped. 

"Boy you ain't man enough to shut my mouth so why don't you sit the fuck back down and leave the real work to the big dogs."

"And who the fuck would that be exactly cuz it sure as hell ain't you. You ain't nothing but a punk bitch!"

"I'll show you who's a punk bitch you fucking worthless little shit!" 

Emerson shoves Murphy out of the chair and then had to quickly duck as the chair is thrown at him. Even though he was able to avoid the chair he wasn't able to avoid being speared by Murphy. Once he was on the ground, Murphy starts pounding on him until he's injected with something by Dr. Tsing that knocks him out for a few minutes.

When Murphy woke up Dr. Tsing was finishing up his bandages and Emerson was nowhere to be seen. 

"You should be more careful about your outbursts because Cage is not happy and is looking for a reason to terminate you."

"Why do you care? I'm nothing but a means to an end for you so why does it matter?" Murphy questions. 

"It matters because you have excelled farther than any before you and your bond with Bellamy is very intriguing."

"If it's so intriguing why are you trying so hard to break it?" He responds skeptically. 

"I'm not, Cage is. I'm actually trying to strengthen it."

"Bullshit! Sorry doc but I don't believe you."

"I don't expect you too but I am. You're all bandaged up and are free to go."

He gets up but before leaving the room completely he turns to her and says "You really wanna help us then get us the hell outta here."

Murphy doesn't go to Bellamy's nor does he sit in the hall close to his room but instead goes back to his room and lays on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Bellamy waited for Murphy to come though the door because he had finally figured out a way to get out without getting caught but it would definitely require his help. 

The longer he sat at the table with no sign of Murphy, the more he began to worry. He had hoped that after what had happened earlier that he wasn't shutting him out completely but when the voice over the comm announced that his time was up and Murphy hadn't shown up, it certainly looked that way. Bellamy was pissed. He was pissed at Murphy, this place but most of all he was pissed at himself because he didn't do more to prevent all of this from happening. 

If Murphy wouldn't come to him, he'd find a way to go to him himself and then the two of them were leaving this God forsaken place regardless of whether he wanted to or not. Bellamy gathered his stuff and headed out the door to try finding Murphy so they could get back to their people. 

The next 3 hours of testing went much like the 3 before with Murphy still not caring but he did manage to put in a bit more effort this time around. Even though Cage appears to grow more and more frustrated with each test he never says a word because oddly enough his bodyguard Emerson is nowhere to be found. When he finally decides to ask him where Emerson is before beginning another test, Cage simply says

"He's taking care of something for me. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Now Murphy could really give a shit less as to where Emerson actually was but the way Cage said it made him nervous and without meaning to his thoughts went straight to Bellamy. However he pushed them aside and headed into the test. Little did he know that he was right on the money when he thought of Bellamy because Cage had sent Emerson to fetch him.You see Cage had something very special in mind for Murphy's last test and his performance during this particular test would determine if he lived or died. 

Bellamy had made it through the first part of his escape plan and was about to begin the second when he heard a familiar and unwelcome voice from behind him. He knew it was Emerson and when he turns to face him, he has just enough time to dodge out of the way as Emerson takes a swing at him. They go back and forth a bit before another person knocks Bellamy out from behind. Once he's down, Emerson injects him with something to keep him sedated and carries him back to the training area where he unceremoniously drops him at Cage's feet.

"What's he doing here? Cage, he doesn't need to be here? What are you planning?" Dr. Tsing questions suspiciously. 

"Well as I've said before I'm not good with waiting so I've got a little surprise for Murphy's last test."

"What are you...?" She pauses as the realization of what he's planning hits her and she continues. 

"You can't put him in there yet! Murphy isn't ready."

"If he's not ready and fails to kill Bellamy then we kill him. Think of this as his final test, if he passes we have our weapon and if not we start over. After all it wouldn't be the first time."

"But Cage we're so close this time. Please just a few more tests and I'm certain you'll see the results you want." Dr. Tsing pleads. 

"I've given you enough time doctor and I'm through trying it your way, so from now on we're doing this my way. End of discussion."

"But Cage I think you're..."

She's cut off by Emerson who says "I believe he said end of discussion."

"And I don't believe you're a part of this conversation so..." She snaps but is cut off by Cage. 

"Easy doc. Remember who's in charge here."

"Whatever." She huffs as she throws up her hands in defeat. 

Cage and Emerson quietly discuss a few things before Emerson picks Bellamy up and leaves the room. Dr. Tsing waited until Emerson was gone before she spoke again. 

"You're making a huge mistake by doing this and you better hope it doesn't get us all killed."

"Is that a threat Dr. Tsing?"

"What it is is a warning and one that I've told you about from the beginning. However since you continue to ignore me whatever happens from now on is all on you."

"You worry too much doctor."

She shakes her head and turns her attention back to the monitors as Murphy's current test comes to an end. She wasn't exactly sure what Cage was thinking but she knew whether it worked or not, they'd all regret the consequences. There was a very strong possibility that the monster would go into a rage and kill them all which she'd warned Cage about countless times but she's done warning people who refuse to listen. 

Dr. Tsing bandaged Murphy up before his final test and injected him with something while Cage wasn't looking. When Murphy gave her a questioning look she simply put a finger to her lips indicating he was to remain quiet. She was done taking orders and if he wanted to do things his way, she was doing things her way as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the whole human, animal, monster parts were confusing but they'll be resolved in the next and final chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy's final test has dire consequences for everyone involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this final chapter became really long and I decided to split it into two so you get one more chapter after this. Enjoy.

Once Dr. Tsing had finished tending to Murphy, Cage sent her to check on Bellamy while he briefed Murphy on his final test. When she stepped into the room Bellamy was just beginning to come too and as soon as he saw her he tried to get up but couldn't. The affects of the sedative still hadn't worn off yet and he was groggy. 

"Relax and take it easy. The sedative hasn't left you yet and you could hurt yourself."

"Why am I here? And where is here exactly?"

"You're smart enough that I think you already know."

"I was never leaving this mountain, was I?"

"Not alive anyways. Cage believes that if Murphy kills you it will fully unleash the monster within him."

"But you don't, do you?"

"The monster has always been there and it will continue to be because it's a part of who he is. We all have a monster inside of us and were responsible for what happens when we let it out but he believes it's a separate part of himself. It was a part he created long ago to help him survive. He believes the monster did what he couldn't or wouldn't but in reality the monster..."

"Is him, he just refuses to acknowledge it." Bellamy says finishing her thought process. 

"He needs to embrace the monster if either of you are getting out of here alive."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're the only one who can make him see the truth."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" He questions. 

"Tell him the truth. Tell him how you truly feel but most of all let him know you understand. He needs you just as much as you need him, maybe more, so don't let him forget it."

"Is he ready to go?" Cage asks interrupting them before Bellamy could respond. 

"He is."

"Good then let's get started, shall we?"

While Dr. Tsing and Bellamy were having their little heart to heart, Murphy was getting instructions on his final test. 

"This will be you're last test so I expect you to do well. It's a bit different than the others so I'll go over the specifics."

"Just tell me what the fuck you want me to do so I can get this over with." Murphy snaps impatiently. 

"Very well. You will be protecting Emerson from whatever is in that room. As you make your way through the obstacles within you'll come to a door and I want you to kill what's inside."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Now I trust you won't let me down."

"Whatever. Do I have to get Emerson through unharmed or is a few bumps and cuts okay?"

"As long as he's alive and standing when you reach the door."

Murphy gets a devilish smile on his face that if either Cage or Emerson were paying attention to, would have been worried about. 

"Well c'mon, let's get this shit over with."

Cage nods and checks that Bellamy is ready before sending Murphy and Emerson through to start the test. Once inside Murphy made sure, much to Cage's disapproval that Emerson got his fair share of cuts, bruises or whatever else he could take and still be standing. 

When they reach the door Murphy freezes. He knew the scent that was behind it and wasn't happy about it. He was tempted to turn around and walk away but before he could Emerson was behind him with a gun in his back. 

"Open the door or I shoot you and then kill him as you watch helplessly."

"You know it's not good to corner an animal or provoke a monster because the outcome never works in your favor."

"Just open the damn door and do as you're told."

Murphy opens the door, spins around grabbing Emerson around the neck, putting him in a sleeper hold and puts him to sleep. Just before he passes out completely Murphy says

"I'm not a soldier and I don't follow orders from anyone."

Cage watches as Murphy slings Emerson's unconscious form to the ground and stops in the doorway of the opened room where Bellamy is. Cage is pissed.

"I want guards in there now!"

"Wait. If you send in the guards he'll kill them all. Let's see what happens before we call in the guards. Besides he hasn't failed the test yet."

"Look at Emerson!" Cage shouts. 

"He's alive and he was still standing until the door was opened which is exactly what you told him. Give him a few minutes and see if he kills him or not, okay?"

"Fine but if it's not done by the time his session is over I'm sending in the guards."

Dr. Tsing nods as they return their focus back to Murphy who hasn't moved from the open doorway. 

"Hey Murph." Bellamy says softly looking up at the boy in the doorway.

As soon as Murphy sees the fresh bruises on his face he's at Bellamy's side. He moves his hand like he's going to touch Bellamy face but hesitates at the last second and drops it to his side. 

"I'm guessing Emerson did this."

"He did but I got in some good ones on him too so it's not that bad."

Anger flashes across Murphy's face as he turns away from Bellamy to look at Emerson. It would be so easy for him to kill him, a simple twist of the neck and he's gone but...Murphy's torn from his thoughts as he feels Bellamy's hand moving his face. Once they're facing each other Bellamy lightly caresses his cheek. 

"Murph..."

"Don't!" Murphy yells pulling away from him. 

"Don't do that! Don't touch me. Just stop."

He has his back to Bellamy staring at a wall and doesn't notice Bellamy is now standing behind him until he lightly touches his hand. The action causes Murphy to jerk his hand away, wheel around with a knife, push Bellamy against the wall and press the knife to his throat. Bellamy lifts his head up relieving some of the pressure off the blade off his neck but never breaks eye contact with Murphy.

The lack of fear in Bellamy's eyes is unnerving and Murphy presses the knife a little harder hoping to get a response of any kind but gets nothing. He then brings the blade across Bellamy's neck, pressing just hard enough to draw blood and as a thin line of red begins to show Murphy finds himself fighting the urge to kiss him. 

Murphy stares at the blood like a curious animal, unsure of what to do. His brow furrows as he sees that the knife in his hand has blood on it too. He studies both the wound and the knife a bit before it dawns on him that he's responsible. He looks up a Bellamy with a sad and pleading look before placing his forehead on his shoulder. Bellamy who hadn't moved the whole time, tentatively wraps his arms around him and when he relaxes a bit, he takes it as a sign. 

"It's okay, Murphy. I'm okay."

Murphy slowly raises his head and nuzzles Bellamy's chin with his nose before kissing it. Bellamy bends his head down to meet Murphy's and kisses him. He knew it was a risk but he couldn't help it and it isn't long before Murphy is pushing him away, screaming no. Bellamy stays against the wall watching Murphy pace back and forth, muttering to himself. 

Suddenly Murphy yells "Shut up! I know dammit!" to no-one in particular and begins hitting his head with his hands. 

He knows it's a stupid idea but Murphy's unraveling and he needs to stop it so he grabs his wrists because it was the only thing he could think to do. As soon as he does, Murphy crumbles to the floor and Bellamy crumbles with him still holding his wrists. 

"Murphy? Murphy talk to me, please. Let me help you." He pleads. 

"Why?" Murphy replies harshly but with no malice or hate just sadness and pain. 

"Because I care about you and I wanna help. Talk to me and let me help you."

"I don't deserve it. I hurt you and I'm gonna keep hurting you because this thing inside me..."

"That thing has always been there Murph. I've seen it plenty of times and it doesn't scare me because it's a part of who you are. I saw it when you went after Wells and Charlotte and again every time something hurts me. You can't ignore it or try hiding it cuz it's not going away."

"How do I stop it from taking me over completely? How do I stay me and in control?"

"You've never really been in control Murphy but I suppose that's how you've survived so much. The monster gives you strength and everything it's done has been you. It's you, you're the monster so embrace it. Except the fact that you are responsible for the things it's done and it will no longer have power over you."

"I'm sorry. I truly am and I never wanted it to be this way but I don't have a choice. I have to..."

"I know. I understand and I forgive you so do what you have to. I love you John Murphy, no matter what, I love you."

"Thank you." Murphy whispers in Bellamy's ear as he slides the knife into him. 

As Bellamy's lifeless body falls to the side Murphy let's out the most God awfully painful scream anyone has ever heard causing something to snap inside of him. Cage comes into the room to congratulate him on a job well done but is slammed against the wall before he's shot in the arm and leg by Murphy with Emerson's gun. 

When Emerson attempts to come to his aid Murphy dislocates his right shoulder, breaks his arm and then stabs a discarded sword through his left shoulder so hard it pins him to the wall behind him. Murphy then picks Cage up by his hair and says

"Let's go have a little chat with your father, shall we?"

"He won't talk to you." He says through gritted teeth. 

"Oh I think he will. You see I have an offer he won't be able to refuse."

"He'll kill you before you even get close enough to talk to him."

"You think so cuz I don't. I think dear old dad would be very interested in what his son has been doing and you know as well as I do that I'll slaughter anyone or anything that gets in my way. Now take me to your father."

Cage reluctantly leads Murphy to his father while Dr. Tsing who had been watching everything in safety makes her way down to the room. Emerson pleads for her assistance as she walks by but she ignores him and walks into the room where Bellamy is. Soon two med techs walk into the room with a stretcher and gently place him on it before wheeling him out of the room with Emerson begging for help the whole time. 

Surprisingly Cage manages to lead Murphy to his father's office without drawing unwanted attention. He hopes the guard at the door won't be a problem and breathes a sigh of relief when no one's there. Once they're both inside, Cage locks the door and is then pushed to his knees with a gun trained on his head. Cage's father stands, concern etched on his face but keeps his composure as he speaks. 

"I'm not exactly sure who you are or what you want but if you let my son go I'm sure we can work something out in a civilized manner."

"Civilized! Civilized? Where was your civilized manner when your son injected me with this shit that makes me see, hear and smell things like an animal? Where was it when he sent Reapers to attack my people or when he kidnapped and tortured my friend? Huh!? Where was it then?"

Dante's face falls on his son, not wanting to believe him capable of such things but the suspicion was always there in the back of his mind.

"I'm sorry for what my son has done to you but he needs medical attention so..."

"He'll live. I didn't hit any major arteries and the blood flow is minimal so aside from being in pain he'll be fine until we've finished."

"What do you want son?"

"First off don't call me son. I ceased being someone's son a long time ago. Secondly I have a proposition for you. One I'm certain you won't be able to refuse."

"I'm listening."

"Now obviously I want out of this hell hole but I want my friend's body to come with me. I also want the antidote to whatever was put in me or at the very least what was put in me and I want your word that none of your people with bother mine in any way, shape or form."

"And if I refuse, then what?"

"Your son will be the first to die and then everyone in this mountain will soon follow."

"You can't kill everyone in here."

"You sure about that?"

"It's impossible."

"Really? How many levels are in this place exactly?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Suit yourself but I wonder how tough you'll pretend to be when level 3 is irradiated?"

"You can't..."

Before he finishes his sentence the alarm sounds indicating a containment breach in level 3 and a look of sheer horror crosses his features. 

"Shall I try another level or have I made my point?"

"Father don't..." Cage interrupts but is cut off by his father. 

"Shut up Cage! The deaths of all those people is on you. This is all your fault! What the hell were you thinking?!" He shouts angrily as Murphy smiles in satisfaction. 

"So what will it be, dad? You gonna give me what I want or am I gonna have to set another example?"

"How did you do that? It's impossible to radiate any part of this place unless..."

"I had help. You see even the most beloved of leaders have those that don't believe in them and will do anything to stick it to them. I was lucky enough to find one of those people willing to help me. So do we have a deal or not?"

What none of them knew was that one of Dr. Tsing's med techs was tired of being threatened and didn't think what was happening to him and Bellamy was right. So while she had sent someone to knock on Bellamy's door to distract Murphy, she went to Murphy's room to wait for him. 

Of course when he saw her waiting he was cautious and ready to attack but relaxed when he knew she wasn't a threat. He sat and listened to what she had to say, carefully considering every word before making a decision. In the end he figured he had nothing to lose and if she betrayed him, she'd be easy enough to get rid of which he made sure she knew. 

"I'm waiting and I'm not a very patient person so unless you want another level irradiated I suggest you..."

"Okay okay. You and your friend can leave and you have my word that we will leave you and your people alone. Now can you let my son go so he can be treated?"

"All in due time. I don't trust easily and I'm gonna keep your son as an insurance policy. When I'm sure we're safe, I'll set your son free."

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" Dante questioned. 

"You don't. I guess you'll just have to trust me and have a little faith. Of course your alternative is the death of all your people so I guess the real question is, are 2 lives worth every man, woman and child in this place?"

"There's a small door on level 3 that leads to the outside. Since its already been irradiated it won't hurt if you open it. It leads to a field and you need a code to open it. I can get you a map..."

"I already have one. What's the code?"

"It's 155452."

"It's been a pleasure but I can't have you alerting people of what's happening so say goodnight Mr. President."

Murphy quickly puts him in a sleeper hold and then sits him in his chair at his desk like he's simply fallen asleep. 

"You'll never get away with this! I will never stop until you're dead!" Cage whines. 

"You know you should really learn to listen to your father and shut up! You might live longer."

Murphy leads Cage back to the training area where Emerson is still pinned to the wall, bleeding but conscious. He throws Cage hard to the floor and starts searching the bodies for weapons. A few minutes later the female med tech from earlier walks into the room. Cage recognizes her immediately and isn't pleased. 

"You little bitch! How dare you betray your own people for such trash."

"You're the trash. Anyone who treats another human being as nothing more than an experiment is nothing but filth and I personally hope that both of you get everything you deserve and more."

"I'm gonna take pleasure in killing you." Emerson croaks out. 

"Now now, don't be rude. It's not nice." Murphy growls as he twists the sword in Emerson's shoulder just a bit causing him to cry out in pain. 

"Why are you here? The whole purpose of you helping me was so that you wouldn't be found out." He continues. 

"I know but there's something I think you should know."

"Well what is it?" 

"It's better if I show you."

Murphy reluctantly follows her to medical after ensuring that Cage isn't going anywhere. Once there she leads him to a separate and secluded room where Dr. Tsing is working on a patient. Murphy freezes at the door because he knows their scent and can hear a heartbeat but that's impossible, isn't it? 

"Dr. Tsing he's here." The girl announces causing her to move out of the way to reveal Bellamy.

He's laying on the bed and he's alive. Murphy can see the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. He turns to Dr. Tsing in both shock and confusion. 

"How? I...I thought he...He's..." He stutters trying to find the right words when Dr. Tsing fills in the blanks for him. 

"I injected him with something earlier that would make him appear dead to please Cage just in case you couldn't go through with it. However the wound was shallow. In fact you managed to miss everything major but he's lost a bit of blood and will need time to heal."

"Can I..."

"Murphy?" Bellamy's voice is more like a groan and barely above a whisper but as soon as he hears it Murphy is at his side.

"Bellamy I..."

"Can we go home now?" He asks cutting Murphy off. 

"There's something we need to take care of first and then we can leave." 

"Then what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go." Bellamy says as he starts to get up but quickly lays back down with a groan from the pain. 

"Can't you give him something so we can leave?" Murphy questions Dr. Tsing.

"Unfortunately I don't have..."

"She's lying. We have something it's called adrenaline and it's in that drawer there to the right."

"You sorry little bitch!" She yells as she runs at her. 

Murphy watches in surprise as the girl side steps her, twists her arm back causing her to drop the scalpel in her hand before throwing her to the floor and stabbing her with said scalpel. 

"Impressive. You're full of surprises, aren't you? Now about this adrenaline?"

"You have to stab him in the heart with it and one dose should last a few hours give or take. When you see him fading give him another shot. Two of these should be enough to last until you get back to your people and each one can only be used once."

"Thanks. You wouldn't happen to know if there's an antidote for what they did to me, would you?" He asks hopefully. 

"No but I know where she kept the vital with the stuff they injected into you. I can get it and meet you at the training area in a few minutes."

"Great. Hurry and be careful. The President may have alerted people to what's happening by now so be on your guard." 

She nods and leaves as Murphy grabs both Bellamy and the adrenaline before heading to the training area to wait for her.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Murphy finally get out of Mt. Weather and Murphy has a huge decision to make.

A few minutes after Murphy and Bellamy get to the training area, the girl arrives with their original clothes as well as a vital of the stuff they put in Murphy. Once they changed Murphy turned to her and said

"You should go back to your room and hope that no one knows you've helped us. I'd feel really bad if you die because of helping us especially when I don't even know your name."

"It's Maya and don't worry about me, my mother used to do this stuff all the time."

"Well I'm sure your mother would be very proud of you, Maya." Bellamy said with a smile. 

"Thank you, Maya. Now go. We can handle it from here."

Once she's gone he turns to Bellamy and says "I believe you have some unfinished business with someone."

Bellamy smiles as Murphy releases Emerson from the wall, takes a syringe of adrenaline, stabs him in the heart and then does the same to Bellamy. 

"Just to make it somewhat fair. Now hurry up and kill this fucker so we can get the hell outta here." Murphy says. 

Murphy grabs Cage and holds him in place so he can watch his pet die. He knew Bellamy would love nothing more than to torture Emerson but there just wasn't enough time so this would have to do. They go back and forth for a while, matching each other blow for blow until Emerson gets cocky and decides to taunt Bellamy. 

"I wonder if your sister would scream and beg as much as you did? I can't wait to strap her down to a bed and find out."

That of course was the wrong thing to say and Bellamy suddenly slams him against the wall, grabs a sword, stabbing it through his chest and into the wall. 

"I told you my face would be the last you'd ever see." Bellamy says with satisfaction as he pulls the sword out and slits his throat just to be sure. 

"Let's go home, Murphy."

Murphy grabs Cage as he follows Bellamy who's still carrying the sword. They reach the door and as Murphy begins to punch in the code a voice comes over the comm stopping him. 

"If you open that door my son will die and you said if I gave you what you wanted you'd set him free." Dante pleads. 

"Which is exactly what I'm doing. I never said I'd let him live and being set free doesn't always mean you're alive. Consider his death a reminder of what I'm capable of if you come after my people. Say goodbye to your son, Mr. President."

Murphy finishes the code and opens the door. As they watch Cage die painfully, Murphy smiles and says

"I told you nothing good ever comes from provoking a monster. It sucks when your weapon turns against you, doesn't it?"

When they reach the woods Bellamy collapses and Murphy has to inject him with more adrenaline so they can make it back to camp. Once they're a few hundred feet away from camp Murphy stops and begins searching the surrounding woods. 

"Are you good? Can you fight?" Murphy asks turning to Bellamy.

"I'm good. Let's go."

Murphy takes off running with Bellamy close behind. The closer they get to camp, the louder the shouts and gunfire becomes. The battle must have just started because they haven't breached the gate yet and suddenly Murphy let's out a howl that quiets everything. Soon a succession of howls follow from inside the camp and surrounding woods. 

It isn't long before there are wolves running from the woods and jumping over the camp wall to attack the Grounders trying to get inside. Some of the Grounders hesitate for a split second at the sight of Murphy allowing the shooters on the wall to kill them while others focused their attention on him and Bellamy, including Tristan. 

As the wolves help take care of the ones trying to get into camp, Murphy and Bellamy are left to deal with Tristan and the 10 other Grounders that followed him. Tristan headed straight for Bellamy and Murphy hoped he was strong enough to hold him off until he could help. Murphy was able to take out 5 before Tristan turned his attention to him while the remaining 5 focused on Bellamy. 

Murphy knew that he'd be more comfortable with a gun as opposed to the sword he was using and threw him the gun he'd taken from Emerson. Once the gun was in his hands Bellamy didn't hesitate and shot 3 dead before running out of ammo which once again left him with the sword. The two on one fight wasn't going Bellamy's way especially with the adrenaline wearing off and when he's thrown to the ground, it draws Murphy's attention. 

However the momentary distraction allows Tristan the opportunity to get the upper hand and slams Murphy into a tree before proceeding to beat him. When Bellamy tries to help he's thrown to the ground again hard and busts open his stitches. Murphy smells the blood and when he sees it begin to soak through his shirt he reacts. It's pure instinct and he head butts Tristan before taking a chunk out of his neck, killing him. 

Once Tristan is dead a horn blows in the distance that must signal the end of the battle because the remaining Grounders retreat. Murphy wants to go after them but his focus shifts to Bellamy who needs Clarke as soon as possible. He doesn't even wait for the gate to open and instead picks Bellamy up, along with the bag and jumps the wall into camp. 

He takes Bellamy straight to the drop ship because he knows Clarke is there and lays him on the first empty bed he sees. Clarke immediately stops what she's doing and trends to Bellamy, leaving Octavia and Lincoln to pick up where she left off. 

"It's a good thing you arrived when you did or we wouldn't have been able to hold em. You saved a lot of..."

"Just save it Clarke and fix him. I don't care about anyone else, no offense but don't let him die." Murphy cuts her off. 

"He'll be fine. His stitches are good and only a few of them popped. It's an easy fix but he'll need to rest for at least 3 days." Clarke assures him. 

She lifts up Bellamy's shirt to examine him for more wounds and is horrified at all the scars and markings. Murphy seeing her face gives her a sad smile and says

"They tortured him Clarke. The whole time I was here he was being tortured and I..."

"It's not your fault Murphy. There's no way you could have known that's what they'd do to him and don't worry we'll make them pay."

"We already did. Bellamy killed the guy that tortured him and I killed the one who caused all this."

"You have no idea what you've done. The Mountain Men will retaliate. They'll come..." Lincoln begins but Murphy interrupts him. 

"They won't do shit if they know what's good for them! I've already shown then how far I'm willing to go and I'm pretty sure they don't wanna test me farther."

"You're playing a game I'm not sure you can win Murphy."

"That's where you're wrong because I already have. They started this when they tried turning me into their own personal monster but it backfired because I know how to kill them and I won't hesitate."

"Murphy you're not a monster." Clarke says. 

"Wrong again. I've always been a monster, it just took me until recently to figure out whose. Take care of him. I'll be back soon."

Before she can stop him, he's gone and she's left confused along with Octavia and Lincoln. 

"What do you think he meant by that?" Octavia questions. 

"Which part? I understand the always being a monster but it's the whose part that I don't get." Lincoln answers. 

"Maybe he's taking about himself?" Clarke offers. 

"He's not. He's taking about me. Murphy's my monster. He has been since we landed and I wouldn't have it any other way." Bellamy says startling them.

"You sure you can still trust him? There's something different about him. I can't place what but there is." Clarke asks concerned. 

"I love him Clarke. I'm not sure when it happened but it did."

"About damn time." Octavia says with a smile. 

"In that bag there's a vial of the stuff they injected into Murphy. He told me you could possibly find a way to reverse what was done to him if you had it."

"Possibly. I'll get Monty and Jasper to help me out and hopefully we can get Murphy back to normal."

Bellamy wasn't sure when he'd actually fallen asleep but he knew Murphy hadn't returned so when he woke up to find him asleep at his side he couldn't help but smile. He ran his hand through Murphy's hair causing him to wake up. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. It was a nice way to wake up." 

"Where were you?"

"I needed to take care of something. Don't worry, I didn't kill anyone."

"Good. I told Clarke about the stuff we brought back."

"I know. She's working on it with goggles and Monty. How's your stomach?" 

"Sore but I'll live."

"Bellamy I..."

Bellamy sits up, wincing from the pain causing Murphy to sit by his side to stop him from moving as Bellamy speaks. 

"I forgave you and I meant it. I'm not angry at you or disappointed, if anything I understand and it's okay. I'm okay. So are we okay?" Bellamy asks unsure. 

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?" Murphy says slightly confused. 

"Then why aren't you kissing me?" He questions with a smile as Murphy leans in and presses their lips together. 

Just as Murphy begins to straddle Bellamy, Clarke runs into the drop ship shouting their names excitedly but freezes when she sees the scene she's interrupting. 

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm so sorry. I..." She stammers.

Murphy growls and Bellamy sighs in frustration as they both look at her and say in unison "What?!"

"We can reverse what they did. It'll take us about a day of non stop work but you can be back to your old self by tomorrow." Clarke tells them excitedly. 

Murphy returns her excitement as he tells her to do it but Bellamy knows it's a lie. He knows that Murphy is unsure of what he wants and Bellamy doesn't know if he wants it either. 

"What's wrong? I thought this was what you wanted? Why do you seem so unsure now?" 

"It is, I guess. I don't know anymore. I thought I wanted to be back to normal but was I ever really normal to begin with? I'm so confused."

"About what?"

"Us."

"I love you Murphy, what's there to be confused about?"

"Everything, Bellamy. I just...I want you to love me for me and not because of what's been happening to me. I feel like if I'd never been injected with that stuff you would never..."

"Never said I love you?" Murphy nods as Bellamy continues. "I'm not gonna lie to you and say that I would have come to these feelings regardless of this happening to you or not because I wouldn't have. I'm not saying those feelings weren't there before because they were but everything that's happened since your return has made me realize and come to terms with those feelings more than if they hadn't."

"That's what I thought. Me like this is what you fell in love with not me, not the person you hung." Murphy replies sadly.

"Murphy I made a mistake when that happened and I should have done more to stop them but I gave in. I bowed out when I should have stayed and fought and I'm sorry for that."

"Yeah, well it's a little late for that now." He says with tears stinging his eyes as he turns to leave but Bellamy isn't letting him go.

"You wanna know why I asked you to help me run things that first day? There was something about you. Something that I had to figure out, that I was attracted to and the only way I could do that was to keep you close. Seeing you get pissed and worked up for a fight did things to me. Things I wasn't ready to admit. You're the first guy I've ever been attracted to and you're the only person I've ever said I love you to, aside from Octavia so when I say I love you, I fucking mean it."

Murphy sighs looking at the floor and asks the question he's been worrying about.

"Do you want me to go back to the way I was before?"

"I want whatever you want. Just as long as you're happy, John."

"I don't know what the fuck I want and don't call me John!" Murphy snaps. 

"Well lucky for you we have until tomorrow to figure it out." Bellamy says unfazed by Murphy's anger. 

By the time Clarke, Monty and Jasper had finished the antidote, Murphy was still confused as to what he wanted so he went to Lincoln for help.

"Why come to me? Why ask me for help when Clarke or anyone else would suffice?" Lincoln questions. 

"Because you're the only one who understands, not because you're a Grounder but because of Octavia. You love her and would do anything for her so if she were me and you were Bellamy, what would you do?"

"Whatever choice offered me the best chance at keeping her safe. However both of them are stronger than you think and he will love you no matter what you decide." 

"What if you're wrong? What if I go back to the way I was and he doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"This has nothing to do with Bellamy, does it? This is about you. You don't think you're good enough for him and that's the real problem, isn't it?" 

"What do you know? You're just some stupid savage." Murphy huffs out as he heads towards Clarke. 

He knew Lincoln was right and at some point he'd have to apologize for calling him a stupid savage but he wasn't going to admit any of that, not yet at least. He knew he wasn't good enough for Bellamy. Bellamy was a hero who protected and inspired people whereas he was a killer and a fuck up who did nothing but destroy everything he touched. He didn't wanna destroy Bellamy any more than he already had. 

He quietly made his way into the tent where Clarke, Monty and Jasper were working and sat down. He waited patiently for them to finish but Clarke having seen him walk in, talks while she works. 

"Bellamy's been asking for you all day. He's worried about you."

"I know but I needed to figure this out on my own. Are you sure this will return me to how I was before?" He asks her, still unsure.

"Yes but are you sure this is what you really want? If I do this there's no going back." She says emphasizing the yous as she spoke. 

"I have to know if he truly loves me or this animal I've been turned into. I just wanna know that he loves me for me."

"Murphy this is you. This is who you are now and let's be honest you were a bit of an animal before. You're just more controlled now."

"I just need to know that when he says I love you to me, it's genuine."

Monty who had been listening to Murphy and Clarke's conversation decides it's time to interject. 

"What do you sense when he says it?"

When both Murphy and Clarke look at him in confusion he elaborates. 

"You sense things like an animal, right? Well animals can sense feelings and emotions that normal people can't. When he tells you he loves you what do you smell, hear and feel from him in that moment? If he's not being sincere about his feelings for you you'll be able to tell."

Murphy knows Monty's right but he doesn't wanna risk the pain if Bellamy's feelings aren't real and decides to take the antidote. 

"Do it."

"Murphy..." Clarke starts but he doesn't let her finish. 

"Do it, Clarke."

"Are you absolutely certain this is what you want?" She says trying to get him to change his mind. 

"Yeah I mean if I was in you're shoes I wouldn't cuz you're pretty fucking badass this way." Jasper offers. 

"I'm sure Clarke. This is what I want, so do it."

She nods with a sigh as she places the syringe into his arm. His eyes involuntarily switch to animal for a second before returning to normal. When he leaves Clarke and the others he heads straight to the drop ship to finally see Bellamy. 

"About damn time you came to fucking see me." 

"I know I just needed to make this decision on my own."

"And what did you decide?"

"To be me. I'm Murphy again. The Murphy I was before I was banished. I know I'm not what you want anymore and I..."

"Murphy, all I want is you. I don't care which version of you it is because it's still you. I love you. All of you and every version of you because I just want you."

Murphy smiles with a growl as his eyes change and he jumps on top of Bellamy, straddling him. Before he can question him, Murphy captures his lips in a deep and passionate kiss that neither want to end. When they finally break apart for air Bellamy looks at him waiting for an explanation. 

"I couldn't do it. I was ready to, I was. Clarke was seconds away from injecting me when I realized that I'm not really all that different. I mean I'm different but we all are and the truth is I like who I am with you. You balance me somehow and let's face it Bellamy, I kinda need a master."

"I could definitely get used to being called master but I think I might like Daddy better." Bellamy whispers with a sly smile as he kisses Murphy's neck. 

"I'm not calling you Daddy."

"But you love me, right?" He responds pouting.

"I do love you but I'm still not calling you Daddy."

"I knew you loved me. Now let's stop talking about it and prove it."

"You sure you can handle that given your injury?" Murphy teases while closing the drop ship door. 

"I can handle you all day, every day Murphy." Bellamy counters. 

"Just remember you asked for it."

"Would you shut up and fuck me already." Bellamy says growing impatient. 

And that's exactly what Murphy did. And if a Daddy or two managed to accidentally slip out that may or may not have been from Bellamy's lips, no one knew but them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my story and thanks for all the kudos and comments. It's greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos. I like hearing what you think.


End file.
